The history of kaito
by metanoid23
Summary: Kaito Hyoodo, hermano mayor de issei, se vera impuesto a varios desafíos cuando descubra que el es uno de los antiguos "avatares" de fuego que se creían extintos en el inframundo, también, considerando que el es la segunda torre de rías gremory OcxAkeno. Isseixharem.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de high school DxD, solo de mi OC**

 **Esta historia tendrá a kaito, hermano mayor (por 1 año) de issei, se vera envuelto en el mundo de los demonios como uno de los pocos "avatares" de fuego en el mundo.**

 **Empezemos.**

 **The history of kaito. Ep 1.**

En la ciudad de khuo, vive un chico, este, lograra convertirse en un avatar poderoso que lograra cambiar el mundo, este, es kaito!.

'Pi,pi,pi,piii'. Sonó una alarma del despertador.

Hmmm...- Un chico se despertaba lentamente, se levanto y bostezo.

Haaaa, ya es hora de ir a la académia, no quiero llegar tarde.- Si, iba a ir a la académia de khuo, que recientemente se ha convertido en escuela publica que co-ed.

Comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme típico de khuo pero con algunas modificaciones, abajo de su chaqueta negra tiene una camisa color oro-oscuro con el símbolo de rayo, también tiene unos calienta-brazos del mismo color de la camisa, cinturón color negro, pantalón negro holgado con calienta-rodillas del color oro-oscuro, botas negras, y lo que mas destacaba una bandana color negro que llegaba a la espalda. Tiene pelo color café un poco pontiagudo a la derecha con cabellos en la frente.

Estaba saliendo cuando se escucho

Kai-chan, despierta a ise y vengan a desayunar!-. Se oyó a la sr. Hyoodo.

Esta bien!.- Respondió kai.

Heeey issei, despierta, que ya es hora!.- Golpeando la puerta de al lado.

E-eh!?, y-ya voooy!.- Se escucho.

Y si vas a ver tus cosas, bajale, porque estoy al lado!.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Q-q-quuuueee!?.- Exclamo issei.

Hehehe...- río kaito.

Llegando a la mesa se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, en eso, issei bajo con mejillas sonrojadas levemente.

Y bien, cuanto tiempo durante esta vez haciendo "eso".- Dijo kaito con sonrisa picara.

Callate kaito...- Murmuro issei.

Hmmm, que fue eso, "ise-chan".- Dijo kaito sonriendo aun.

Te odio.- Issei

Me baño en tu odio.- Kaito.

Chicos, chicos, dejen de pelear.- sra. Hyoodo.

Sii..- los chicos.

Y bien que van a hacer hoy.- sr hyoodo.

Bueno yo entrenare unas cuantas horas en la tarde en el monte, pero creo que llegare tarde.- Kaito dijo.

Ok, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que lleges otra vez con heridas, si?.- Sra Hyoodo con cara seria.

Esta bien.- Dijo kaito

Y tu issei?.- sra. Hyoodo

Bueno, pasare la tarde en casa de matsuda y ahí con motohama veremos algo.- dijo issei

Y ese "algo" que es, "ise-chan"?.- dijo kaito sonriendo otra vez.

Basta! Kaito!.- grito issei e

Esta bien, esta bien, issei.- dijo kaito animado.

Después de desayunar, se dirigían a la escuela.

Oye issei, porque te gusta tanto esta escuela?.- pregunto kaito ya que era su primer dia en ella.

Quueeee!?, no los sabes!?, dejame decirte que en esa escuela hay mas chicas que chicos, osea que hay mas oppai!-. Exclamo issei.

Eh?, en serio?-. Kaito dijo con tono aburrido.

No te atrevas a degradar la gracia de los oppai! Kaitoo!-. Issei grito.

Ok, ok, solo no grites-. Dijo kaito

Llegaron a la escuela y los murmuros empezaron

'Oye, ese quien es?'

'Se ve lindo, pero parece un delinquente'

' ¡¿que esta haciendo caminando al lado de uno de los 3 pervertidos!?'.

Kaito solamente suspiro por los comentarios

Esto pasa todo el tiempo?-. Kaito pregunto.

Issei solamente dio un nodo de cabeza.

Llegaron a los pasillos de la escuela en donde kaito se despidió de issei, porque era 1 año mayor que el y su clase estaba arriba.

Bueno, te veo en el descanso issei-. Kaito.

Esta bien, adiós kaito-. Issei.

Kaito camino por los pasillos y la escalera, llego a su clase que ya había empezado.

'Toc,toc,toc'

Oh?, a eres el nuevo estudiante verdad, esta bien, pasa-. Dijo el profesor.

Kaito solamente asintió y paso, la clase empezó a murmurar porque lo vieron llegando a la escuela.

Alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, por favor sean amables con el, bueno presentate.-. Profesor.

Hola, mi nombre es kai hyoodo, espero que nos llevemos bien-. Dijo kaito.

En la clase hubo una sorpresa que hasta se oyó, entonces una chica pregunto.

Oye no tienes relatividad con issei hyoodo, verdad?-. Pregunto.

Sip, el es mi hermanito-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Ok, kaito, por que no te sientas ahí, atrás de rías gremory-. El profesor le indico a kaito.

Ok-. Kaito dijo.

Se dirigió a su asiento y vio a rías gremory, una de las aclamadas "one-samas" de khuo, cabello carmesí largo, ojos azulados, escultura voluptuosa y piel blanca y suave la hacían el sueño de los chicos y la envidia o admiración de las chicas. Se sentó y se presento.

Hola, mi nombre es kaito hyoodo, gusto en conocerte rias-. Dijo kaito amigablemente.

También es el mio, gusto en conocerte, kaito-san-. Dijo rías elegantemente.

Kaito solo asintio, la manera en que rías se presento y como lo hizo, le dieron un aire de nobleza, y el se preguntaba, porque?.

Pasaron las horas y kaito se encontraba un tanto aburrido, teniendo un intelecto mayor que la medida media, se le hacían fáciles las clases pero aun así ponía atención, principalmente para que no lo regañasen. Al fin el descanso llego y kaito se relajo en su banco, iba pensar en que iba a comer, cuando rías dijo.

Kaito-san, te gustaría comer conmigo?-. Pregunto rías.

Eh?, bueno, esta bien-. Kaito asintió.

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron, no son antes haber ignorado muchos susurros sobre los dos. Mientras iban caminando se encontraron a otra chica.

Akeno!-. Dijo rías animada.

Ajeno himejima era la segunda gran "one-sama" de khuo, cabello negro largo atado en una larga coleta de caballo con un moño naranja, escultura voluptuosa, ojos violeta y aire japones, ella era lo que se decía, una "yamato nadeshiko"( mujer japones ideal) por no contar con una prepotencia mas grande que rias, o como diría issei, mas grandes oppais.

Rías, ara, ara, quien es ese chico?-. Pregunto akeno con una sonrisa.

Oh!, si claro, akeno este es kaito hyoodo, kaito esta es ajeno himejima-. Dijo rías presentándolos.

Gusto en conocerte akeno-. Dijo kai extendiendo la mano.

Ara, ara, que educado, también es el mio, kaito-. Dijo akeno aceptando el apretón de manos.

Y bien, donde quieres comer rias?-. Pregunto kaito

En la azotea, esta bien?-. Rías.

Esta bien para mi-. Dijo kaito

Yo también estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo akeno.

Llegaron a la azotea, lejos por fin de los susurros, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, también rías empezó a preguntar a kaito.

Kaito-san, dime, alguna vez has peleado-. Pregunto rías.

Hmmm, porque me preguntas eso?-. Pregunto kaito.

Bueno, tu postura y manera de caminar y ver tus alrededores es muy aguda-. Dijo rías.

Hmmm... Supongo que tienes razón, si, si se como pelear y e peleado a veces con delincuentes o bravucones-. Respondió kaito.

Dime una cosa mas, kaito..., te gustaría unirte a mi club?-. Pregunto rías.

Akeno miro a rías extrañada a lo que rías solo asintió lo que hizo que akeno asintiera también.

Eh? Tu club?-. Pregunto kaito.

Si, el occult research club o orc, es el club en donde yo soy la presidenta-. Explico rías.

Hmmm... Esta bien-. Respondió kaito.

E-en serio!?-. Exclamo rías.

Sii, si me gustaria-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Ahaaa! Entonces esta hecho solamente tengo que arreglar unas cosas y luego te mando a alguien a por ti, sera como en 1 semana-. Dijo rías medio gritando.

E-esta bien-. Dijo kaito medio sorprendido.

Toco de nuevo el timbre y volvieron adentro, las clases pasaron rápido y al fin era la hora de salida.

Bueno nos vemos luego, rias, akeno-. Kaito.

Adiós kaito san/kun-. Respondieron respectivamente.

Ajeno ahora le agrego el "kun" a lo que kaito asintió con eso.

Comenzó a caminar pero de repente se encontró con algo o mas bien alguien... Tirado en el piso...

Kaito miro a issei con cara con expresión rara.

'Que le paso?, parece que lo golpearon muchas veces'-. kaito pensó

Issei, estas bien-. Dijo kaito.

Un gemido vino de chico y se levanto, tenia un moretón en el ojo.

Auu, duele, ah! Kaito-. Dijo issei.

Issei, quien te hizo esto, solo dime y le daré una paliza-. Dijo kaito amenazadoramente.

No-no, es que... Me capturaron viendo al grupo de kendo en los vestidores...-. Dijo issei.

O sea que... Estabas fisgoneando...-. Dijo kaito con un tic en el ojo.

B-bueno, si... Pero hubieras visto sus OPPAI!-. Exclamo issei.

Haaa... Pero issei, fisgonear es malo, pero si lo vas a hacer... NO lo hagas en un club en donde están entrenando para PELEAR con ESPADAS!-. Kaito exclamo.

Lo, lo siento-. Dijo issei.

Esta bien, ven, vamos a casa-. Dijo kaito.

Y así siguió por los siguientes días, kaito llegando a la escuela, hablando con rías y ajeno en el descanso para después encontrar a issei o a veces al trio completo en el piso golpeados por las chicas.

Hasta que un día sucedió lo extraño.

Q-que?.., me podrías repetir eso?..-. Dijo kaito confundido.

Así es kaito, somos... Demonios-. Dijo rías seriamente.

Demonios?, así como los que están en la biblia y eso?-. Kaito.

Si, aunque los demonios han cambiado de la imagen que se ve en la biblia-. Rías dijo.

E-esto es difícil de creer, rías, como me puedes demostra-. Kaito paro cuando vio el par de alas que salio de rías y ajeno.

Bueno... Supongo que te creo, pero, esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-. Pregunto kaito.

Dejame explicarte desde el principio-. Dijo rías.

Después de un tiempo de hacer explicaciones...

O sea que dejame ver, ustedes, los demonios estuvieron en guerra con los ángeles y ángeles caídos durante la "gran guerra" lo que ocacionó que el numero de demonios disminuyera con respecto a las otras facciones lo que hizo que crearan estas "evil pieces" que sirven para reencarnar a humanos en demonios, el orc es una fachada de tu guildo en la escuela para cuidar de este territorio, me equivoco?-. Kaito dijo.

Si esa es una buena forma de resumirlo-. Dijo rías sonriendo

Eso es mucho para pensar, hmm..., pero, no responde a mi pregunta, porque me elegiste para unirme?-. Kaito.

Bueno, nosotros podemos sentir una energía muy grande viniendo de ti y pensamos que seria mejor que aprendieras a usarla-. Rías.

Eh?!, una energia... Por eso es que puedo destruir arboles entonces-. Kai dijo sin pensar.

'Puede destruir arboles'-. Pensó rías con una gota de sudor.

Entonces, si me uno a ti... Podre aprender a usar la energía?-. Kaito.

Si, lo mas probable es que cuando seas demonio podrás controlar esa energia concientemente-. Dijo rías.

Entonces... Acepto!-. Dijo kaito con convicción.

Esta bien, mañana en la tarde, haremos el ritual-. Rías dijo sonriendo.

Ara, ara, me pregunto que piezas seras kaito-kun-. Ajeno dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Las clases siguieron, pero a la salida, kaito vio algo que le hizo que sus ojos casi se salieran...

'No me lo puedo creer... Issei con una CHICA!?'-. Pensó kaito estupefacto.

Se acerco y vio que se despidieron, la chica tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, pero kaito pudo ver algo en la mirada.

'Esa chica tiene la mirada de satisfacción, no de haber logrado invitar a issei, pero... Una de que se esperaba esto'-. Pensó kaito seriamente.

Cuando la chica se fue completamente kaito le hablo a issei.

Issei?-. Kaito.

Ah! Kaito! No lo podrás creer me han invitado a salir y es una chica con grandes oppai!-. Exclamo issei.

Bien por ti issei, cuando van a salir?-. Kaito.

Mañana! Y sera la mejor cita del mundo, quizás me quede con yuma...-. Issei murmuro la ultima parte.

Kaito sonrió por su hermano, pero pensaba en como se comportaba yuma.

'Era obio que estaba actuando, no se quien eres yuma pero no te perdonare si le haces algo a issei'-. Pensó kaito serio.

El día llego, issei se preparo para la cita y kaito tomo una decisión.

'Voy a vigilar a issei en su cita' -. Kaito penso.

Issei, por favor comportate en tu cita si?-. Sra. Hyoodo dijo con esperanza.

Si mama, lo intentare-. Dijo issei.

Issei, tu puedes campeón!-. Dijo el Sr. Hyoodo.

Issei, no crees que es un poco raro que te inviten a salir?-. Dijo kaito

Que!?, no crees en mis encantos-. Exclamo issei.

Haaa... Solamente cuidate si?-. Dijo kaito ofreciendo un choque de puños sonriendo.

Ok!-. Dijo issei feliz aceptándolo.

La cita comenzo, y kaito los siguió desde los edificios a distancia, gracias a entrenar desde los 10 años ha logrado unas habilidades increíbles en parkour lo que le hizo capaz de seguirles.

Durante toda la cita kaito pudo ver la sonrisa falsa en yuma desde donde estaba lo que lo hizo cuestionarse.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron, kaito se escondió en un arbusto y espero, issei y ella hablaban de cosas e issei le regalo una pulsera, iba de maravilla hasta que..

Issei... Moririas por mi?..-. Dijo yuma sobriamente.

Que!?-. Issei y kaito pensaron al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento yuma empezó a transformarse, se hizo mas alta, complexión mas madura y pelo mas largo pero lo que mas notable se vio es que llevaba un traje de S&M.

Empieza a reunir energía en una mano lo que hizo un tipo de lanza y la apunto a issei, este muy desmesurado por el traje no pudo moverse y la lanza le atravesó el hígado.

ISSEI!-. Grito kaito

"Yuma" se dio cuenta y voltio a ver a un kaito que la miraba con odio puro.

Maldita!-. Grito

Haha, el hermano del perdedor vino a ver como su hermanito muere, no creas que no sentí tu presencia todo el tiempo de la "cita", hahahaha, que esperabas, hacer el héroe?-. Yuma burlándose.

Kaito no le respondió, salto en la rama del árbol y la uso como impulsor para alcanzarla, yuma, no esperando eso se sorprendió, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el golpe que kaito le dio.

Vete al infiernooooo!-. Exclamo kaito al tiempo que le dio el golpe mas fuerte que se puede hacer con el cuerpo, la patada giratoria.

Waaaa-. Se escucho de yuma en dirección del suelo.

Pero justo antes de choquar con el suelo, ella extendió sus alas y voló.

Maldito como te atreves a hacer esooo!-. Exclamo yuma furiosa.

Comenzó a lanzar lanzas de luz a kaito que este esquivaba pero con un margen pequeño, hasta que..

Guuuoo...-. Kaito exclamo.

Una de esas lanzas logro atravesarle el hígado también y cayo al suelo no muy lejos de issei...

'No puede ser... Es este mi final...'-. Fueron los pensamientos de kaito.

Habana, espero que no te haya dolido mucho, buen adiós perdedores-. Yuma burlándose.

Los dejo solos y cuando se veía que todo estaba perdido una luz roja emitió del suelo y de ella salio una figura que kaito conocía, era rías!.

Issei, veo que lograste invocarme... K-Kaito!?-. Exclamo rías al verlo.

Hey rías... No te i-importaria a-adelantar el ri-ri-ritual...-. Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo de the history of kaito.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, solo de mi OC.**

The history of kaito. Ep 2.

Hmmm...-. Kaito.

Después del incidente con "yuma", kaito e issei se encontraban en su casa, pero se estaba haciendo de día y era hora de levantarse..

'Pipipipiii'-. Sonó la alarma del despertador.

Aaaahhh...-. Kaito bostezando.

'Eh..., que es este calor que siento al lado de mi'-. Kaito pensó extrañado.

Ah...-. Es lo que se oyó al lado y era una voz... Femenina...

'Que?..., un gemido, voy a ver "que" es...-. Kaito penso.

Levanto las cobijas y vio, a akeno... Desnuda...

Ohohoooou, ya se porque issei quería ver a una chica...-. Murmuro kaito.

'Nonononooo... Kaito basta, no es el momento de pensar eso'-. Pensó

En ese momento, gracias al movimiento de kaito, akeno se despertó.

Ahh-. Bostezando lindamente.

Pero gracias a ese bostezo, akeno estiro los brazos... Lo que hizo que sus pechos... Rebotaran un poco..

A-akeno, p-porque no te pones r-ropa-. Dijo kaito tapándose los ojos.

Eh? Ah!, buenos días kaito-kun-. Akeno lo saludo no importándole su condición.

S-si, buenos días, pero, por favor ponte ropa-. Dijo kaito aun tapándose la cara.

Mouu~, kaito-kun, no sabia que eras tímido~-. Susurro ajeno acercándose a kaito.

N-no lo soy, solamente respeto la privacidad de una mujer-. Sutero un poco kaito con mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Ah si? Pero a mi no me importa que me veas, kaito-kun...-. Le dijo akeno seductoramente al oído.

Q-que?-. Kaito pregunto mientras su sangre se iba para abajo porque sentía sus pechos presionados en su espalda.

Ufufufu... Me gustaría seguir con esto pero me temo que es momento de levantarnos, seguiremos en otro momento ka-i-to-kun-. Susurro akeno dulcemente.

Kaito no respondió, solamente asintió y akeno río, dejo de abrazarlo y fue a vestirse, kaito cuando se quito la mano de la cara tenia un hilo pequeño de sangre en la nariz.

'Wohohoo... No pensaba que lograría mantener la emoción del "pequeño kaito", me felicito a mi mismo, eso si que hubiera sido embarazoso' kaito pensó.

Se empezaron a vestir, justo cunando kaito iba a ir por sus botas..

Kaito-kun, me podrías ayudar con el sostén?-. Pregunto akeno.

E-esta bien...-. Kaito dijo.

Gracias-. Akeno agradeció con su sonrisa.

Kaito sonrió, y se puso sus botas.

Después de vestirse, se escucho

Wuoooooooo!... Eso venia del cuarto de issei.

'Que le esta pasando?'-. Kaito pensó.

La razón de porque kaito no se sorprendió tanto de ver a akeno en su cama, era que ella le explico que una de las habilidades de un demonio era curar... Pero no le dijo de que forma...

'Hmmm... Si akeno esta conmigo..., entonces... Rías esta en el cuarto de issei?, bueno, era de esperarse, el cuerpo de issei no esta acostumbrado a una herida'-. Pensó kaito.

Vamos kaito-kun-. Akeno

Eh?, si, esta bien-. Kaito.

Bajaron a desayunar y el ambiente era un tanto tenso, el sr. y la sra. Hyoodo vieron a sus 2 hijos con unas chicas. La sra. Hyoodo fue la primera en hablar.

Y... Rías y akeno... Que relación tienen con mis hijos?-. Preguntó.

Bueno, somos amigos de la escuela y venimos para haber un trabajo-. Explico rías.

A ya veo-. Dijo la sra. Hyoodo.

'Que!?, le cree a la primera'-. Pensó issei.

'O sea que esta es la otra habilidad que me dijeron, un tanto útil pero muy peligrosa... Vamos si puedes controlar la mente de una persona, sabes que eso es muy peligroso'-. Pensó kai.

Caminaron juntos a la escuela, era una vista un tanto rara, rías e issei caminaban adelante juntos y akeno y kaito atrás.

Oye akeno, rías uso las "débil pieces" en issei?-. Pregunto kaito.

Si, aunque fue muy especial esta vez-. Akeno.

Hmm?, por que?-. Kaito.

Ufufu, después te lo explicara rías o quiero decir buchou-. Akeno dijo.

'Buchou?'-. Kaito pensó.

Issei, mandare alguien a por ti para que te lleve al orc-. Rías dijo.

Uh? Esta bien rias-senpai-. Issei dijo.

Llegaron a la escuela, y los susurros que tuvo kaito cuando llego, no se comparan a los que recibieron ahora, simplemente parecía como si gritaban... Y algunas personas lo hacían.

Haaa... Siento que la jaqueca de esto sera grande...-. Kaito hablo para si mismo.

Comenzaron las clases y kaito estaba nervioso por issei, el sabe de que los seres sobrenaturales pueden borrar la memoria de los humanos, a si que no sabe que le vaya a pasar a issei.

Kaito-kun, es hora-. Akeno dijo.

Kaito solamente asintió y dejo que lo guiara.

Pasaron por los campos y kaito vio el edificio del orc... Una arquitectura con un aire antiguo que le quedaba al tema del club, pero, aunque antiguo, sus paredes y ventanas se encontraban perfectas, algo que kaito se dio cuenta. Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron, una chica de pelo blanco les abrió y entraron.

~En otra parte~

Issei- POV

No podia creerlo, cada persona que le hablaba sobre yuma no me creía!, incluso matsuda y motohama

Y a ellos les presente a yuma!, me estoy volviendo loco, tengo que hablar con kaito, quizás el se acuerde.

Hey, eres issei-kun?-. Me pregunto una voz.

Volte a ver y lo vi..., al maldito "príncipe" de khuo, la verdad no se que tanto le ven pero prácticamente tiene a las chicas a sus pies! Y el las ignora!.

Si, que quieres-. Le respondí.

Rias-buchou me a mandado por ti, vamos que te están esperando-. Dijo

Eh?, buchou, esta bien, vamos-. Dije.

En ese momento los comentarios estallaron.

'Oye hyoodo, que estas haciendo con nuestro príncipe!'

'Nooo!, le va a pegar su perversión al príncipe'

'Quizás... Nooo!, los dos estarán en una relación!?'

Ese ultimo comentario envió escalofríos por mi columna.

Caminamos hasta el club y tocamos la puerta, una chica koneko toujo, nos abrió y pasamos y lo que vi me sorprendió...

ESTE CLUB TIENE UNA DUCHA!?-. Grite

~Fin del POV~

Kaito al ver a issei entrar se alivio verlo no muy decaído pero lo que escucho le sorprendió..

ESTE CLUB TIENE UNA DUCHA!?-. Grito issei

Eso es en todo lo que piensa-. Dijo kaito con una gota de sudor.

Uuhh!, incuso puedo ver la silueta de alguien ahí!-. Exclamó.

Pervertido-. Koneko susurro.

Kaito solamente se río bajito, y se acerco a issei.

Hey issei, me alegra ver que estés bien-. Dijo kaito.

Ah! Kaito, dime por favor, tu... Tu te acurdas de yuma... Verdad?-. Dijo issei.

Si, si me acuerdo de ella-. Kaito.

E-en serio!?, por fin!, Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y si es así, entonces porque nadie la recuerda!?-. Exclamo issei.

Eso te lo van a explicar en un momento issei-. Kaito.

En ese momento salio rías de la ducha, akeno se encontraba a su lado.

Issei y Kaito, les damos la bienvenida al orc como demonios-. Rías dijo.

Que!?-. Exclamo issei.

Kaito solamente asintió.

Akeno hizo un té y lo sirvió.

Mmm... Este té esta bueno-. Dijo kaito

Si, es uno de los mejores que e probado-. Issei.

Ara, ara, gracias a los dos-. Dijo akeno con una mano en la mejilla.

Issei, te preguntarás si somos demonios, verdad?-. Rías.

Si, me es imposible creer que todos ustedes sean demonios-. Issei dijo honestamente.

Esta bien, empezaré desde el principio-. Dijo rías.

Mientras que rías estaba explicandole a issei, kaito se encontraba jugando con akeno al ajedrez, koneko y kiba se unieron para ver.

Y... Jaque Mate akeno-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Ara, ara, kaito-kun no sabia que sabias jugar a esto-. Dijo akeno.

Si, es un pasatiempo que tengo con mis padres para pasar el tiempo, como yo en mi infancia hacia parkour, algunas veces salia lastimado y para pasar el tiempo de aburrimiento, jugaba ajedrez con mis padres y a veces con issei-. Dijo kaito.

Kaito-senpai..., es diferente de issei-senpai-. Koneko dijo.

Si es increíble que sean hermanos-. Kiba.

Hehehe, si algunos me lo dicen, pero issei es buena persona, claro, si puedes ignorar su perversion-. Kaito.

Y eso es todo, me entendiste issei?-. Pregunto rías.

Si, bueno, mas o menos-. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Bueno, lo tomare como bien hasta ahora-. Dijo rías suspirando.

Pero, por que estoy yo aqui? e incluso kaito esta-. Preguntó issei.

A eso iba, creemos que tu issei tienes un sacred gear-. Rías.

Eh, un sacred gear, ese "regalo" de dios que me dijiste?-. Issei.

Si, y kaito tiene una energía, aunque diferente a un sacres gear, es poderosa-. Dijo rías.

Ah!, entonces por eso puedes romper arboles kaito!-. Issei exclamo.

Si, lo se, loco verdad?-. Kaito.

'En serio?'-. Los demás miembros pensaron con una gota de sudor.

Hmhm, dejando eso de lado, issei, es el momento de activar tu sacred gear-. Dijo rías.

Si?!, woohoou!-. Issei exclamo.

Ok, primer, imagina un ente que creas poderoso de verdad-. Dijo rías.

Poderoso... Goku de dbz-. Issei.

Entonces imagina una pose en donde se vea poderoso y recrea la tu mismo-. Rías

Q-que!?, tengo que hacerlo... Haaa..., esta bien-. Dijo issei deprimido.

'Acaso va a hacer lo que creo que hara'-. Pensó kaito sonriendo

'Aquí voy' ka.. Me.. Ha.. Mee.. Haaaa!-. Grito issei haciendo la pose del kamehameha.

Pffft, hahahahaaa!-. Kaito empezó a reír.

Kaito!-. Reprimió rías.

Hahah-lo-lo siento hahaa n-no no p-uedo evitarloooo!, ah, ah, ay, mi páncreas-. Dijo kaito medio riéndose.

Haaa...-. Rías

Ufufu-. Akeno

Heh-. Kiba

...-. Koneko.

Maldito kaitooo! issei.

Una luz envolvió el brazo de issei y cuando se disipo, se vio un tipo de guante con una gema verde, era el sacred gear!.

Woooou, esto es genial!-. Issei.

Hehe, si lo lograste issei-. Dijo kaito dándole un pulgar arriba.

Si, ese es tu sacred gear, issei, pero ahora, tenemos que desbloquear la energía de kaito-. Rías dijo.

Uooh!, esta bien, que tengo que hacer?-. Preguntó kaito.

Akeno?-. Rías.

Muy bien buchou, kaito, lo que debes hacer es concentrarse y calmarte-. Akeno ordeno.

Ok, hssss, ahhh... Estoy calmado-. Kaito dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ahora, busca un sentimiento, como el que sentiste cuando el ángel caído se transformo, uno de poder-. Akeno dijo.

Hmmm...-. Kaito busco...

De repente fuego erupto de kaito y le envolvió todo el cuerpo, cuando se disipo, todos se sorprendieron, el cabello de kaito se oscureció un poco, pero lo mas notable era una gema en forma de octágono en su bicep derecho( no en el bicep en si, es en el lado derecho.).

No puede ser...-. Rías

Ara, ara, no me esperaba esto...-. Akeno

Kaito-kun, tu vida solamente se ha hecho mas dificil-. Kiba.

Kaito-senpai...-. Koneko.

'Uhh... Porque todos ven a kaito asi?-. Issei.

Bueno... Lo logre... No?-. Kaito.

Lo que kaito no sabia es que de este momento el seria uno de los que se creían extintos...

Un avatar de fuego!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el tercer capitulo de the history of kaito**

 **Se que así no es el orden en como pasaron las cosas, pero era la única forma de que quedara bien. Agradezco sus rewiews y espero que les guste=]**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, solo de mi OC**

The history of kaito. Ep. 3

Uhh... Que?-. Kaito.

E-eres un avatar de f-fuego...-. Rías.

Ara, ara, eso es verdad, ufufufu...-. Akeno.

Pero... No me e vuelto azul-. Dijo kaito.

... Que?-. Rías.

Eso significa que me tendré que rapar, porque eso nunca!-. Kaito exclamó.

Q-que, de que estas hablando?-. Pregunto rías.

N-no de nada..., pero porque sonaron tan sorprendidos?-. Kaito pregunto.

Entonces empezaré desde el principio

Los avatares o avatars, son clanes que viven en el inframundo desde tiempos inmemorables, cada uno con un elemento principal, fuego, agua, aire, tierra y rayo, se mantuvieron neutrales en la gran guerra, pero la razón del porque me sorprendí, es que los avatares de fuego... Estaban extintos-. Rías explico.

Extintos?-. Kaito.

Si, fue raro que incluso hasta la fecha no se ha podido descifrar, simplemente y literalmente desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana-. Rías.

Woooou, kaito, creo que eres el ultimo de fuego-. Dijo issei.

Hmmm...-. Kaito pensó.

Ese tipo de joya en tu brazo es prueba de ello-. Dijo akeno.

Entonces, puedo controlar el fuego?-. Dijo kaito

Sip, pero para eso se necesita entrenar para controlarlo-. Dijo kiba.

Entrenar?, dime rías, se puede hacer un entrenamiento físico para controlarlo?-. Kaito pregunto.

Eh?, si, si creo que con entrenamiento físico podrías, pero para controlar mejor cuanto fuego usas deberías meditar-. Dijo rías.

Esta bien-. Kaito.

Dejando al lado eso, es momento de que repartan estos folletos-. Dijo rías sacando unos papeles.

Ah!, eso me lo dio una chica en la calle, me pregunte porque?-. Dijo issei.

Como verán, sirven para invocarnos a nosotros los demonios, hacemos pactos con humanos y asi subir de rango-. Dijo rías.

Subir de rango?-. Kaito e issei.

Oh, no les he explicado, bien, en la sociedad de demonios existen diferentes rangos, el primero es en el que están ustedes y los demas, el de demonio de nivel bajo, luego estoy yo que soy un demonio de clase alta, después de mi están los demonios muy poderosos, los demonios supremos y al final están los que nos lideran, los maou-. Rías explico.

Los maou... Son los mas poderosos... Entonces... Me voy a convertir en uno!-. Exclamó kaito.

Quieres ser maou?-. Pregunto koneko.

Si, si tu descripción es correcta rías, entonces quisiera ser uno de ellos!, alguien a quien admirar y seguir-. Dijo kaito con convicción.

Rias-senpai, entonces, si uno se convierte en clase alta, puedes tener un guildo?!-. Exclamo issei.

'Oh,no, aqui va'-. Pensó kaito.

Hmm..., si, si se puede tener uno-. Dijo rías.

Ay, no, no debiste haber contestado eso rías...-. Kaito.

Hmm?-. Rías

Uooooo!, entonces mi sueño de tener un harem es posible!-. Exclamo issei feliz.

U-un harem?-. Kiba.

Si, porque los miembros tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga verdad!?-. Issei.

Esta bien, esta bien, calmate issei, que te estas hiperventilando-. Kaito avisó.

Dejando eso de lado, es mejor que se pongan en marcha-. Dijo rías.

Ok ri-. Kaito

Bouchou, ya que son mis siervos, me llamaran buchou-. Rías.

Esta bien buchou-. Issei.

Ok ria-. Kaito paro cuando vio la mirada de ella.

Haaa... Ok, buchou-. Kaito dijo derrotado.

Después de varios días de entregar folletos, acabaron por entregar los últimos, kaito tuvo algunas problemas pero fueron menores mientras que al pobre issei, le cacheteaban por quedarse viendo el pecho de las chicas.

Después de haber entregado todo iban de regreso a casa.

Haaa... Esto si que es cansado, no issei-. Kaito dijo.

Si, fiuuu, que bueno que al fin terminamos.-. Issei dijo.

En ese momento una presencia se sintió.

Issei! Agachate!-. Kaito grito al abalanzándose sobré issei.

Eh!?-. Exclamó.

En el lugar donde estaban se clavó una lanza de luz como la de yuma...

'Otro ángel caído!?'-. Grito en su mente kaito.

Hmmm?, eres capaz de sentir mi presencia eh?, te felicito...-. Una voz se oyó.

Voltearon y vieron a un tipo con cabello negro y una gabardina.

Hmmm, ustedes son demonios, que están haciendo lejos de su maestro o quizás son exiliados?, no importa porque acabaré con ustedes-. Dijo el tipo.

Si piensas que dejare pasar eso estas equivocado!-. Kaito grito saltando.

Haaa!-. Le dio un golpe.

Guuu... Parece que eres fuerte-. Dijo el tipo

'Que es esto, mis golpes mejoraron y mi salto se duplico, parece que tener el cuerpo de un demonio mejoro mis habilidades' -. Kaito pensó.

Eso no te incumbe a ti!-. Kaito.

Hmm?, oh bueno, entonces me introducire, mi nombre es dohnaseek y prepararé para esto, demonio-. El llamado dohnaseek dijo.

Pero, de repente apareció un circulo mágico del suelo, era rías.

Ángel caído, deja a estos demonios que están conmigo-. Dijo rías "coolmente" o como dirían Badass

'Vaya, incluso rimó'-. Pensó kaito.

'Uff, que bueno que buchou vino'...-. Issei pensó.

Heeeh?, oh!, eres tu, así que estos son tus siervos, eh?, Rías Gremory?-. Dijo dohnaseek.

Si, y sera mejor que los dejes en paz-. Dijo rías.

Hmm..., esta bien pero sera mejor que los cuides porque estoy rondando-. Dohnaseek.

Ufufu... Entonces tu también cuidate...-. Rías.

Los 2 se miraban

Esta bien, princesa de la ruina-. Dohnaseek.

Se fue de la escena el ángel caído dejándolos solos.

Están bien chicos?-. Les pregunto rías.

Si, estamos bien, gracias bouchou-. Kaito.

Sera mejor que se dirigían a casa por hoy-. Rías.

Si, nos vemos y gracias bouchou-. Issei dijo.

Caminaron en silencio a su casa, mientras issei pensaba quien tenia los bustos mas grandes rías o akeno, kaito pensaba en otra cosa.

'Mis golpes casi no le hicieron nada al ángel caído... Maldición, creo que entrenaré en algún sábado con mis poderes, me tengo que hacer fuerte si quiero alcanzar un rango alto además de proteger a mis amigos, pero, rías no nos dijo que eramos, me pregunto si la pieza que me toco me da fuerza?... Bueno, de todos modos, tengo que buscar un lago... No quisiera ocasionar un incendio por accidente...-. Kaito pensó.

Oye kaito, me preguntaba, que piezas nos toco a los 2...-. Issei.

Si, yo también me pregunto, sentí un incremento en mi poder bruto, con la fuerza de mis piernas por si sola logre alcanzar al ángel caído, y la única que me viene a la mente que diera eso, seria la torre-. Explico kaito.

Y que cual que me toco?-. Issei preguntó.

Bueno, suponiendo que eres tu..., Un peón! Hahahahaa-. Kaito río.

Que!?, un peón, estoy seguro que tu eres el peón!-. Issei enojado.

A siii?, entonces no te importaría una apuesta, verdad?...-. Kaito tentó.

Por supuesto que no!-. Issei gritó.

Entonces, te apuesto 200¥ a que eres un peón-. Kaito dijo confiado.

Esta bien!-. Issei dijo.

Sellaron la apuesta con un apretón de manos, los 2 con mirada confiada.

Al siguiente día los llamaron en el orc.

Issei, kaito, es momento de que hagan su primer pacto.

Eso significa.. Que ya no tenemos que entregar folletos!?-. Issei.

Si, ya no los tienen que entregar-. Rías.

'Gracias a dios... Ay!, eso dolió'-. Pensó kaito sobandose la cabeza.

Akeno, empieza a hacer el circulo de invocación-. Rías.

Si, buchou-. Akeno.

Akeno empezó a recitar un conjuro en un idioma extraño.

Ya esta listo buchou-. Akeno dijo.

Muy bien, ise, kaito, denme sus manos-. Rías dijo.

Los 2 se las dieron y rías puso un símbolo en ellas.

'Es como el símbolo en el piso'-. Kaito pensó.

Muy bien, ise, tu ayudaras a koneko en un trabajo, mientras que tu, kaito, a kiba-. Rías explicó.

Por favor-. Koneko.

Tu puedes kaito-kun-. Kiba.

'Es un poco raro ser llamado así por un chico, pero bueno'-. Esta bien, kiba.-. Kaito.

No te preocupes, koneko-chan, lo lograre!-. Issei.

'Issei si que esta emocionado'-. Pensó kaito.

Entonces ise, entra en el circulo transportador-. Rías.

Issei se puso en posición y el circulo empezó a brillar.

Escucha issei, cuando estés en el otro lado, debes dar tu esfuerzo en cumplir el deseo del invocador-. Rías.

No te preocupes buchou!-. Issei.

La luz del circulo cegó momentáneamente al grupo y cuando se disipo... Issei seguía ahí...

Hmmm pfffft..-. Kaito conteniendo la risa.

Haaa... Ise, que voy hacer contigo-. Rías dijo desilusionada.

Ara, ara, no me esperaba...-. Akeno.

Issei-kun...-. Kiba.

...-. Koneko mirando a kaito.

Issei tu-. Rías paró

Buchou, dejame explicarlo que me acuerdo-. Kaito.

Uh?..., que?-. Issei confundido.

Issei, ese hechizo, es el mas fácil de todos... Es el primero que se aprende como demonio-. Kaito dijo aun conteniendo la risa.

Que!?-. Issei grito.

Eso significa... Que tienes menos magia que un demanoio de 5 AÑOS, Hahahahahahahaaaa-. Kaito ya no pudo contenerse mas.

Que!?, de 5 años, pero...-. Issei.

También significa que tendrás que ir a tu pacto en bicicleta..-. Rías dijo.

Eso solo sirvió para agrandar la depresión de issei y la risa de kaito.

Bueno, kaito es tu turno-. Dijo rías.

Hahahaa, haa, haa, uff, no me había reído así en años, hehehe-. Kaito entro en posición medio riéndose.

La luz volvió y cuando se disipo, kaito no estaba!

Bueno issei, sera mejor que te des prisa-. Rías.

Eh!, bueno, lo haré buchou!-. Issei volvió a su estado original.

En el caso de kaito.

Hmm, que?-. Dijo kaito

Quiero su me actúes de mayordomo-. Dijo una chica de 14 años sacando un traje.

'Haaa... Esto va a ser largo...'-. Kaito pensó.

Después de varios días de pactos, los 2 hermanos se encontraban agotados, entre actuar y dar cosas, no se acostumbraban fácilmente.

Pasaron los días y en un fin de semana.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, kaito investigo y encontró una área con lago, y se decidido por entrenar muy temprano. Se vistió con shorts de entrenamientos, una sudadera negra y con sus calienta-brazos, comió un cereal y dejo una nota a sus padres, como era muy temprano aun estaba fresco, así que se puso la gorra de la sudadera.

'Creo que empezaré con correr 10km, de aquí al lago'-. Pensó kaito.

Corrió los kilómetros y se sorprendió, antes era capaz de correr 8km máximo y cansarse, pero con su nuevo cuerpo aun no se cansaba.

'Convertirme en un demonio si que fue un avanze enorme'-. Pensó.

Al fin llego a la zona, un lago magnifico con agua clistarina, como khuo era una ciudad relativamente pequeña, las zonas fuera de ella aun tenían ese aire natural, pero el problema es que el lago estaba rodeado de arboles, lo que le preocupaba.

Bueno, mientras que mantenga mis poderes a raya, no pasara nada malo... Espero...-. Kaito dijo.

Y comenzó a entrenar

Empezó en meditar un poco para calmarse y sacar su poder, después de un rato lo logro y sintió sus manos en fuego.

'Es extraño... Estas llamas se sienten como una parte de mi... Me pregunto si...-. Kaito.

Apunto su mano al lago y se concentró, de repente salio disparada una pequeña bola de fuego.

'Wooou, disparo bolas de fuego, hmmm, me preguntó si puedo usar esto con el *kickboxing..'-. Kaito.

Empezó a dar jabs, uppercuts, ganchos, patadas de rodilla y giratorias, e hizo combinaciones, cuando ya empezaba a entrar en calor, usaba sus llamas inconscientemente, cuando daba un golpe, una mini explosión de fuego aparecían,cuando daba patadas, sus llamas hacían como un arco, pero lo mas notable que se hizo fue al final..

Y ahora en el final! Wooaaaa!-. Grito kaito al dar, la patada giratoria.

Pero esta vez no solamente las llamas siguieron a la pierna de kaito, sino que hizo una honda de fuego que recorrió una buena distancia antes de disiparse en el lago.

Haaa,haaa,haaa, uff, bueno , es momento de empezar los ejercicios!-. Dijo kaito todo activado.

Mientras que kaito entrenaba por horas, una persona se encontraba en un parque...

~Issei POV~

Después de levantarme y ver la nota de kaito, estuve en rato deambulando.

'Parece que lo de querer ser maou no era mentira'-. Pensé.

Pasaba por una plaza cuando oí

Huauuu! "Ploff"

'Uy, eso sonó que dolio'

Voltee a ver y lo que vi... Fue a una hermana caída en el suelo... De cara y con los brazos estirados.

'Wooo, se ven hasta sus panties... No, no issei, no es momento de eso'-. Me calme.

Oye, hermana, estas bien?-. Pregunte.

Hauuu, por que sigo cayendo?, uh?, a si!, estoy bien!-. Me dijo.

Te ayudo-. Dije.

Cuando se levanto, soplo el viento y su velo se le cayo, y vi su cabello rubio largo y los ojos mas inocentes que he visto, parecía verdaderamente un ángel.

Gracias-. Ella dijo.

D-de nada-. Sutere un poquito ahí.

Una atmósfera incomoda cayó sobre nosotros así que..

Bueno, y a donde te diriges?-. Pregunte.

Estoy en un viaje santo a la iglesia de esta ciudad, pero parece que me perdí, y no puedo entender muy bien el lenguaje...-. Me dijo.

'Que no puede entender, entonces como.., ah! Es eso de lo que nos contó buchou, la habilidad de entender diferentes idiomas y dijo que estaba buscando la iglesia?...' yo se donde esta la iglesia, si quiere sigueme-. Le dije.

En serio!?, muchas gracias...

Issei-. Dije.

Gracias issei-san, me llamo Asia argento-. Me dijo.

Ok, entonces pongamonos en mar-. Corte lo que iba a decir cuando se escucho el llanto de un niño.

Asia se acercó y de sus manos salio un resplandor verde...

'Acaso ella tiene un sacred gear?'-. Me preguntó.

Después de curarlo el chico le agradeció y se fue con su mama.

Dijo gracias-. Dije.

Asia solamente sonrió.

Oye, acaso no tendrás un sacred gear, asia?-. Pregunté.

Si, es la bendición que dios me dio, el twilight healing me da la habilidad de curar heridas-. Dijo asia.

Eso es una habilidad util-. Dije.

Nos pusimos en camino y hablamos de varias cosas, llegamos a la iglesia y sentí una presión de ella.

'Quizás no me debería acercar' bueno, asia, te dejo aqui-. Dije.

Hmmm, issei-san, no quisieras tomar un té?-. Me dijo con expresión linda.

E-es que estoy ocupado, quizás alguna otra vez podamos salir?-. Pregunté.

Si, si me gustaría, adiós y gracias issei-san-. Me dijo.

Adiós, asia-. Dije.

Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

* kaito desde que estaba pequeño le interesaba pelear, al ver luchas en la televisión, pidió a sus padres que lo inscribieran en clases de kickboxing, así, desde pequeño ha peleado con bravucones y a veces con delincuentes ganándose una fama no muy buena.


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueño de High School DxD, solo de mi OC. Espero que les guste=]**

The history of kaito. Ep. 4

Este capitulo tiene maldiciones y obscenidades.

~kaito. POV~

Volvía de regreso al orc, cuando oí..

Issei, no te vuelvas a acercar a la iglesia-. Dijo la voz de rías.

'En que se habrá metido esta vez?-. Pensé.

Toqué la puerta y abrió koneko-chan, adentro, vi a issei siendo regañado por rías.

P-pero...-. Issei intento hablar.

Sin peros, como humano, podrías haber sido revivido como demonio, pero ahora, si mueres no hay manera de revivirte, y además, la iglesia tiene los principales peligros para nosotros, sabes lo serio que es eso?...-. Rías dijo.

Yo..., haaa..., esta bien buchou-. Le dijo issei a rías.

Hey, issei, en que te metiste esta vez?-. Dije.

Kaito!, buen es que yo..-. Issei paro cuando akeno vino.

Ara, ara, issei-kun ya ha dejado de ser regañado por rías, buchou, tenemos una orden ser archiduque-. Akeno dijo.

Oh, si?,bueno, entonces esta es la mejor ovación de enseñarles a ti issei y kaito, como pelean los demonios-. Rías dijo.

Vamos a ir!?-. Issei.

'Por fin!, un poco de acción!'-. Exclamé.

Si, es momento de irnos-. Rías.

~fin del POV~

Llegaron a un almacén en la noche, la puerta estaba abierta.

Tenemos una orden de eliminar a un demonio exiliado que ha estado engañando a humanos para comérselos-. Rías dijo.

Comérselos?, eso si esta mal-. Dijo kaito.

También sera un buen momento de explicarles las habilidades de cada una de las evil pieces-. Rías.

Habilidades?-. Issei preguntó.

Si, hablemos mientras caminamos-. Dijo rías mientras abría la puerta.

Como verán, en el juego del ajedrez existen 6 piezas principales, el peón, la torre, el caballo, el alfil, la reina y el rey, cada una de estas, excepto el rey, da una habilidad especial al reencarnar a alguien-. Rías explicó.

'Habilidades especiales, hah, este sistema debe de haber sido inventado por alguien muy inteligente'-. Kaito pensó.

Y cúa seri-. Kaito paro cuando sintió un olor.

'Este olor es de sangre...'-. Pensó el.

Entraron a un cuarto muy grande con luces apagadas, issei se encontraba un poco pálido por el olor y kaito se encontraba nervioso. De repente, unas pisadas se oyeron y de la oscuridad salio..

Wooo, oppai!-. Issei exclamó.

Yo que tu no me emocionaría tanto...-. Dijo kaito.

Si porque mientras que la mitad de arriba era una mujer sin ropa, la mitad de abajo era un cuerpo grotesco.

Demonio exiliado vizer, hemos venido a eliminarte-. Rías dijo elegantemente.

Ketaketaketaketa, que es eso que he oído, bañare tu cuerpo como el color de tu cabello-. Exclamo la criatura.

Hablas elegantemente..., Yuuto!-. Rías.

Hai buchou!-. Dijo kiba entrando en acción.

Entonces yo..-. Dijo kaito liberando sus llamas.

No kaito, no es necesario que peleen, solo observen-. Rías dijo.

Haaa.. Bueno 'Maldición.. Y yo que quería algo de acción... Rime.-. Kaito.

Kiba ataco a toda velocidad con sus espadas.

Wooo!, desapareció!-. Issei.

No.. Solo se esta moviendo rápido-. Dijo kaito que podía ver a kiba, pero con dificultad.

Eres capaz de verlo.., impresionante, kiba es mi caballero, su habilidad es una inmensa velocidad, ahora..., koneko!-. Rías.

Koneko salto al ataqué, cuando el demonio la vio, trato de pisarla..

Koneko-chan!-. Grito issei.

No te preocupes issei, koneko no estará lastimada de un golpe así, ella es mi torre y la habilidad de una torre es...-. Rías paro cuando koneko salí ilesa del hoyo de la pisada.

Vuela...-. Es lo único que se escucho de koneko antes que le diera un puñetazo al demonio.

Waaaaa-. Y es lo único que se escucho del demonio.

'Y voló..., y volé de el... Allá por la arbolada... Que estoy pensando?*'-. Kaito.

Una fuerza increíble y gran defensa-. Dijo rías.

'Haah!, lo sabia!-. Kaito pensó.

Heh, una Loli con súper fuerza, creía que solo en el anime-. Kaito dijo.

Hehe-. Issei río.

Rías sonrió y llamo a la final contendiente...

Akeno!-. Rías.

Sera un placer, buchou, ufufufu-. Akeno río de una manera diferente.

'Que onda con esa mirada...'-. Issei y kaito pensaron.

Bueno, empecemos sr. Demonio..-. Akeno.

De repente un rayo le cayó al demonio

Aun puedes seguir eh?, pues toma ufufufu..-. Akeno dijo con mejillas sonrojadas y temblando un poquito, pero no de frío...

Akeno es mi reina y ella tiene todas las habilidades de las demás piezas y además..-. Rías.

'Se esta riendo... Oh, no, ya se lo que es ella...'-. Kaito pensó temblando un poco.

Que te pasa kaito?-. Pregunto issei.

Issei..., como se les llama a las personas que les agrada infligir daño?...-. Kaito dijo.

Dices que ella es un!?-. Exclamó issei con miedo.

Ufufufu... Un poco por aquí y aquí!, ohohohoo!-. Akeno.

Así es, ellas es un sádico supremo-. Rías dijo naturalmente.

Eh... Creo que le tengo miedo bichou...-. Kaito dijo.

No pasa nada, akeno es muy amable con sus amigos, incluso dijo que eres lindo, seguramente te consentirá gentilmente-. Rías dijo.

Maldito kaito, que buena suerte maldición!-. Issei dijo.

No creo que gustarle a un sádico, o sádica en esta ocasión sea bueno...-. Kaito murmuró.

Esta bien akeno, es suficiente-. Rías dijo.

Hai, buchou-. Akeno dijo temblando, ya mas notablemente.

Rías se acerco al demonio y dijo..

Ultima petición-. Rías dijo coolmente o badass.

Matame...-. Fue lo que se escucho.

Como lo desees-. Rías dijo.

De ella salio un poder negro-carmesí que oblitero al demonio dejando absolutamente nada.

'Woou'-. Pensaron kaito e issei.

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo-. Dijo rías.

Pero rías, aun no nos has dicho sobre nuestras piezas-. Dijo kaito.

Ah!, casi se me olvidaba, muy bien, tu kaito, eres mi segunda torre-. Dijo rías.

Wooohooou!, que te dije issei!-. Exclamó kaito.

Maldición... Y yo que soy buchou?-. Issei preguntó.

Tu issei eres mi peón-. Dijo rías.

Te lo dije issei!-. Kaito.

Maldición, entonces soy el mas débil...-. Dijo issei triste.

Hey, vamos issei no te deprimas tanto, que tienes una habilidad especial-. Dijo kaito, los genes de hermano mayor entrando en acción.

Ah si?, cual?-. Pregunto issei aun deprimido.

Dime issei, que pasa cuando un peón llega al final del tablero enemigo?-. Kaito dijo.

Se promueve a... Es cierto!-. Issei dijo.

Sip!, tu poder es la promoción, así que no estés tan deprimido-. Dijo kaito poniendo una mano en el hombro de issei.

Rías sonrió.

Kaito-senpai es un buen hermano-. Dijo koneko.

Pero ahora...-. Kaito dijo extendiéndole la mano a issei.

?-. Issei.

La apuesta se paga o la deuda se queda-. Dijo kaito.

Maldición...-. Issei.

Hehehe.., podrán hacer eso en otra parte, es momento de irnos-. Rías comandó.

Hai buchou!-. Dijeron todos.

Los días pasaban, con kaito entrenando mas con sus poderes y acostumbrándose a ellos, y los dos hermanos adaptándose a la vida como demonio.

Issei, hoy tienes otro pactó-. Rías dijo.

Otro?, esta bien buchou!-. Issei dijo.

Te importa si acompaño a issei , rías?-. Preguntó kaito.

Por que?-. Rías dijo.

Es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este trabajo-. Kaito dijo.

Como uno de esos que tenias de niño?-. Issei.

?-. Rías.

Oh, si, cuando eramos niños, kaito tenía este extraño presentimiento y casi siempre era verdad-. Issei explicó.

Por favor, buchou-. Kaito.

Esta bien, pero no causen problemas-. Rías advirtió.

Ok ria-, digo buchou-. Kaito dijo al ver otra vez la cara de ella.

Se pusieron en marcha y llegaron al lugar del pacto.. Pero kaito sintió o mas bien olió algo..

Espera issei, esto tiene mala pinta...-. Dijo kaito serio.

En serio?-. Issei pregunto porque no había visto a su hermano así de serio.

Si, preparaté y sigueme-. Dijo kaito.

Issei solamente asintió y sacó su sacred gear, kaito también saco sus llamas.

La puerta se encontraba abierta..., mas bien la forzaron a abrirse, los 2 se adentraron en la casa..

Disculpen, somos los de gremory, hay alguien en casa?..-. Kaito dijo pero ninguno respondió.

Vamos a la planta alta issei, que estoy seguro que algo esta pasando aquí...-. Kaito.

Subieron y vieron la puerta de un cuarto entreabierta, cuando entraron se encontraron con..

Oh, dios mio...-. Dijo kaito conteniendo sus deseos de vomitar.

Aquella era una vista grotesca, un cuerpo clavado en la pared con las tripas afuera, su posición representaba a la de un exorcismo y había letras grabadas en la pared.

A issei no le fue muy bien con lo de contenerse y vacío su estomago en un lado de la habitación...

Quien haría algo como esto!..-. Dijo kaito enojado intentando descifrar el mensaje en la pared.

Significa "muerte para los pecadores" sabias-. Dijo una nueva voz.

Voltearon a ver a un chico como de su edad, pelo rubio y ropas que asimilaban a un sacerdote, tenia una aura santísima, pero kaito sintió una locura tremenda viniendo de el..

Quien eres tu?... Fuiste el que hizo esto!?-. Kaito.

Ah, si soy yo y me llamo Freed Zaelzan, pero eso no importe porque ustedes mierdas de demonios van a morir hoy!-. Grito como un maniático.

Pero no perteneces a la iglesia!?-. Ahora issei fue el que grito.

No, me echaron, es que a mi me gusta cortar y rebanar demonios y otras cosas no importa que sean, puedo rebanarlos?, me encantaría!, pero no les gustaría, oh bueno, lo tendrán que soportar!-. Freed otra vez grito.

Pero no deberías de estar protegiendo a los humanos de nosotros!?-. Kaito grito.

Eh!?, una mierda como tu me esta diciendo lo que debo hacer!?, escucha, el invocaba demonios, lo que le hacia un codicioso, y de eso se alimentan mierdas de demonios como tu y tu amiguito de al lado, no sera necesario que se presenten, van a morir!-. Grito freed sacando una espada de luz y abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Kaito estuvo preparado, dio un paso hacia adelante y le disparo una bola de fuego a freed, este la cubrió con su espada pero cuando la aparto kaito ya estaba ahí y le dio un puñetazo en la cara lo que lo mando a volar a la pared. El puño de kaito estaba en llamas.

Pero freed se levanto y saco un revolver, disparo unas balas a kaito e issei, kaito uso sus llamas para hacer un escudo de fuego y que se quemaran las balas, una vez acabadas las balas de freed, disipo su escudo y corrió hacia el pero tuvo que esquivar un tajo de el, así fue durante unos instantes, kaito esquivando con un poco de problemas los ataques de freed y este se volvía cada vez mas frustrado, cuando por fin vio una abertura le dio un tajo en el hombro y kaito salto hacia atrás.

Guuu...-. Gruño kaito por el dolor.

Kaito!, estas bien!?-. Issei exclamo y fue hacia el.

Maldición, como escuece-. Dijo entre dientes kaito.

Haahahahaha, eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme!?, lo sabia! Solo eres un mierda y nada más!-. Exclamo freed caminando hacia los 2.

Pero de repente llego a la escena alguien inesperado... Era Asia!.

Asia!?-. Issei.

Issei-san!?-. Exclamo asia, pero al ver a la pared.

N-noooo!-. Exclamo ella en shock.

Es la primera vez que vez esto asia-chan, yo lo hice, convocaba demonios y tenia que pagar!-. Freed dijo.

N-no.. Eso no..-. Dijo asia temblando.

No importa, primero tengo que acabar con los demonios, ves asia-chan tu amigo es un demonio!-. Freed exclamo.

Issei-san.. Tu..-. Asia dijo.

Ahora mueran!-. Grito freed.

Nooo!-. Asia se puso en medio de los 3.

Que asia-chan!?, estas protegiéndolos!?-. Freed.

Se que son demonios pero issei-san no es malo y el amigo de issei-san también, por favor, dejamos ir-. Asia suplico.

Pero freed enloqueció, le dio un tajo a las ropas de asia lo que hizo que se desgarraran y la empujo a la pared.

Perra!, escuchame, solamente por que el caído me dijo que no te lastimase o matara no me dijo que no podía violarte!-. Exclamo un enloquecido freed.

No te acuerdas de mi?..-. Dijo una voz atrás de el antes de haber sido mandado a la otra pared del cuarto.

Era kaito que se había levantado de nuevo!.

Tch, me olvide de ti-. Dijo freed.

En ese momento apareció un circulo mágico en el suelo, era el orc!

Hmmm, ya veo por que me olía mal el asunto-. Dijo rías.

Exorcista-. Dijo koneko.

Ara, ara, estas bien, kaito-kun?-. Dijo la voz de akeno.

Que le has hecho a mis lindos siervos-. Dijo rías.

Oh, mas mierdas de demonios, bueno, más para mi!-. Freed.

Rías lo miro con una mirada intensa.

Uhh!.., que es este sentimiento que tengo!, sera amor?!, no es instinto asesina, eso es one-san, me encanta!-. Grito freed saltando.

En eso kiba bloqueo la espada de freed.

No dejare que lastimes a buchou-. Dijo el.

Pero akeno tenia noticias malas.

Buchou, vienen refuerzos y son muchos tenemos que irnos!-. Akeno exclamó.

Esta bien, es momento de irnos-. Dijo rías.

No te dejare que te vayas así como así!-. Grito freed lanzandole una botella de agua bendita a rías.

Buchou!-. Issei se lanzo para protegerla.

Issei!-. Grito kaito.

Este, apunto una llamarada de fuego a la botella así rompiéndola y quemando el agua, pero algunas gotas cayeron sobre issei.

Guuhouu-. Issei gruño de dolor.

Issei!, no te preocupes, te curare pero es momento de irnos!-. Rías dijo.

Asia..., ven con nosotros-. Dijo issei.

N-no puedo..-. Asia.

Issei, es imposible que ella pueda venir, el circulo no funciona en ella-. Dijo rías.

Pero...-. Issei dijo.

No te preocupes issei-san, estaré bien...-. Dijo asia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volveré a por ti...-. Dijo issei.

Es mejor ponernos en marcha-. Dijo kaito.

Entraron en el circulo, y se fueron de la escena.

"Slap!"-. Es el sonido que se oyó en todo el salón.

Issei acababa de haber sido cacheteado por rías que lo miraba de forma seria.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez mas, no!, no puedes ir a por la hermana!, perteneces al orc-. Dijo rías con tono mandatorio.

Entonces expulsame que yo voy a ir!-. Dijo issei.

Kaito se encontraba en silencio viendo el intercambio entre rías e issei, el entendía la razón de issei, pero no dejaba de preocuparle.

Cuantas veces ten-. Rías paro cuando akeno hablo.

Buchou, tenemos un mandato y tenemos que ir-. Dijo akeno.

Esta bien, issei escuchame, la habilidad de un peón como dijo kaito es la promoción y recuerda que los sacred gear corresponden al deseo, mientras mas deseo tengas, responderá a ello-. Dijo rías.

Deseo?...-. Issei murmuro.

Kaito sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rías.

Entonces, nos vamos-. Dijo rías yéndose con akeno.

Cuando se fueron..

Aun piensas ir verdad?-. Kaito pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Si, no puedo dejar así a asia-. Dijo issei con convicción.

Entonces te acompañare-. Kaito dijo sonriendo.

E-en serio?-. Issei.

Kaito dio una sonrisa muy grande mostrando los dientes.

Por supuesto!, somos hermanos, por supuesto que voy contigo-. Dijo kaito.

Yo también voy-. Dijo kiba.

Y yo-. Koneko.

Kiba, koneko-chan, kaito.. Gracias, en serio!-. Dijo issei feliz de que sus amigos y hermano estaban con el.

Entonces... Demosle a esos ángeles caídos algo que recordaran por años!-. Kaito dijo entusiasmado.

Sii!-. Gritaron aunque koneko no muy fuerte.

Llegaron a la iglesia.

Chicos, yo iré por el bosque trasero, siento tres presencias ahi-. Kaito dijo.

Puedes sentirlas kaito-kun?-. Dijo kiba.

Si, no se como pero siento algo-. Dijo kaito extrañado.

'Kaito-senpai no estará...'-. Koneko pensó un tanto alarmada.

Estas seguro que puedes solo-. Dijo issei.

Sip, no te preocupes, eh entrenado mucho estos dias-. Dijo kaito poniendo una mano en su bicep.

Entonces te lo dejaremos a ti kaito-senpai-. Koneko dijo.

Cuidare, si?-. Dijo issei.

Hey!, debería decirte yo eso a ti!, pero en serio, no mueras eh?-. Kaito dijo ofreciendo un choque de puños.

Hehe, por supuesto que no-. Dijo issei sonriendo chocando los puños.

Koneko y kiba sonrieron al lazo entre hermanos.

Kaito llego a la parte trasera en donde se encontraba un gran bosque.

'Me pregunto donde estaran'-. Kaito pensó.

Oh?, osea que el hermano del pervertido vino-. Dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Kaito volteo a ver al tipo dohnaseek y 2 personas mas.

La primera era una mujer bella con pelo negro que le tapaba un ojo, llevaba un vestido azul que le hacían resaltar sus atributos.

La segunda era una chica con pelo de color rubio atado en coletas y llevaba un atuendo de gótica.

Estos eran ángeles caídos.

Hmmm, no pensaría que te volvería a ver mocoso..., este chico es diferente, así que tengan cuidado kalawarner y mitlet-. Dijo dohnaseek.

Eh?, en serio-. La ahora llamada mitlet dijo.

No se ve para tanto-. Dijo kalawarner.

Heh?, que no soy para tanto... Eso lo veremos!-. Kaito grito "encendiéndose" y entrando a la acción.

'Estoy todo encendido!... No se por que eso sonó como una referencia a alguien'-. Pensó kaito.

Comenzó la pelea.

Los tres ángeles caídos se separaron y emprendieron vuelo, comenzaron a lanzarle lanzas de luz que el esquivaba, el lanzaba bolas de fuego a ellos que esquivaban, claramente usando las alturas a su ventaja.

'Maldición y yo que no he practicado volar... Tengo que hacer algo!-. Pensó kaito desesperado.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, si las llamas eran una parte de el, por que no usarlas para volar?.

Se alejo de ellos y se concentro..., de repente sus piernas se envolvieron de fuego y fue capaz de levitar.

Wohou!, segunda ronda cabrones!-. Grito kaito propulsándose.

Gracias al estar en el mismo nivel pudo pelear con ellos.

'Tengo que concentrarme, hacer un disparo mas grande, lo suficientemente grande para acabar con ellos!, Entonces... Usare eso...'-. Pensó kaito.

Bajo al suelo y se preparo, no sin antes.

Ustedes tres no se rendirán verdad?...-. Kaito dijo.

Por supuesto que no!, tenemos una misión y es imposible que nos venzas-. Dijo kalawarner arrogantemente.

Haaa... No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejan otra opcion-. Dijo kaito entrando en acción.

Hizo una pose, quitándose la chaqueta y subiéndose la manga derecha para dejar libre su gema, al verla los ángeles caídos abrieron a mas no poder sus ojos.., poniendo la mano sobre la gema y apretándola dijo..

Noo!, detenganlo!-. Grito asustado dohnaseek.

Fire mode...-. Kaito susurro.

Un tornado de fuego erupto de kaito quemando un poco a los ángeles caídos...

~Flashback~

Buchou, he notado algo raro...-. Dijo kaito.

Que es kaito?-. Pregunto rías.

E estado entrenando por varios días con mis poderes y he notado algo, la ultima vez que entrene, mi gema brillo de un intenso color rojo y luego se disipó-. Kaito dijo.

E-en serio tan pronto..., heh, parece que eres un prodigio en ser un avatar kaito-. Dijo rías orgullosa.

Eh?-. Kaito.

Dejame explicarte, los avatares, todos, tienen varios niveles de avance, el nivel iniciario es en el que estabas a principio, después de entrenar, asumo que unas marcas negras han aparecido alrededor de la gema, verdad?-. Rías.

Si, tienen una forma extraña, no se lo que son-. Kaito dijo.

Esas marcas muestran el avance de tus poderes, significa que ahora estas en el nivel medio que te ayudara a desbloquear un modo único de los avatares-. Dijo rías.

En serio?-. Dijo kaito.

Si, como por ejemplo, en el modo de agua, pueden controlar la temperatura de su agua, en el de tierra, pueden controlar la dureza de sus piedras-. Explico rías.

Entonces, en el mio, podre controlar mejor mis llamas!?-. Dijo kaito emocionado.

Si, pero ten cuidado, estas iniciando en usar el modo, así que no te sobreesfuerzes mucho-. Advirtió rías.

Esta bien ri-, bueno buchou-. Otra vez kaito se asusto.

~Fin del Flashback~

Cuando las llamas se disiparon, kaito estuvo en medio de ellas, su apariencia cambio

Su pelo ya no castaño, ahora en forma de llama y de un color rojo como sus llamas, ojos rojos, su gema visible para todos y su atuendo cambio, ahora llevaba, una chaqueta sin el brazo derecho color roja, una camisa negra con el kanji de fuego, las marcas de la gema se extendían desde todo el brazo de kaito a su espalda donde formaba un octágono, tenia un pantalón color negro con marcas rojas en los lados y sus botas tenían acentos rojos, en su mano derecha tenia guante negro sin dedos que llegaba a la gema con defensas color rojo*.

Cuando los ángeles caídos lo vieron, el temor los invadió..

N-no sabia que el era un a-avatar de f-fuego..-. Dijo mitlet con temor.

Ahora que saben esto, se rinden?, es su ultima oportunidad de salir con vida..-. Dijo kaito, su voz un poco mas grave.

Mitlet y kalawarner lo contemplaron, mientras dohnaseek..

Hahahaha, me dices que me rinda?, no importa que seas un avatar de fuego, te matare-. Dijo arrogante.

Tch, y yo que no quería hacerlo..., bueno, tu lo decidiste-. Kaito.

Desvaneció en partículas, esas partículas rápidamente se dirigieron a dohnaseek y kaito apareció detrás de el..

Q-que!?, guoooohoo!-. Dohnaseek exclamo cuando.

Kaito atravesó su mano a través de dohnaseek, sus llamas actuaban como una cortadora de plasma en forma de cuchilla de fuego.

Te lo advertí..-. Dijo kaito fríamente.

El cuerpo sin vida de dohnaseek cayo al suelo con un ruido seco.

Lentamente kaito volteo a ver a los otros ángeles caídos..

Y, bien, otro que quiera probar suerte?...-. Dijo kaito amenazadoramente.

Mitlet y kalawarner se asustaron a mas no poder, estaban aterradas, así que tomaron una desición.

Nos rendimos-. Dijo kalawarner y mitlet.

Entonces... Salgan de mi vista!-. Grito kaito.

Ellas no lo pensaron 2 veces y se fueron volando.

Kaito regreso al suelo y volvió a su forma normal cansado un poco.

'Uff, uff, es la segunda vez que lo hago, creo que esta vez dure 5 minutos y estoy cansado, maldición, tengo que entrenar mas'-.. Pensó kaito.

Ara, ara, kaito-kun si que es impresionante-. Dijo una voz en el oído de kaito.

Este se congelo un momento y luego se relajo, un poco porque podía sentir las "gemelas" de akeno en su espalda.

A-akeno, que estas haciendo-. Dijo kaito un poco sonrojado.

Hmm~, solo estoy felicitando a mi pequeño kouhai de su victoria-. Susurro akeno en su oído.

Lo llamaba kouhai por tener mas tiempo que el siendo demonio.

Sabes, podría dejar que me atacaras.., pero a mi me gusta ser dominante, hmmm~, debes demostrarte kaito-kun~-. Akeno le susurro seductivamente.

'Q-que!?'-. Pensó kaito.

Akeno, no es momento para eso-. Dijo rías que salia del bosque, una sonrisa picara.

Hai, buchou, seguiremos con esto en otra ocasión, kaito-kun~-. Dijo akeno dejándolo ir.

'Uff, uff, rías eres mi salvadora!'-. Kaito pensó.

Te felicito kaito, pocas semana siendo demonio y lograste derrotar a 3 ángeles caídos!-. Felicito rías.

Uff, si, me costo mantener la transformación pero lo logre-. Dijo kaito orgulloso.

Es mejor que entremos, estoy segura que ya terminaron-. Dijo rias

Ok-. Dijo kaito.

Entraron y bajaron al sótano de la iglesia, en el camino se encontraron con koneko y kiba.

Hey chicos-. Kaito.

Kaito-senpai, sentí tu poder, te estas volviendo fuerte-. Dijo koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así es kaito-kun, eres fuerte-. Dijo kiba sonriendo.

Per, issei, esta bien!?-. Kaito.

No te preocupes, el logro vencer a raynare-. Dijo kiba.

En serio?, heh, me alegro-. Kaito dijo aliviado.

Y también descubrí algo increíble sobre el, vamos les diré ahi-. Rías dijo.

Llegaron al sótano y vieron a issei en el piso con la hermana.

Issei!, estas bien!?-. El estado de issei preocupo a kaito.

S-si, e-stoy bien, u-un poco a-adolorido, heh-. Issei trato de sonreír pero le dolió.

Haaa... Me alegro, te felicito issei, lograste vencer a un ángel caído-. Kaito felicito.

Si pero..., no logre salvar a asia...-. Dijo issei triste.

Kaito se quedo callado pensando...

Rías!, no podrías..-. Kaito dijo.

No te preocupes kaito, lo haré pero primero tengo que hacer explicar algo, akeno, la tienes?-. Rías pregunto.

Hai buchou-. Akeno dijo creando un circulo de magia.

De el salio un inconsciente raynare.

Koneko, el agua-. Rías ordeno.

Koneko le lanzo el agua al ángel caído causando que se despertara.

Q-que!?-. Raynare.

Hola ángel caído raynare, una situación un poco extraña no lo crees?-. Dijo rías.

Maldición, no puedo creer que un chico-. Raynare gruño.

No me cortes, como te decía, este chico que tu intentaste matar... Posee un poder único... Sabes?-. Dijo rías con una sonrisa.

No digas que..-. Raynare en shock.

Así es, este chico como tu dices posee una de las 13 longinus mas poderosas de todas... La boosted gear... Capaz de duplicar el poder del usuario cada diez segundos, incluso puede matar a un dios-. Dijo rías victoriosa.

Tanto poder en un chico-. Raynare.

Y también su hermano... Sabes, inconscientemente me diste unos nuevos siervos muy poderosos, porque aparte de tener al welsh dragón, también tengo al ultimo avatar de fuego!-. Rías exclawmó.

Que, e-ese chico, a-avatar de fuego...-. Raynare en un shock.

Es momento de despedirnos-. Dijo rías concentrando su poder.

E-espera issei-kun por favor salva-. Raynare se corto cuando.

Ni se te ocurra raynare-. Mutero kaito fríamente.

En eso llego freed.

Tu, exorcista, ayudame que soy tu superior-. Raynare suplicó.

Hmmm?, eso significa que puedo tener sexo con un ángel caído, por que me encantaría!-. Freed exclamó.

No seas idiota eso no-. Raynare paro cuando.

Adiós raynare-. Dijo issei.

Rías disparo su poder obliterando por completo al ángel caído, su grito de dolor se escucho por toda la iglesia hasta que al fin se disipo..

No te dejare escapar freed!-. Dijo kaito corriendo hacia el.

Lo siento, pero es momento de irme!-. Freed grito lanzando una bomba de luz al suelo.

Estuvieron momentáneamente ciegos y cuando se disipo el ya no estaba.

'Maldición, se que dejarle vivo solamente atraerá problemas'-. Kaito pensó.

Bueno es momento de tener otro miembro en el club, akeno, la pieza del alfil, por favor-. Rías dijo.

Hai-. Akeno.

Buchou!, acaso la vas a reencarnar!?-. Dijo issei esperanzado.

Si.., su sacred gear sera una buena adquisición a mi grupo-. Rías dijo sonriendo.

Se puso en posición.

Desde este momento, tu asia argento, estarás bajo mi orden al convertirte en mi alfil-. Dijo rías.

Una luz emano del suelo y la pieza del alfil lentamente entro en asia, cuando la luz se calmo, ella abrió los ojos confundida.

Umm... Issei-san?-. Dijo una confundida asia.

Vamos a casa, asia-. Dijo issei abrazándola llorando de alegría.

Kaito sonrió.

Despues de varios días.

Kaito se encontraba en camino al orc, había pasado una semana desde el incidente de los ángeles caídos y su deseo de ser maou se intensifico lo que le hizo alargar su entrenamiento.

Llego al orc, entro y vio a una asia haciendo pucheros pero tenia el uniforme de khuo.

Asia?-. Pregunto kaito.

Kaito-san!-. Asia dijo.

Hey kaito, no lo vas a creer!, asia se movió a nuestra escuela!-. Dijo un issei feliz.

Me alegro issei, aunque no me he presentado bien, soy kaito hyoodo, hermano mayor de issei aqui-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

A-asia argento, me da gusto conocerte kaito-san-. Dijo asia.

Hehehe, siempre quise tener una hermanita como tu, no como el idiota de mi hermano-. Dijo kaito poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a asia.

Oí!-. Grito issei.

I-issei san no es idiota-. Asia dijo con un bonito enojo.

Haaa!, incluso te defiende issei!, parece que al fin has encontrado novia!, ya me estaba preocupando!-. Kaito dijo en un tono de alivio limpiando una lágrima falsa.

N-novia!-. Asia exclamo con cara roja.

Maldito kaitoooo!-. Issei empezó a perseguirlo.

Este solamente se reía mientras escapaba de el.

Chicos, chicos, es momento de celebrar-. Rías dijo creando un pequeño circulo mágico.

De el salio un pastel, platos, tenedores y servilletas.

Yo hice el pastel, espero que les guste-. Rías dijo avergonzada un poco.

Heheh, gracias buchou-. El tono de kaito estaba restringido un poco porque issei lo estaba ahorcando.

Hehehehe-. Todos rieron por la situación excepto asia.

I-issei-san, deja a kaito-san que lo estas lastimando!-. Asia.

Eh?, b-bueno asia-. Dijo issei liberando a kaito.

Kaito se levantó y se Sobo el cuello.

Si que te ha vuelto fuerte, eh "ise-chan"?-. Kaito dijo.

Graaaa!-. Issei grito de nuevo persiguiéndolo.

Todos se rieron incluso asia al ver a los 2 hermanos pelear.

'Hehehe, creo que volverse un demonio si que fue bueno...'-. Pensó kaito feliz.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta una pequeña ave los observaba, esta ave daba a los ojos de un hombre mayor con pelo rubio..

Espero que te diviertas mientras puedes, mi adorable rías...-. El hombre dijo siniestramente.

*espero que alguien sepa eso, es un vídeo viral!

*creoque natsude fairy tail decia eso?


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es el 5 capitulo de The history of kaito.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, solo de mi OC, espero que les guste=]**

The history of kaito. Ep. 5

Hice a issei un tanto OCC, es que al tener un hermano, el deseo de competir se aviva, eso hizo que issei entrenara algo en su infancia junto a kaito.

Varios días después desde que asia se unió el orc.

Kaito se encontraba e su fire mode en su lugar de siempre, un cronometro en su mano.

'Un... Poco... Mas!.-. Pensaba un exhausto kaito.

Pero se disipo su modo.

Uff, uff, uff, esta vez, uff, dure 15 minutos, uff, 10 minutos mas que la otra ves, uff-. Kaito dijo entre respiros.

Haa!, sere el rey del harem!, hah..-. Grito una voz.

Kaito volvió a ver a issei corriendo, su cara muy exhausta, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Rías venia delante de el en una bicicleta con un jersey rojo.

'Q-que están haciendo?'-. Kaito se preguntó.

Llegaron junto a el y el pobre issei se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Buenos días kaito!, estoy entrenando a issei-. Saludo rías.

'Pues si que lo creo', buenos días ri-buchou, veo que estás empezando por agrandar su aguanté no?-. Kaito pregunto.

Sip, ha corrido unos 10 kilómetros, de su casa a aquí, no quiero que mi lindo peón sea débil-. Dijo rías.

Bueno, me unire a ustedes si quieren-. Kaito.

Seria genial si nos acompañarás kaito!, vamos issei, levantate , se acabo el descanso-. Rías.

Haa, haa, hai buchou-. Dijo un menos cansado issei.

Por cierto issei, por que decidiste entrenar?-. Pregunto kaito.

Buchou me obligo-. Le susurro al oído.

E-en serio?...-. Susurro kaito con cara aburrida.

Pero también, después de que le hicieron eso a asia-chan debo entrenar para protegerla y buchou me dijo que lograste derrotar a 3 ángeles caídos!-. Issei dijo impresionado.

Técnicamente solo fue 1-. Dijo kaito alzando las manos en forma calmadora.

Pero, no tuviste las heridas que yo!-. Issei seguía.

Ok, ok, solo sigamos con el entrenamiento que te estas yendo, pero antes de llegar gritaste algo, que era?-. Kaito se arrepintió por la pregunta al escuchar lo siguiente.

Oh!, es mi sueño y meta, yo sere el Rey del Harem!-. Exclamó issei.

Rey del harem...-. Kaito repitió viendo a rías.

Esta solamente movió la cabeza de una manera cansada.

Bueno..., si ese es tu sueño no te cuestionare, pero no obliges a una chica porque tendremos problemas eh?-. Advirtió kaito.

No te preocupes kaito-. Dijo issei.

Bien, la charla de lado, continuemos-. Dijo rías.

Si buchou-. Dijeron los 2.

Empezaron los entrenamientos, mientras que issei hacia lagartijas, kaito hacia abdominales apoyándose boca a bajo en una rama de una árbol.

Hiaau!-. Issei exclamo cuando rías le golpeo el trasero.

No crea que no veo la forma en que mueves tus caderas issei, estas pensando lascivamente-. Dijo rías.

'Y por que sera..'-. Kaito pensó en su mente al verlos.

Era que rías se encontraba sentada en la espalda de issei.

Es que cuando pienso, 67, que me "cabalgas" salvajemente, 68, mis pensamientos fluyen increíblemente!, 69-. Issei dijo entre contar.

'Hay.. Ese issei nunca va a cambiar'-. Peso kaito sonriendo.

Debes terminar tus ejercicios, de seguro ya habrá llegado-. Rías dijo.

Quien?-. Pregunto issei.

Como si fuera una escena, asia llego en ese momento.

B-buenos días, buchou, issei-san y kaito-san!-. Asia saludo corriendo.

Hola asia como pfffft-. Kaito contuvo su risa al ver lo siguiente.

Es que asia se tropezó y cayo de cara al piso, brazos estirados totalmente.

Huaau!-. Asia grito lindamente.

Asia-chan!, estas bien!?-. Grito issei preocupado.

Si, hauu, por que me sigo cayendo-. Dijo asia.

Después de que la ayudaran a levantarse ella preparo un té.

Heh, Asia-chan, este té si que es bueno-. Dijo kaito.

Si!, asia si que sera una buena esposa algún dia-. Dijo issei feliz.

E-esposa, de issei-san?...-. La ultima parte la murmuró sonrojada como tomate.

Eh?, dijiste algo?-. Issei.

N-no, n-ada!-. Asia dijo rápido.

Kaito sonrió un poco al haberla escuchado.

Fíjate que, que te parece esto buchou...?-. Kaito al ver a rias

Esposa, eh...-. Rías murmuro fuera de si.

'Que le pasara?'-. Se pregunto el.

Al volver al orc.

Bichou, buchou, buchou!-. Alzo la voz kaito.

E-eh?, kaito, que pasa?-. Dijo rías desconcertada.

Te pasa algo rías?-. Kaito dijo seriamente.

Yo..., no es nada kaito-. Dijo rías con una sonrisa falsa que kaito pudo ver desde kilómetros.

Kaito solamente asintió, la dejo en sus pensamientos y fue a preguntarle a akeno.

Akeno, sabes lo que le pasa a rías?-. Susurro a ella.

La sonrisa de akeno era una preocupada.

No soy yo la que tiene que decir eso, pero no te preocupes, seguro buchou dará una explicación, kaito-kun-. Dijo akeno.

'Entonces es mas serio de lo que pense'-. Kaito.

De regreso a la casa de los hyoodo.

Kaito se encontraba en su habitación meditando, se había quitado la camisa lo que dejaba ver que su gema estaba brillando, las marcas de su gema se extendían desde su brazo hasta su corazón, un leve aro de fuego lo rodeaba.

Pero de repente, oyó conmoción en el cuarto de al lado, el de issei.

Issei, te pido que tomes mi virginidad-. La voz de rías se oyó.

'Que?'-. Pensó kaito acercándose a la pared.

B-buchou!?-. La voz de issei.

'Quiere quiere que el tome su virginidad... Pos, que clase de problema tiene'-. Pensó kaito.

Yuuto es muy puro para eso y kaito ya tiene la mirada de otra chica, eres el único con el que puedo hacer esto-. Dijo rías.

'En serio?, quien estará interesada por mi...'-. Kaito.

Se oyó un pequeño gemido de rías.

'Lo harán de verdad?'-. Una parte de el estaba feliz por issei, pero otra estaba preocupada por rías.

Pero antes de que las cosas escalaran a mayor se oyó un circulo mágico, y después..

Ojou-sama, no debería hacer eso-. Una nueva voz se escucho, esta llevaba un tono mandatorio.

Quien sera?-. Kaito murmuro.

Tch, ya es muy tarde-. Rías se deprimió.

Pensaba que esto arreglaría las cosas?, hacerlo con una persona baja como esta?-. Dijo la voz.

No dejare que nadie le hable así a mis siervos, incluso tu grayfia-. Dijo rías.

Como desee ojou-sama, pero es momento de irnos, sirchez-sama, esta preocupado por ti-. Dijo la llamada grayfia.

B-buchou, que esta sucediendo?-. Pregunto issei.

Lo siento issei, te lo explicaré mañana-. Rías dijo.

Cuando el sonido del portal indico que se habían ido, así que kaito fue a la habitación de issei.

Una situación rara, eh?-. Kaito.

Al siguiente día.

Los 2 hermano se encontraban en su camino al orc, ambos pensando en lo que sucedió anoche.

Cuando llegaron vieron a kiba esperando en la puerta.

Kiba, que pasa?-. Pregunto issei.

Pienso que la situación se ha empeorado-. Dijo kiba.

Entonces, entremos para ver que pasa-. Dijo kaito empujando la puerta.

Entraron y vieron a una tensa rías, una preocupada akeno, una mujer que kaito no conocía y koneko que estaba separada, obviamente no queriendo intervenir y asia sentada nerviosamente en un sillón.

Es la mujer de anoche!-. Issei dijo.

O sea que esa es gryfia...-. Kaito murmuro.

Grayfia era una bella mujer aparentando estar entre los 20 y 30 años, tenia pelo plateado y ella daba un aire de nobleza, claro se observaría como una reina si no llevaba un traje de sirvienta...

'Que onda con el traje?'-. Kaito pensó.

Issei, kaito, kiba, que bueno que llegaron-. Dijo rías.

Dejate de cháchara buchou y dinos que esta pasando-. Kaito dijo.

Haaa..., verán yo-. Rías se corto cuando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo.

Este era de color amarillo y de el salio un hombre, como de unos 20 años, pelo rubio, y traje rojo desabotonado que le daba aire de "chico malo", al ver a rías, sonrió y dijo.

Hehehe, mi adorable rías, que gusto verte-. Dijo el tipo acercándose y tomando del mentón a rías, cosa que ella no le gusto.

Quitame las manos de encima riser-. Rías dijo amenazadoramente.

Pero, si solo venga a venir a mi adorable esposa!-. El llamado riser, dijo.

Esposa!?-. Issei exclamó.

'Esposa eh?, las piezas ya van formando el rompecabezas'-. Pensó kaito.

Uh!?, rías, no les has platicado de mi... Estoy triste!-. Riser dijo.

Quita tus manos de buchou!-. Exclamó issei.

Eh?, y quien me obligara?-. Riser tentó.

Yo, issei hyoodo, peón de buchou!-. Issei dijo.

A si?-. Dijo riser aburrido.

Guuuu...-. Issei gruño.

Issei-sama, debe comportarse, este es Riser Phenex, heredero del clan phenex, uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo-. Grayfia explico.

En serio!?-. Issei.

A mi me parece nomas un mujeriego-. Dijo kaito.

Que dijiste!?, mantengan el respeto!-. Riser.

Akeno preparo un te.

Heh, el té de la reina de rías es increíble-. Riser comento.

Gracias-. Dijo akeno con una clara falsa sonrisa.

Durante todo el momento riser estuvo tocando a rías, los hombros, su cabello, sus piernas, hasta que rías se cansó.

Basta riser!, ya te dije que no me casare contigo!-.

Pero rías, sabes que este casamiento es muy importante para los demonios, no querrás decepcionar a tu otou-sama y oni-sama, verdad?-. Riser.

Lo se y entiendo, me casare-. Dijo rías.

Eso es genial rías!, pongamonos en-. Riser paro.

Pero no me casare contigo, sera alguien quien yo eliga!-. Dijo rías.

Riser se enojo.

Escucharme rías!, te casarás con migo te guste o no, o matare a todos tus siervos!-. Riser exclamó sacando sus llamas.

Pero de repente una bola de fuego roja le pego en la cara.

No deberías hacer comentarios así..-. Dijo kaito.

Guuooo, maldito-. Riser iba a lanzarse a el.

Kaito se puso en posición de pelea.

Riser-sama, kaito-sama, dejen de pelear, esto es innecesario-. Dijo grayfia con voz autoritaria.

Kaito paro y relajo su pose, riser también.

Uuhh, ser hablado así por la "reina mas fuerte" si que da miedo-. Dijo riser.

'Reina mas fuerte?.., de que estará hablando?'-. Pensó kaito.

Por que no deciden esto de otra manera, en un rating game?-. Grayfia.

Rating game?-. Kaito.

El rating game, es una especie de "pelea", entre 2 grupos, representando así al ajedrez, porque se usan estrategias, también, es una forma de avanzar a otras clases o arreglar disputas ya que no se muere de verdad-. Grayfia explico.

Entonces rías, quieres tener un rating game contra mi?-. Riser.

Por supuesto y ganaremos esto-. Dijo rías convencida.

Hahahaha, no me hagas reír, yo ya tengo un guildo completo y ademas solo tu reina puede pelear con mis siervas-. Dijo raiser chasqueando los dedos.

Otro círculo mágico apareció esta vez mas grande y da ahí salieron 15 chicas.

'Hmmm..., esas chicas son el guildo de el, parece que la mas poderosa es la de pelo purpura, supongo que es su reina..., maldición, aunque somos fuertes nos superan en numero, pienso que tenemos que entrenar al menos algo antes del juego'-. Kaito pensó preocupado.

Wooooou!-. Exclamo issei con lágrimas al ver a las chicas.

'Aunque creo que alguien piensa diferente..'-. Kaito con una gota de sudor al ver a issei.

Rías, que le pasa a tu peón?-. Dijo riser también viendo a issei.

Haaa..., el sueño del chico es tener un harem-. Dijo rías.

Riser-sama, no nos gusta la forma en que nos esta viendo ese chico-. Dijo una de las chicas.

Entonces denle una lección!, mira!-. Riser indico a una chica como koneko.

Le chica se acerco e issei activo su sacred gear, pero justo cuando el bastón de la chica iba a conectar con issei..

Ploof!

Kaito apareció en frente y lo atrapo con 1 mano!.

Hey, que paso con lo de peleas innecesarias?, de todos modos, no puedo dejar que le hagas daño-. Kaito dijo.

Hizo un movimiento, haciéndose a un lado, y jalando a la chica por el bastón, le dio un codazo que la hizo soltarlo, después, aprovechando la posición de su brazo, le pego con la palma trasera de la mano en la cara que mando a mira junto a riser.

Rompió el bastón en 2.

Eso es todo?-. Dijo alzando un puño con sus llamas.

Heh, acabas de derrotar a mira, que es mi peón mas debil sabes?-. Riser dijo.

A si, pero eso significa que no las entrenas bien, eh?, yakitori?-. Kaito dijo divertido.

Buena kaito!-. Issei dijo.

Heh-. Koneko.

Rías, acaso no le enseñas modales a el!?-. Grito riser.

Ni que me importe-. Dijo rías.

Dejando esto de lado, que eliges riser, tu guildo vs el mio-. Dijo rias

Heh, si lo pones así, acepto, pero te daré algo, 10, 10 días para que entrenes y que la pelea sea mas divertida-. Dijo riser.

Acaso me estas dando ventaja!?-. Rías exclamó.

Es injusto?, tengo a mas miembros y mas poder, no te parece justo?-. Riser.

Eso!-. Rías paro cuándo.

Buchou, es mejor que lo aceptemos, somos muy débiles en estos momentos ante los números de riser-. Dijo kaito poniendo una mano en el hombro de buchou.

E-esta bien, acepto riser-. Rías dijo.

Peón, sera mejor que te vuelvas fuerte, tu golpe es el golpe de rías-. Riser dijo.

Issei se quedo callado.

Y tu, quien eres?-. Dijo riser mirando a kaito.

Kaito hyoodo, torre-. Kaito dijo coolmente o badass.

También vuelvete fuerte, la próxima vez que nos veamos, sera en el rating game rías...-. Dijo riser.

Se desvanecieron en el circulo mágico.

Los días pasaron y fueron al lugar donde entrenarían.

Hmmm, esto si que esta tranquilo-. Dijo kaito.

Se encontraban subiendo una montaña en dirrecion a una casa en donde pasarían los 10 días.

Haaa, haaa, haaa-. Issei venia exhausto.

Este se encontraba cargando un equipaje muy grande en su espalda, kiba un poco mas grande, pero los que se llevaban el premio eran koneko y kaito que llevaban equipaje del tamaño de un carro en la espalda.

Saben, se van a quedar atrás si no se mueven rápido-. Dijo kaito adelantándose.

Koneko le tomo el reto e issei no se quiso quedar atrás.

Hehehe, te reto a una carrera koneko-chan, ahora!-. Grito kaito empezando a correr.

Hmmm-. Koneko al empezar a alcanzar a kaito.

Llegaron por fin a la casa... Mansión.

Una mansión de madera construida por los gremory, tenia un vasto bosque que daba a diferentes áreas naturales, y lo mas bueno de todo, tenia un lago!

'Fiuu, me salve!'-. Pensó kaito.

Wooou, buchou, esta es tu casa?-. Pregunto issei.

No, solo es un condominio que mi clan construyo, mi casa esta en el inframundo-. Explico rías.

Pero, por que nadie la ha visto?-. Kaito.

La casa en si tiene un hechizo que la hace invisible a la vista y satélites humanos-. Rías.

Entraron y prepararon sus cosas.

Es momento de empezar el entrenamiento!-. Dijo rías.

Ya!?-. Exclamo issei.

Me gusta tu forma de pensar rías!-. Exclamó kaito animado.

Nos cambiaremos en nuestras habitaciones-. Rías.

Pasaron a ellas y kiba dijo

No fisgonear-. Dijo sonriente.

Eso es extraño kiba..-. Kaito murmuro moviendo la cabeza.

Estoy contigo-. Murmuró issei a kaito.

Se cambiaron y empezaron.

Primer dia- entrenamiento con kiba.

Hyaaa!-. Issei.

Estaban practicando kendo con kiba,

Issei, intenta buscar aberturas a kiba y concentrate, acuerdate de cuando niños!-. Kaito dijo.

Ok kaito!-. Issei decidido.

Este estaba en un lado intentando una nueva técnica

Fire blade-. Murmuro kaito.

Las manos de kaito se rodearon de fuego, poco a poco se iban alargando hasta quedar del largo de una espada larga, el fuego las hacia muy filosas y eran de un color rojo.

Practico unas técnicas de doble espada acostumbrándose a ellas y poco a poco, manteniéndolas activas inconscientemente.

Hyaaa! Struck!

Se oyó y kaito volvió a ver a kiba sin su bokken.

Wooohou!, lo logre!-. Exclamo issei feliz.

Si, lo lograste issei, cuando niños eh?-. Kaito lo felicito.

Es cierto, me sorprendiste issei-kun, pero, que significa eso de cuando niños?-. Pregunto kiba.

Es que issei y yo tuvimos unas clases en esto de las espadas, aunque issei no termino su curso, logro grabarse algunas técnicas y veo que las esta poniendo a prueba-. Dijo kaito.

Eheheh-. Issei rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces pasemos a técnicas avanzadas-. Dijo kiba.

 **Pelea con koneko.**

Estas abierto, senpai-. Dijo koneko.

Guooo..-. Dijo kaito al caer al suelo.

Estaban practicando artes marciales y kaito le pidió a koneko si le podría enseñar muai tai.

Esto del muai tai es diferente del kickboxing-. Kaito dijo sobandose el moretón.

Debes utilizar mas los codos senpai-. Koneko.

Hai, hai, koneko-sensei-. Dijo kaito divertido.

Koneko se le quedo mirando, un poco sonrojada.

Haaa.., y como va issei?-. Pregunto kaito levantándose del suelo.

Es débil, pero lo intenta-. Dijo koneko.

Hehe, entonces ayudalo por favor, podría ser un pervertido pero es un buen chico, si?-. Dijo kaito rascando la cabeza de koneko.

Hai, senpai-. Dijo koneko sonriendo un poco al ver que kaito se preocupa por issei.

Entonces sigamos!-. Dijo kaito poniéndose en posición.

Koneko asintió y también lo hizo.

La pelea duro unas cuantas horas como koneko la vencedora pero con una muy buena pelea por parte de kaito.

 **Control de magia con akeno.**

Deben de buscar dentro y encontrar esa energía, después, deberán convertirla en una bola-. Indico akeno.

Se encontraban issei, asia y kaito aprendiendo sobre magia.

Ya esta!-. Dijo kaito con una bola del tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

Yo también!-. Dijo asia con una bola del tamaño de golf.

Guu... Yo..-. Dijo issei.

La bola de issei era como una de ping-pong.

Lo logre..., pero es muy pequeña-. Dijo issei un poco decepcionado.

Es lo que ella dijo-. Kaito murmuro.

Akeno río, asia miro confundida e issei se enojo.

Callate kaito!-. Issei enojado.

Heheh, bueno, entonces que debemos de hacer ahora akeno?-. Preguntó kaito.

Lo que harán es intentar hacerla y mantenerla así para que se acostumbren a ella-. Dijo akeno.

Pero a asia no le esta dificultando esto, creo que seras una buena hechicera en el futuro!-. Dijo kaito.

Hehehe, gracias kaito-san-. Dijo asia.

 **Por ultimo, entrenamiento físico con ria-buchou, perdón.**

20 mas ise-. Dijo rías.

Ya no puedo mas!..-. Suplico issei.

Se encontraban en el bosque haciendo entrenamientos fisicos intensos. Issei estaba haciendo lagartijas con una piedra en la espalda, kaito estaba levantando 2 troncos enormes de un árbol y estaba haciendo pesas con ellos.

Por supuesto que puedes-. Dijo rías.

Pero...-. Issei.

Rias, ven, te quiero decir algo-. Kaito dijo.

Rías se acerco y kaito le susurro algo, cuando rías entendió sonrió, fue hasta issei y dijo.

Ise, si haces esto, puede que te de una recompensa-. Dijo rías seductoramente.

En serio!?, entonces... Wooooooou!-. Grito issei.

Ese grito se oyó en todo el bosque.

Después del entrenamiento, regresaron a la mansión y cenaron algo, kaito y akeno hicieron la cena con la ayuda de asia, tuvieron algunos problemas con los constantes juegos que le hacia akeno a kaito, pero lo lograron, después ofrecieron bañarse, no antes de dar 2 amenazas de koneko a los 2 hermanos.

Se bañaron y se fueron a dormir, pero kaito tomo una decisión.

Se levanto y fue a un lago, comenzó a entrenar con sus llamas poniendo a prueba todo lo que había aprendido, iba a seguir pero alguien lo descubrió.

Ara, ara, que estas haciendo kaito-kun-. Llamo la voz de akeno.

Kaito voltio a verla y se sorprendió, ella estaba vestida en una ligera pijama y dejo su cabello libre, no era algo que kaito había visto.

Eh..., yo estoy practicando un poco-. Dijo kaito un poco nervioso.

Hmm... Kaito-kun te puedo preguntar algo?-. Dijo akeno acercándose a el.

Hm?, si, que es?-. Pregunto el.

Tu... Odias a los ángeles caídos?...-. Dijo akeno casi en un susurro.

Que si los odio?...-. Dijo kaito.

Mataron a issei y a ti, y también a asia..., tu los odias verdad?...-. Dijo akeno un poco tímida.

Hmmm... No, la verdad no..-. Dijo kaito.

Eh?-. Akeno se sorprendió.

Haaa... Todo este tiempo con ustedes me ha dado tiempo para pensar, quizá... Quizá no todos los ángeles caídos son malos.. No me dejare llevar por un prejuicio y si alguna vez me encuentro con uno malo, entonces seré fuerte para proteger a los que quiero-. Dijo kaito.

A los que quieres?-. Pregunto akeno mas aliviada

Si!, mis padres, issei, asia, rías, koneko, kiba.. Y tu-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

La sonrisa de kaito encendió un rubor en las mejillas de akeno.

Bueno, creo que es momento de volver, vamos akeno?-. Dijo kaito sacando de su estupor a akeno.

S-si, esta bien, kaito-kun-. Dijo akeno.

Regresaron a la mansión, pero akeno en el camino se pego al brazo derecho de kaito..

Akeno?..-. Kaito.

Dejame estar así, kaito-kun-. Akeno dijo.

Kaito solo asintió, cuando sintió que akeno temblaba un poco por el fresco de la noche poco a poco fue calentando su piel y que akeno dejara de tener frío.

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron, se fueron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes..

Chuu~

Akeno beso la mejilla de kaito.

A-akeno!?-. Dijo kaito un poco ruborizado.

Es por buena suerte, vuelvete fuerte si, kaito-kun-. Dijo akeno

Kaito solamente asintió y se quedo mirándole cuando se fue, poco a poco, acerco su mano a su mejilla y cuando la toco, sonrió.

Por supuesto... Akeno-chan...-. Murmuro kaito sonriendo.

Desde la distancia, los veía rías sonriendo.

Parece que estaba correcta...-. Rías sonrió.

Parece que la relación entre kaito y akeno va progresando!


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es el sexto capitulo de The History of Kaito.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, solo de mi OC.**

 **Espero que les guste=]**

The history of kaito. Ep. 6

Ya los 10 días de entrenamiento han acabado, todos se han hecho muy fuertes, especialmente issei, y hoy llego el día del enfrentamiento contra riser.

Kaito se encontraba en su habitación meditando cuando le hablaron.

Hey kaito, ya es hora-. Dijo issei.

Ok-. Dijo el.

Este, estaba vestido con su uniforme modificado de khuo aunque ahora, sin la manga derecha de la chaqueta, tenia los calienta-brazos y rodillas de color rojo, su camiseta, también roja con el símbolo de fuego y cuerdas de color rojo en sus manos no cubriendo los dedos.

Entonces issei, Asia-chan, nos vamos-. Dijo kaito viéndolos.

Issei vestía en el típico uniforme de khuo, solo que con una camiseta roja y tenis blancos con azul en vez de zapatos.

Asia, vestía en su uniforme de hermana.

Vas a ir vestida así, asia-chan?-. Pregunto kaito.

Mmhmm, se que soy un demonio, pero me siento cómoda con el-. Dijo asia.

Esta bien, se te ve lindo!-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Vámonos, que ya es hora-. Dijo issei.

Kaito y asia asintieron.

Se teletransportaron al orc, ya que issei había logrado agrandar su magia, ahí se encontraron con los demás.

Kiba vestía el uniforme de khuo(esta vez el completo) con algunas defensas en las piernas y hombros.

Koneko vestía también con su uniforme y llevaba unos guantes sin dedos.

Rías y akeno estaban también y vestían con su uniforme.

Akeno al ver a kaito le sonrió haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco por lo que paso en el viaje.

'Calmate kaito!'-. Este pensó a si mismo.

Veo que todos están aquí, bien-. Dijo rías.

Un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo, de el salio grayfia.

Veo que ya están listos-. Dijo ella

Si, lo estamos-. Rias.

Entonces entren en este circulo mágico, los llevara al lugar de juego-. Grayfia dijo.

En donde pelearemos?-. Pregunto kaito.

Oh, en una dimension diferente, en esa podremos destruir tanto como queramos-. Dijo akeno con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ya veo, entonces no me tendré que contener-. Dijo kaito.

'Me preguntó cuanto se ha hecho mas fuerte desde la ultima vez que peleo con los ángeles caidos'-. Pensó issei.

Entonces sigamos-. Dijo rías y entraron al circulo.

Antes de hacerlo, deberías saber que sirchez lucifer-sama estará viendo el evento-. Grayfia dijo.

O sea que oni-sama vera esto...-. Rías dijo.

Buchou, tu hermano es El Demonio?-. Pregunto kaito.

No, solo es un titulo que le dieron al terminar la guerra, aunque el es uno de los 4 maous-. Dijo rías.

Y el mas fuerte también-. Comento akeno.

De todas maneras nos estamos distrayendo, vamos-. Dijo rías.

Todos entraron al circulo mágico, empezó a brillar pero cuando se disipo.. Seguían en el mismo lugar.

Eh... Seguimos donde mismo-. Dijo kaito.

Crees que este fallando o algo?-. Dijo issei.

Que pudo haber salido mal?-. Asia.

De repente se oyó una voz de la nada..

Su atencion por favor, soy grayfia, una sirvienta de la casa gremory, seré el refeere de esta partida, para la creación de este campo se eligió una replica exacta de la academia de khuo como lugar, la base de rias-sama es el orc y la de riser-sama el consejo estudiantil-. Explico grayfia.

Que quiere decir con "replica exacta"?-. Pregunto kaito.

Echa un vistazo afuera-. Le sugirió rías.

Cuando vio desde la ventana se sorprendió, era prácticamente igual pero en vez de estrellas se encontraba una aurora boreal.

No me lo puedo creer...-. Susurro issei.

Sii..., yo tampoco-. Kaito.

Es increíble!-. Asia.

La batalla seguirá hasta el amanecer, buena suerte a todos-. Dijo grayfia cortando la comunicación.

Esto nos ayudara a comunicarnos entre todos-. Dijo akeno entregándoles una pequeña esfera mágica poniéndose la de ella en la oreja.

Genial-. Dijo kaito poniéndosela.

Escuchen este es el plan...-. Rías empezó a contarles.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos..

Esta bien, entonces luchemos de acuerdo al plan y la victoria sera nuestra!-. Rías exclamó.

Siii!-. Gritaron todos.

Se pusieron en marcha..

Koneko, issei y kaito se dirigen al gimnasio.

Asia decidió quedarse con buchou por sus habilidades.

Akeno se cambio en un traje de miko y voló por el territorio enemigo.

Kiba saco su espada y se dirigió al bosque al lado del orc.

Entraron en el gimnasio por la puerta trasera.

Siento 4 presencias-. Dijo kaito.

De las sombras salieron 4 figuras.

La primera era una chica vestida con un vestido chino, había 2 gemelas vestidas con uniformes deportivos, y mira, la chica que ataco a issei.

Ouuu, mira eso, 2 torres para defender a un peon, que bonito-. Dijo la chica del vestido burlándose.

Quienes son ellas-. Dijo issei.

Las chicas se presentaron y dijeron sus piezas.

Soy xulean, la torre de riser-sama.

Soy mira, el peón de riser-sama.

Soy Nel, soy ille, soy un peon-. Dijeron las gemelas.

Kaito-senpai, issei-senpai, me encargare de la torre, ustedes de los peones-. Dijo koneko.

Pero yo quería pelear con ella...-. Dijo kaito.

No, yo tengo mas oportunidad-. Dijo koneko.

Piedra, papel o tijeras?-. Pregunto kaito.

No es momento de esto kaito-. Dijo issei.

Esta bien, pelearé y, con quien quieres pelear?-. Pregunto kaito.

Tomare a las gemelas, se ven débiles-. Dijo issei activando su boosted gear.

Entonces pelearé con... Ah eres la misma chica-. Dijo kaito aburrido.

Entonces empezemos-. Dijo issei entrando en acción.

Hihihihi-. Las gemelas se rieron sacando unas... Motosierras.

'Oh my god'-. Pensó kaito un poco adolorido.

Esta bien, cambiemos!-. Grito issei.

Koneko y xulean empezaron a pelear una intensa batalla.

Kaito miraba a mira de forma aburrida.

Que es con esa mirada!-. Mira grito.

Eh?, decías algo*-. Dijo kaito aburrido.

Es momento de pelear!-. Dijo mira saltando irritada.

Espera!, yo solamente poleo con la gente mala, no con la gente buena-. Dijo kaito.

Q-que?-. Mira.

Y tu eres buena, y también ella, la niña*-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

?-. Mira.

Lo siento, no se que vino sobre mi-. Dijo kaito.

Huaaa!-. Le intento pegar con el baston.

Como kaito sabia que esto era una competencia decidió acabar con esto rápido, esquivo el ataque y le dio un golpe en la nuca, así noqueándola.

Es momento de hacer mi ataque secreto!-. Grito issei.

(Boost),(Boost), (explosión!)

El cuanto de issei brillaba.

'Woo!, me pregunto que sera!'-. Pensó kaito.

Issei se acercó corriendo a las chicas, las toco y salio de ahí.

'Waa, habilidad al contacto eh!'-. Pensó kaito un tanto emocionado.

Pero las siguientes palabras le quitaron esa emoción.

Es hora!, Dress Break!-. Dijo issei chasqueando los dedos.

Y así issei logro crear una habilidad que le ayudaba a... Romper ropa de las chicas.

Las chicas propiamente se taparon sus partes... Y propiamente kaito cayo de cara al suelo.

'Por que me subí las esperanzas...' hola suelo quiero que conozcas a mi cara, la que vas a conocer muchas veces, me lo veo venir, mucho gusto-. Dijo kaito en el piso.

Kyaaa!-. Las chicas gritaron avergonzadas.

Pero kaito tomo la distracción para noquearlas.

Eh?, que dices kaito, genial no!, entrene mucho para lograrlo!-. Dijo issei feliz.

E-es una habilidad... Comprometedora digamos...-. Dijo kaito eligiendo las palabras.

Hehehe-. Río issei, por suerte no noto el tono de kaito.

Koneko ya había vencido a su contrincante.

Regreso junto a los 2, pero se mantuvo mas en el lado de kaito que en el de issei.

Senpai es un pervertido...-. Koneko dijo.

Vamos koneko-chan, no haré eso a mis aliados-. Dijo issei.

Koneko solo movió la cabeza, lo que hizo que issei se deprimiera.

Bueno, es momento de irnos-. Dijo kaito.

Salieron de ahí.

Akeno-chan, es momento de que hagas lo tuyo-. Dijo kaito por las especie de comunicador.

Entendido kaito-kun!-. Akeno.

Un rayo enorme destruyó por completo el gimnasio.

3 peones y 1 torre de riser-sama se retiran-. Se oyó la voz de grayfia.

Que!?-. Grito este en shock.

Lo logramos chicos!-. Dijo kaito a todos.

Sigamos con el plan-. Koneko.

Ahora adonde vamos?-. Kaito.

Vamos al campo de atletismo, ahí nos encontraremos con kiba y si ay algún enemigo lo venceremos-. Koneko indico.

Ok-. Dijo kaito.

Hagamos nuestro mejor-. Dijo issei acercándole la mano a koneko.

No me toques..-. Dijo koneko moviéndose.

Creo que esta preocupada por lo de tu dress break..-. Kaito dijo.

Pero en ese momento una explosión ocurre en el lugar de koneko..

Koneko!-. Gritaron los 2.

Issei corrió a ayudarla, kaito volteo a ver hacia arriba y vio a yubelluna, la reina de riser.

Reina toma a torre-. Ella dijo.

Maldita!, rías me dijo que una persona es dañada mucho pero aun...-. Issei.

Lo siento..., le falle a rías...-. Dijo la pequeña voz de koneko.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a koneko desvanecerse.

1 torre de rias-sama se retira-. Grayfia.

Maldicion-. Dijo kaito enojado preparándose para pelear.

Oh?, quieres pelear conmigo, lo siento pero una torre como tu no lo lograra, ni siquiera con ese sacred gear en tu brazo-. Dijo yubelluna riéndose.

'No sabe que soy un avatar?' Eso lo veremos!-. Grito el.

Pero llego akeno.

Ara, esto se ve interesante, ustedes 2 chicos vallan, yo me encargare de esto-. Dijo akeno.

Entendido, vamos kaito!-. Grito issei corriendo a el campo de atletismo.

Vencela! Akeno-chan-. Dijo kaito siguiéndolo.

Siempre quise pelear con la famosa "emperadora del trueno"-. Dijo yubelluna preparándose y sacando una aura morada.

Heh, yo también, "reina bomba"-. Dijo akeno con su aura amarilla.

Issei y kaito corrieron al punto de encuentro con kiba.

Tres peones de riser-sama se retiran-. Llamo la voz de grayfia.

Waaa!, eso significa que kiba los derroto!-. Dijo issei.

Heh, si que mejoramos en el viaje!-. Dijo kaito.

Es cierto!-. Iisei dijo pero luego sintió a alguien tocándole el hombro.

Hey chicos-. Dijo kiba.

Kiba!, venciste a esos peones tu solo!-. Dijo kaito.

Si, gracias a akeno-. Dijo el.

Entonces... Solo quedan 7, no incluyendo a riser y la reina-. Kaito dijo.

Oíste lo de koneko-. Issei dijo triste.

Sii... Ella realmente se esforzó en esto..-. Dijo kiba.

Entonces, no dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano, ganemos esto!-. Dijo kaito poniéndose para un choque de puños.

Eso es!-. Dijo issei.

Esta bien, mis amigos-. Kiba también.

Los chocaron los 3 sonriendo.

Hehe, hagamos que el yakitori se arrepienta de habernos dado chanza!-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Issei, kaito, kiba, me reciben?, lanzaré un ataque sorpresa a su base con asia, quiero que intenten atraer a tantos enemigos como sea posible-. Rías comando.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos por esa orden.

Pero buchou, eso no seria peligroso-. Dijo issei.

No tengo opción, iba a mandar a akeno a que descanse pero riser mando a su reina tambien, quizá lo logre sorprender con este ataque-. Dijo rías.

Eso es muy peligroso, un rey saliendode su base-. Dijo kiba.

Es la única forma, raiser puede ser inmortal pero su corazón no-. Dijo kaito.

Eso es lo que estaba pensando-. Rías.

Entonces, demostremosle lo que el orc puede hacer!-. Dijo issei.

Si!, ya me estoy emocionando!-. Dijo kaito.

Los tres salieron afuera.

Ok, vengan y peleemos!-. Grito issei.

Issei, kiba y kaito se preparan para pelear.

Una neblina llega y de ella sale una mujer, llevaba una armadura.

Yo soy karlamine, caballero de riser-sama!-. Dijo karlamine.

Esta saco una espada de fuego, kiba se movió para adelante y se presento.

Yo soy yuuto kiba, caballero a los servicios de rias-sama, espero que estés preparada por que estaba esperando pelear con un caballero como yo-. Dijo kiba emocionado.

Bien dicho!, preparate! Caballero de gremory!-. Karlamine dijo emocionada.

Su pelea era intensa, chispas de los choces entre espadas se veían, issei y kaito miraban desde un lado, pero alguien mas vino..

Siento mas presencias-. Dijo kaito poniéndose en posición.

Issei volteo a ver en la dirección de kaito y vio a una mujer con la mitad de una mascara y una chica de pelo rubio con un vestido que asimilaba al de una princesa.

Heh, ustedes parecen aburridos, no se preocupen, arreglarse eso-. Dijo la chica.

Haaa... Esa karlamine esta obsesionada con eso de las espadas, y yo que vi a un chico bonito, resulta que es igual que ella-. Dijo la chica con el pelo rubio.

En ese momento todas las piezas restantes de riser aparecen.

'Parece que riser si envió a todas sus piezas, heh, rías tenia razon'-. Pensó kaito.

Me llamo isabella, torre de riser-sama, preparate para pelear-. Dijo una chica en lo que parecía ser un traje de motociclista.

Kaito, torre de rías gremory, peleemos!-. Dijo kaito saltando a la batalla.

Bien dicho!-. Dijo ella atacando.

La chica intento darle un golpe que el esquivo y lo regreso, kaito le barrio las piernas e intento darle un puñetazo a la cara, la chica rápidamente se levanto y lo bloqueo con los brazos.

'Guuu..., aunque es una torre como yo es mas poderoso'-. Pensó ella.

Mientras kaito estaba en una batalla.

Y tu.. No vas a pelear?-. Le pregunto issei a la chica rubia.

No, no voy a pelear, soy un alfil, mi nombre es ravel phenex-. Dijo la llamada ravel.

Phenex... Eso significa..-. Dijo kaito bloqueando otro golpe.

No, riser-sama no esta interesado así, solamente quiere tenerla como parte de su equipo-. Dijo

Issei se encontraba peleando con 2 peones y 1 caballero, disparo un láser rojo sacando al caballero del juego.

Intenta darnos con eso a nosotras!-. Gritaron las 2 peones.

Eso lo veremos-. Dijo issei.

Guhaaa!-. Gruño Isabella.

Ella estaba en una rodilla mostrándose muy lastimada, kaito se encontraba no muy lejos, pero se veía sin problemas.

'Como es posible, solamente me ha dado 4 golpes y ya estoy asi'-. Pensó Isabella.

Lo siento, pero es momento de terminar esto-. Dijo kaito sacando sus llamas.

Eso hizo que su gema brillara.

'N-no puede ser... El es un!'-. Isabella pensó pero kaito ya estaba frente a ella con una mano extendida.

Fire Cannon!-. Grito este desatando una poderosa llamarada de fuego también sacándola de la partida.

Haa, esa si que fue una buena pelea, es momento de..-. Paro cuando oyó a issei gritar.

Kaito alejate de aquí!-. Grito issei, su boosted gear cambió y estaba brillando.

Ok!-. El tono de issei le hizo seguir lo que decía.

Uso de nuevo sus llamas en sus piernas y voló... Y yo volé de el...

Sword birth!-. Grito kiba subiendo al máximo su ataque y cuando se junto con el boosted gear...

Woooaaa!-. Exclamó kaito.

El campo se había llenado completamente de espadas doradas, todas las piezas, excepto ravel, habían desaparecido.

2 peones, 2 caballeros, y 1 alfil de riser-sama, se retiran-. Grayfia.

Eso fue increíble issei!-. Grito kaito feliz, pero no le duro tanto.

La reina de rias-sama se retira-. Se escucho.

Que!?, akeno-chan!?-. Kaito.

Maldición!-. Issei.

Akeno...-. Rías dice desde el techo.

Como la vencieron!?-. Dijo asia preocupada.

Heh, parece que tu carta triunfal ya no esta-. Comento riser burlándose.

Los 2 se encontraban peleando en el techo de la escuela.

No te confíes, aun tengo a kaito, issei y kiba!-. Dijo rías.

Demonios!, akeno era nuestra pieza mas fuerte!-. Dijo issei.

Se escucho un grito doloroso.

Kaito e issei voltearon a ver a kiba que también desaparecía.

El caballero de rias-sama se retira-. Grayfia.

No kiba!-. Kaito exclamó.

A el también!?-. Issei.

A kiba también!?-. Rías grito lanzándole uno de sus hechizos de destrucción a riser.

Hehehe, te deberías rendir rías, no hay manera de que me vendas solo con una torre y un peon-. Dijo riser.

Nunca!-. Grito rías continuando su ataque.

Que vamos ha hacer..-. Dijo asia.

No lo entiendes verdad?, si no te rindes tu adorable alfil, la torre y el peón saldrán lastimados-. Dijo riser haciendo enojar a rías.

Issei!, ve a ayudar a buchou!, yo me encargare de la reina!-. Dijo kaito.

Pero!..-. Issei iba a protestar.

Escuchame!-. Grito kaito.

El tono de el, hizo a issei parar.

Hemos estado entrenando sin cansancio estos 10 días, kiba, koneko y akeno se sacrificaron por esto, no debemos dejar que sus sacrificios sean en vano!, se que hiciste ese trato con el dragón..., así que ve!, ayuda a buchou que me encargare de la reina-. Kaito dijo seriamente.

Issei abrió mucho los ojos al oír que el sabia sobre su trato, pero siguió sus indicaciones.

Esta bien!, debes ganar nii-san!-. Grito issei corriendo hacia rías.

Heh, no me habías llamado así desde hace 5 años..-. Kaito murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ufufufu...-. Yubelluna se río.

Kaito volteo a verla, llamas en sus 2 manos.

Que emotivo discurso, pero en serio, crees que puedes ganarme!... Aunque seas un avatar de fuego, apenas te has convertido en demonio!, como piensas que me derrotaras?-. Dijo ella burlándose.

'Por que soy hijo del papa*..., no esos pensamientos otra vez!' quizás no tenga tanto talento como los demás, pero no dejare de pelear por mi sueño y por el bienestar de los que quiero, rías es un ejemplo, no dejare que la casen a la fuerza!-. Kaito grito.

'Por favor, que puede hacer una torre contra una reina, el ni siquiera usa energía mágica!'-. Pensó ravel viendo el intercambio.

Kaito y yubelluna se miran uno a otro.

Dimee, como te curaste?-. Pregunto kaito serio.

Eh?-. Yubelluna se sorprendió.

Se que akeno es muy fuerte, no pudo haber perdido sin poner una buena pelea, así que como te curaste?-. Dijo kaito.

Es por esto, las Phoenix Tear's (lagrimas del fenix) yubelluna sacando un frasco de vidrio.

Lágrimas del fénix?...-. Dijo kaito.

Como el mismo nombre lo dice, sirven para curar las heridas en el usuario-. Explico yubelluna.

Es no es hacer trampa?-. Kaito.

Trampa?, ustedes tienen el twilight healing verdad?, en las reglas se dice que se pueden tener 2 frascos, uno lo tiene ravel-sama y el otro lo tengo yo-. Explico.

Entonces empezamos!-. Dijo kaito poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Por favor, que lograra una torre lo que no logro una reina?-. Dijo yubellana burlándose y haciendo una posé.

'Parece que va a usar su movimiento, adiós torre..'-. Dijo ravel confiada.

Hasta la vista..-. Yubellana dijo lanzándole una explosión a kaito.

Kaito!-. Rías, issei y asia.

Heh, parece que te quedaste con 1 peón ria- Que!?-. Exclamo riser en shock.

En medio del cráter creado por la explosión se encontraba una figura, esta sostenía una especie de escudo color rojo, era kaito!.

Sabes por que casi no puedes sentir mi energía mágica... Es por que yo la suprimo para sorprender al enemigo!-. Dijo kaito.

Desvaneció el escudo.

La pelea no acabara como tu lo desees!-. Dijo kaito confiado.

E-eso es imposible!-. Grito una ravel en shock.

C-como, no sentía tu poder mágico y ahora...-. Dijo yubelluna también en ese estado.

Heh, no creas todo a primera vista!, y la verdad, soy capaz de vencerte, de hecho, era capaz de vencer a todos los miembros-. Dijo kaito confiado.

Que!?-. Exclamo riser y yubelluna.

Que!?, entonces por que no lo hizo desde el principio!?-. Exclamo ravel.

Todos entrenaron muy duro, no podía dejar que ese entrenamiento sirviera de nada, pero ya es momento de terminar con esto!-. Dijo kaito lanzándose.

Esto es por koneko!-. Grito kaito golpeando en el estomago a yubelluna.

Una pequeña explosión de fuego erupto de su espalda lanzándola lejos, kaito corrió y lo dio un codazo en las espalda.

Esto es por kiba!-. Grito kaito.

Al final puso su mano directo en la espalda de ella.

Y esto es por akeno-chan!, fire cannon!-. Grito kaito haciendo su llamarada.

Riser-sama!-. Es lo ultimo que se oyó de ella.

La reina de riser-sama se retira-. Grayfia dijo.

No puede ser, el!, 1torre venció a yubellana la reina, en menos de un minuto!-. Ravel.

Yubellana fue derrotada!?, maldición!-. Riser.

Eso fue increíble nii-san!-. Exclamo issei.

'Como lo suponía, cuando lo vi encargándose del ángel caído asi de fácil, llegue a la conclusión de que el era mucho mas fuerte que issei, pero ahora viendo que derroto a yubellana quien derroto a akeno, mi pieza mas fuerte, llego a la conclusión de que el es mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, hasta incluyéndome'-. Pensó rías asombrada.

Eso fue increíble!-. Dijo issei cuando kaito se acercaba a el.

Gracias!-. Dijo kaito.

Pero nii-san, pudiste haber derrotado a todas desde el principio verdad?-. Issei.

Si, lo siento, no quería que el entrenamiento que tuvimos quedara en vano, además, logre ver cuanto progresaste issei, estoy muy orgulloso, en serio lo digo-. Dijo kaito felicitando a su hermano.

Entonces acaba con esto nii-san!, yo seré débil ante ese yakitori pero se tu puedes!-. Dijo issei convencido.

Esta bien-. Dijo kaito corriendo junto a el en dirección a rías.

Ustedes pagaran por lo que han hecho-. Riser dijo al ver llagar a kaito e issei.

Kaito, issei, están bien?-. Rías les pregunta con una sonrisa con dolor.

Si, buchou, no te preocupes, acabaré con esto-. Dijo kaito avanzando hacia riser.

Kaito-san..-. Asia.

Nii-san!, pateale el trasero a ese pollo frito!-. Grito issei.

Ten cuidado kaito-. Rías.

Heh, me retas, torre, un fénix contra un avatar de fuego, veamos cuales llamas son mas fuertes-. Dijo riser arrogantemente sacando sus alas y encendiéndolas, así teniendo alas llameantes.

Si de llamas se trata, dejame subir de nivel..., buchou, crea una barrera protectora!-. Dijo kaito haciendo su pose.

Eh!?, si!-. Dijo rías.

Que esta-. Riser paro cuando.

Fire Mode...-. Kaito susurro.

Un tornado de fuego rojo erupto de kaito, esta vez un poco mas largo, cuando se disipo..

Kaito estaba vestido en su fire mode*

Woaaa, se ve increíble..-. Dijo issei siendo la primera vez en verlo así.

E-es es k-kaito-san?-. Asia preguntó sintiendo el poder de este.

Ya no tengo ninguna duda... Kaito, eres mas fuerte que todos nosotros...-. Susurro rías.

Y entonces?, comenzamos? O estas asustado?-. Dijo kaito sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados a riser.

Insolente... No te creas mucho solo por tu mode, toma esto!-. Grito riser lanzándole una enorme bola de fuego.

Kaito!-. Grito rías al ver a las llamas en volviéndole.

Hahahaha!, que te pareció eso, avatar!-. Río riser.

Hmmm, pos te doy un 7 por ejecución-. Dijo kaito tranquilamente en medio de las llamas.

Como!?-. Exclamó kaito.

Ahora sigo yo...-. Dijo kaito haciendo una pose, rodillas agachadas, concentrando las llamas en una mano mientras que la otra con la palma apuntando a riser.

Grand Fire Ball!-. Grito kaito lanzándole una bola roja de fuego de 5m de diámetro.

Maldición!-. Riser grito al ser consumido por las llamas.

Cuando se disiparon, vieron a riser.. Completamente destruido, heridas graves, quemaduras de tercer grado.

Se intentaba levantar pero kaito estaba ahi.

Quieres seguir con esto?-. Le pregunto.

Gah!, maldición, s-sabes que este matrimonio es importante para los demonios-. Dijo la voz leve de riser.

No, no lo se, pero lo que si se es que alguien debería siempre elegir a su persona ideal, rías también debería hacerlo, y si la obligan, se que no solo yo, sino, todos mis compañeros detendrán eso!-. Dijo kaito con convicción.

Guhhoo-. Se quejo riser.

Así que seria mejor que te rindieras, quizás seas inmortal, pero aun sientes daño, asi que, que decides?-. Dijo kaito.

Riser levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, después la bajo y vio a su hermana.

Oni-san, por favor para-. Dijo ella suplicando.

Y-yo, me rindo-. Dijo riser.

Riser-sama se retira, la victoria es de rias-sama-. Anuncio al fin grayfia.

Desicion correcta-. Dijo kaito con un nodo de cabeza, volteandose y disipando su mode.

Heh, dile a tu hermano que entrene y se haga mas fuerte-. Dijo kaito sonriendole a ravel.

Esta se ruboriza un poco por la sonrisa.

Kaito se acerco a los otros.

Hehe, ganaste rias-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Rías lo abraza fuertemente con lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Gracias kaito, en serio gracias-. Dijo repitiendo.

'Perece que estaba muy preocupada'-. Pensó kaito devolviendo el abrazo.

Issei lo veía con envidia al momento de acercarse a el con asia.

Demonios nii-san eres muy suertudo!-. Dijo isseimcon envidia.

Estaban saliendo del orc.

Eh?, dijiste algo?-. Dijo kaito jugando.

Guuu.., maldición, pero la siguiente vez seré yo el que venza al prometido!-. Exclamo issei.

Para eso necesitas hacerte mas fuerte, pero, la verdad me impresionaste, issei, de ser el chico que eras antes a este momento, me hiciste orgulloso, la verdad-. Kaito dijo orgulloso.

Hehe, gracias nii-san-. Dijo issei feliz.

Pero, por favor, no uses mucho tu dress break...-. Dijo kaito.

Que!?, si es mi ataque secreto y orgullo!-. Grito issei

Mas como una estupidez-. Murmuro kaito.

Que dijiste!?-. Grito issei lanzándose a kaito.

Hahahahaha!-. Rías y asia se reían al verlos pelear.

Mientras los 4 tenían su momento de alegría, alguien los miraba.

El final de esta pelea fue algo inesperado verdad, sirchez-sama?-. Pregunto grayfia.

Sirchez lucifer era un hombre que se podría describir perfectamente como la versión masculina de rías, siendo el maou mas fuerte de los maous, tenia mucha fama en el inframundo.

Si, honestamente pensé que no ganaría, pero no solo tener al sekiryuutei en su equipo, sino al ultimo avatar de fuego si que cambiaron las cosas, veremos que nos deparara el futuro-. Dijo sirchez.

Que quiere que haga, sirchez-sama-. Grayfia.

Al ver las habilidades que kaito hyoodo mostró, pienso que el las desbloqueo sin saber, quiero que le ofrezcas alguno de nuestros libros sobre los avatares de fuego-. Sirchez.

Como lo desees, sirchez-sama-. Grayfia dijo.

De vuelta en el orc.

Lo hiciste muy bien kaito-. Dijo kiba palmeandole la espalda.

Si, kaito-senpai es muy fuerte-. Dijo koneko.

Ara, ara, kaito-kun, lo que hiciste al vengar nuestras derrotas fue muy masculino, no me importaría caer por alguien así...-. Akeno susurro lo ultimo con un sonrojo pequeño.

Eh?-. Kaito.

Y bien, que quieres de recompensa kaito?-. Dijo rías.

Lo que quiero..-. Kaito paro cuando un circulo mágico apareció.

De el apareció nada mas ni menos que grayfia, aunque esta venia con un libro, grande de tamaño.

Kaito-sama, vengo a entregar este libro, en el, podrá encontrar todo lo que necesita saber de los avatares de fuego y sus habilidades-. Dijo grayfia sosteniendo el libro.

Exactamente eso-. Termino kaito con una sonrisa.

Gracias, grayfia-san-. Dijo kaito tomándolo.

Nos vemos después, rias-sama, kaito-sama-. Grayfia volvió al circulo y se fue.

Wooau, es increíble, la portada es como tu gema!-. Dijo issei viéndolo.

Era cierto, en la portada estaba un octágono con las marcas negras, pero estaban mas diseñadas que las que tiene.

'Ultimo nivel de la gema, asumo'-. Pensó el.

Mientras kaito estaba distraído viendolo, rías le dio un beso a issei.

B-buchou!?-. Issei sorprendido.

Es un regalo, por mantener tu promesa de hacerte fuerte, el primer beso es muy importante para una chica en Japón verdad?-. Dijo rías con un sonrojo.

Asia hizo un puchero con ojos un poco llorosos al ver esto.

Ara, ara, buchou ya hizo su movimiento, me pregunto si yo debería...-. Dijo akeno mirando a kaito.

Ok!, veremos esto en otra ocasión, es momento de festejar!-. Dijo kaito animado.

Siii!-. Contestan todos preparados.

Afuera del orc.

Kaito se encontraba sentado en el tejado del orc, una cara calmada viendo las estrellas.

Ara, que estas haciendo aquí kaito-kun?-. Pregunto la voz de akeno.

Ah?, solo estoy mirando las estrellas, si quieres unirte-. Dijo kaito ofreciéndole un espacio.

Akeno subió y se sentó al lado de el.

Se quedaron callados un buen tiempo.

Kaito-kun..., por que no estas en la fiesta?-. Akeno.

Haa... La verdad eh estado pensando todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí y la verdad... No me arrepiento de esto-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

El que?-. Pregunto akeno.

El venir a khuo, conocerte a ti y a rías, ser parte del orc..., la verdad no me arrepiento, es el añomen que he visto a issei divertirse asi y la verdad no lo cambiaría, los protejeria a todos muchas veces seguidas con mi vida si fuera necesario-. Dijo kaito viendo a los ojos a akeno.

En serio...-. Akeno susurro.

Y a ti en especial... Akeno..-. Susurro kaito acercándose a ella.

Kaito-kun...-. Dijo susurro ella también acercándose.

Lentamente acercaron su cabeza el uno de otro, sus frentes y narices tocándose, al final se unieron en un beso, kaito, lentamente puso sus manos en las caderas de akeno y está, en su cuello.

Se separaron y se miraron, café claro viendo a violeta.

Eso fue, increíble-. Akeno dijo sonrojada con una sonrisa

Si, tienes razón, pero creo que es momento de regresar, o empezaran a buscarnos-. Dijo kaito también sonrojado.

Volvieron por el pasillo a la fiesta tomados las manos.

Kaito no pudo haber sido mas feliz en ese momento.

Y si, señoras y señores, kaitoxakeno es real!

*frase de alguien de naruto.

*otro vídeo viral.

*comienzo de un vídeo viral mas conocido que el anterior.

*si quieren saber como es el fire mode de kaito, vallan al capitulo 4.

La razón del por que no sabían que era un avatar de fuego, es que la gema no estaba de color rojo, kaito aprendió a suprimir su poder para así sorprender al enemigo, además que la primera vez que peleo no uso sus poderes de avatar, solo los de torre.


	7. Chapter 7

The history of kaito. Ep. 7

Varios días después del rating game.

Residencia hyoodo.

Kaito se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo, cuando sonó el despertador.

'Pi, pi pi, piii-. Sonó.

Hmm, aaah!-. Kaito bostezando.

Se preparo para la academia, no sin antes oír algo de conmoción.

A-asia!?, si, ya voy!-. Grito la voz de issei.

'Hm?, que estará pasando?'-. Kaito pensó.

Solo tenemos que terminar esto, asia-. Dijo la voz.. De rías.

Rías?, esta en la habitación de issei?-. Dijo kaito divertido.

Silencio...

N-no me quedare a-atrás!-. Dijo la voz de asia.

E-espera asia, no te desvistas!-. Dijo issei rápido.

Hehehehe-. Río kaito un poco.

Termino de vestirse y salio.

'Heh, me gustaría ver de nuevo la cara de issei cuando supo que rías se quedaría aquí, fue un poco mas divertida que cuando asia'-. Pensó kaito recordando.

Salio de su habitación y vía a issei siendo tomado por los brazos rías y una un poco llorosa asia.

Buenos días buchou, issei, asia-. Saludo kaito.

Buenos días kaito-. Rías.

Buenos días kaito-san-. Dijo asia.

Hey nii-san!-. Dijo issei.

Bajaron a desayunar.

Y bien kaito.., como va tu progreso con akeno..-. Pregunto rías pícaramente.

Esto hizo que el se tragara su comida de un tirón.

'Cough,' cough, yo.. No se de lo que hablas-. Dijo este.

Ufufufu-. Rías río.

Asia miraba confundida.

Issei miraba con envidia.

S-solo terminemos y vámonos si?-. Sutero un poco kaito.

Terminado de desayunar, se despidieron y emprendieron su camino a la academia.

'Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy, algo pasara'-. Kaito pensó.

Y nii-san, has leído el libro que te dio grayfia?-. Pregunto issei.

Si, aunque la historia de los avatares de mi elemento esta muy borrosa-. Dijo kaito.

Por que?-. Pregunto asia.

Bueno como dice el libro

"Los avatares de fuego, los mas fuertes, comenzaron un sistema que mantenian sus poderes a raya, esto era el uso de las gemas, estas, mantenían a su fuego en control, desde ese tiempo esparcieron este sistema a lo largo de los 4 clanes de avatares restantes, eran valorados como los genios que lograron darles una vida normal a otros avatares, aunque tenían algunas tensiones con el clan de avatares de agua, no comenzaban peleas", pero lo que pienso es que si no se peleaban con nadie.., por que desaparecieron?-. Dijo kaito explicando.

Eso es muy interesante, oye, dijeron algo de gemas a los otros clanes, que era?-. Issei.

Ah!, eso dejame ver si lo tengo-. Dijo kaito buscando en su bolsillo.

Aquí esta!-. Dijo encontrando lo que buscaba.

Les mostró a todos una pequeña hoja con algunos dibujos.

En respectiva, el libro decía

Las gemas en forma de octágono se usaron en el clan de fuego, generalmente en el bicep del brazo derecho.

Las gemas en forma de rombo se usaron en el clan de agua, generalmente en medio del pecho.

Las gemas en forma de rectángulo se usaron en el clan de tierra, generalmente en el antebrazo de ambos brazos.

Y por ultimo, las gemas en forma de triangulo en las 2 palmas traseras de las manos.

Como yo tengo la de fuego, por eso el octágono-. Dijo kaito.

Woooa!-. Dijo issei al ver los dibujos.

Me pregunto si habrá otro avatar por aquí cerca..-. Dijo kaito.

Lo mas probable es que no, los avatares a diferencia de los demonios decidieron quedarse en el inframundo-. Dijo rías.

Hmmm...-. Pensó kaito.

Con la platica llegaron a la escuela, los murmuros eran muchos..

Por que soy yo el que recibe las criticas...-. Murmuro issei.

Hehe, solo ignoralos issei-. Dijo kaito.

Se separaron en los pasillos, rías y kaito se dirigían a su clase.

Y rías... Has visto a akeno?-. Pregunto el.

Hmmm?, si, dijo que estaría temprano aquí, por que?, quieres verla?...-. Dijo rías sonriendo.

S-solo pregunto..-. Kaito un poco nervioso.

Llegaron al salón y entraron, las clases pasaron relativamente rápido excepto por algunos juegos de akeno, cuando el día de escuela acabo.

Hola?, hay alguien?-. Pregunto kaito entrando en el orc.

'Donde están todos?'-. Pensó.

Kaito-kun?-. Pregunto una voz.

Kaito volteo y vio algo que lo "emociono", por decir así.

Era akeno, pero tenia la ropa mojada, su cabello estaba lizo, pero lo que mas se notaba era que sus pechos se veían, no mucho, pero con la ropa mojada, se pegaba al cuerpo, haciéndolos ver mas grandes.

'Controlate kaito', h-hey akeno-chan, no has visto a los otros-. Pregunto un nervioso kaito sonrojado.

Habra una reunion en tu casa, solo vine a terminar un trabajo aquí y tomar un baño-. Dijo akeno acercandosele de manera sugestiva.

'Ojos en su cara kaito!', b-bueno, e-entonces, nos vamos?-. Dijo kaito mas nervioso por la proximidad.

 **Escena un tanto mayor, pasa la sino quieres leerla.**

Akeno le puso un dedo en el pecho.

Akeno-chan?-. Pregunto kaito mirándola.

Miraba para abajo como este era un poco mas alto que ella.

Sabes, no hemos hablado de lo que paso en la fiesta...-. Akeno murmuro.

E-eso..-. Kaito.

Me robaste mi primer beso sabias?...-. Akeno dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo-lo siento, yo... Mfmm!-. Kaito se sorprendo cuando akeno lo beso.

Era un beso mas agitado que el otro, akeno pego su cuerpo al de kaito, este se congelo un poco, pero devolvió el beso y abrazo a akeno por la cintura, kaito acaricio un poco su espalda lo que causo un pequeño gemido de ella, el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca así profundizando mas el beso. Pasaron unos minutos besándose así, parando a veces a tomar aire y seguir con el beso, pero antes de que las cosas escalarán a mayores, kaito volvió en si.

Se separo de ella dejando un puente de saliva entre sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos.

Los 2 respiraban agitadamente.

A-akeno-chan, es momento de irnos-. Kaito dijo viéndola.

Mouu~, esta bien, kaito-kun~-. Akeno dijo lucidamente.

 **Fin de la escena.**

Salieron del orc, kaito se quedo pensando en lo que akeno hizo.

'Akeno me besó..., sera que le guste..?'-. Pensó en su relación con ella.

Mientras que akeno.

'Ufufufu, es la primera vez que veo a kaito así de nervioso, solo me hizo quererlo mas, pero..., me pregunto si pensara eso de mi cuando le diga que soy...'-. Pensó akeno deprimiéndose un poco.

Los 2 llegaron a la casa.

Ya llegamos!-. Dijo kaito abriendo la puerta.

Pasaron al cuarto de issei y entraron.

Hey chicos!-. Saludo kaito.

Adentro vio a todos reunidos.

Kaito, akeno, vengan!, estamos haciendo un conteo de contratos!-. Dijo rías.

Kaito asintió pero al ver alrededor del cuarto de issei noto algo que faltaba.

'Quitó los posters eh?, chico listo'-. Kaito pensó.

Entonces empecemos, así están las estadísticas.

Akeno con 11, koneko con 10, kiba con 8, asia con 3, kaito con 1-. Dijo rías.

Eso es asia!-. Dijo issei.

Si, lo lograste-. Kaito sonriendo.

E issei con 0-. Dijo rías.

Maldición...-. Issei deprimido.

Debes esforzarte mas ise-. Dijo rías.

Lo intentare buchou!-. Dijo issei.

Y tu kaito, fuistes a 3 contratos y solo 1, por que?-. Pregunto rías con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ehehehe, es que..., digamos que tuve unas tareas comprometedoras-. Dijo kaito nervioso.

~ 1 flashback~

Quiero que me cocines algo!-. Grito una chica de 16 años.

Eh..., que cosa?-. Kaito.

Una sopa estaría bien de momento-. Dijo ella.

Kaito fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar, pero como vio que se la había acabado el gas decidió usar sus llamas.. Pero no contó que fundirían la olla.

Hala!-. Grito.

Que estas haciendo!?-. Grito ella.

Solo estoy..-. Kaito.

Vete de aquí!-. Dijo ella lanzándole un cuchillo.

Aaaaaah!-. Salio kaito corriendo.

~fin del flashback~

~2 flashback~

Has fuegos artificiales!-. Dijo una niña de 15 años.

Eh..., ok-. Dijo kaito encendiendo sus llamas.

Reportaje de ultimo momento

Una casa en el centro de khuo se esta quemando, no sabemos el responsable pero toda la familia esta a salvo,los bomberos intentan descubrir de que son estas llamas por su intenso color rojizo, le recomendamos salir de la zona inmediatamente.

~fin del flashback~

Entonces dejame ver, primero te fuiste corriendo de la casa de un humano

Era una psicópata!-. Grito el.

Y segundo, incendiaste una casa...

Haa... La gravedad no fue mi amiga en ese caso-. Dijo deprimido.

Para la próxima esfuerzate si?-. Rías.

Haaa... Si, esta bien-. Kaito.

Chicos, he traído algunos bocadillos por si tienen hambre-. Dijo la sra. Hyoodo con una bandeja.

Gracias okaa-san-. Dijo rías.

Mama..., que es eso-. Pregunto issei viendo un libro debajo de la bandeja.

Oh!, es un álbum de fotos para que tus amigos las vean-. Sra. Hyoodo.

Que!?-. Issei grito.

En serio?, que bien!, quiero ver como era issei-. Dijo rías.

Hehe, mala suerte issei-. Dijo kaito tomando algo de jugo.

También traje el tuyo kaito-. Dijo sacando otro libro.

Kaito casi escupio el jugo, se lo tomo y grito.

Como que el mio también!?-. Kaito.

Ufufufu, yo también quiero ver ese-. Akeno.

Pensé que seria bonito enseñarles como eran kaito e issei cuando niños-. La sra. Hyoodo empezó a mostrárselos.

Valla, se ven adorables-. Dijo akeno.

Viendo el pasado pervertido de issei-senpai-. Koneko.

Pequeño issei, pequeño issei, pequeño issei-. Dijo repetidamente rías.

Se como te sientes buchou!-. Dijo asia con estrellitas en los ojos.

En serio.., me alivio-. Dijo rías tomando las manos de Asia.

El pasado de kaito-kun...-. Dijo akeno con mejillas sonrojadas.

Hmm, issei-senpai fue a la playa desnudo..-. Koneko dijo.

Hehehe, eso es porque le hice una apuesta a issei-. Dijo kaito acordándose.

Apuesta?-. Rías.

No les digas nii-san!-. Grito issei.

Heh, yo le aposté a issei que podía comer mas que el, pero lo divertido es que cuando acabamos... Issei se vomito! Hahahahahaaa-. Dijo kaito riéndose.

Guuuu-. Issei gruño.

Hehe, ustedes si que tenían aventuras de pequeños...-. Kiba se quedo callado al ver una foto.

Kiba?-. Dijo issei.

Issei, esta foto..-. Dijo kiba mostrándosela.

Era una foto de el y una chica, los 2 se veían felicies, pero eso no capto el interés de kiba, sino, la espada en la pared.

Ah, eso, era una amiga de la infancia, nos juntábamos a veces-. Issei dijo.

No eso, lo que esta en la pared..-. Kiba.

Eso?, su padre era un coleccionista o algo así-. Issei.

Entonces, la probabilidad esta...-. Murmuro kiba maliciosamente.

'Que le pasa?'-. Kaito que los estaba viendo.

Al siguiente día.

Lo chicos se encontraban en el club limpiándolo, acabaron y se relajaron.

Haaa!, por fin terminamos-. Dijo kaito.

Sii.., uff, pero valió la pena, este lugar se ve mejor!-. Issei.

Es cierto, hicieron un buen trabajo-. Dijo rías sentándose.

Ella y akeno que estaba atrás se sentaron en el sofá del medio, kiba y koneko en el del lado derecho y Asís e issei en el del lado derecho. Kaito se encontraba viendo por la ventana, volteo a ver a akeno que estaba atrás de rías y ella le sonrió, kaito volvió la mirada a la ventana con unas mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por lo que paso ayer.

'Toc, toc toc!'-. Tocaban la puerta.

Entren-. Dijo akeno.

La puerta se abrió revelando a sona shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

'Que estarán haciendo aquí... No me digas que!..'-. Kaito pensó.

Eh.. Por que estará ella aqui-. Dijo issei.

Quien es?-. Pregunto asia.

La del medio es sona shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la que esta a su derecha es tsubaki shinra, la vicepresidenta-. Issei dijo.

Hola sona, que se te ofrece?-. Dijo rías.

Nada realmente, solo te vine a felicitar por tu victoria contra riser, bastante sorprendente la verda-. Sona dijo.

Como sabe sobre lo de riser?-. Kaito.

En realidad ella se llama sona sitri, su clan es uno de los 72 pilares de la sociedad demoniaca-. Akeno explicó.

Entonces si hay otros demonios por aquí..-. Dijo el.

No les has contado sobre nosotros rías, estoy triste-. El único chico dijo.

Saji, es considerado mala forma ir en los asuntos de otras casas, es obvio que no nos introdujeran-. Dijo sona al llamado saji.

Eres el chico que recientemente se voto para el consejo estudiantil-. Dijo issei.

El es genshirou saji, mi peon-. Introdujo sona.

El es issei hyoodo mi peón, asia argento mi alfil, y kaito hyoodo mi torre-. Dijo rías.

Heh, un peón como issei-. Dijo kaito.

Estar relacionado así con uno de los 3 gran pervertidos, es un tanto humillante-. Dijo saji.

Issei se lo tomo para mal.

Que dijiste!?-. Issei grito.

Quieres pelear?, te dejo saber que tome 4 piezas demoniacas-. Dijo saji arrogantemente.

Saji, el tomo todas las 8 piezas-. Dijo sona.

Que!?, todas!?-. Saji se sobresalto.

Y kaito aquí que es una torre, venció a yubellana y riser-. Siguió ella.

Que!?, el?, pero se ve un tanto igual a hyoodo... Es su hermano!-. Dijo el sorprendido.

Y te tomo tanto tiempo-. Dijo kaito jugando.

Saji, llevar bien con ellos-. Comando sona.

Si kaichou, llevemonos bien chicos-. Dijo el.

Si, llevemonos bien-. Dijo asia dulcemente.

Woo!, es genial conocer a una lindura como tu!-. Dijo saji a la sorprendida asia.

A issei no le gusto esto.

Si saji, llevemonos bien-. Dijo issei apretándole mucho la mano.

Escuchame, si alguna vez le pones una mano encima a ella, desearás que no te hayan reencarnado como demonio-. Dijo el amenazadoramente.

Saji se dio cuenta y regreso el apretón.

No te puedes quedar a todas la rubias lindas-. Dijo saji.

Haaah, tengo varios problemas controlandolo-. Dijo sona.

Si, yo tambien-. Rías.

Heh, nada mejor que tener un rival con quien competir y hacerse mas fuerte-. Kaito.

Ahora escuchenme, amo esta escuela y no dejare que nadie la maltrate, entendieron?..-. Dijo sona, los chicos sintieron el peligro de sus palabras y pararon asustados.

Cuando saji se soba la mano, kaito le pone la suya enfrente.

Si, espero que seamos amigos-. Kaito dijo sonriendo.

Saji se sorprendió y vio la cara sonriente de kaito, el también apretó su mano.

Si, es bueno conocerte-. Dijo saji.

Perdonenos pero nos retiramos, solo venimos a introducir-. Dijo sona preparándose para irse.

Lo entiendo-. Dijo rías al verla.

Antes de irse sona voltea a ver a rías.

Nuestro juego de tennis seguirá en pie, espero que estés lista-. Dijo sona.

Si, espero que tu también, iré con todo-. Dijo rías, se podía ver algunas chispas entre los ojos de ellas.

Ellas serán rivales?-. Issei.

Hmmm, creo que si, rías y sona son las herederas de sus familias, estoy seguro que se conocieron de pequeñas-. Dijo kaito.

Podrías decir eso, ellas son amigas de la infancia, pero existe rivalidad entre ellas-. Akeno.

En ese momento kaito ve a kiba.

'Aun sigue tanpensativo como ayer'-. Pensó el.

Después, en la tarde, al orc le informaron que un demonio exiliado se encontraba en un almacén, así que fueron a ello.

Ok, ya saben el plan, kaito atacalo pero no puedes terminarlo-. Dijo rías.

Esta bien buchou-. Dijo el.

Sera peligroso pelear adentro, así que asia quedate cerca de mi-. Rías.

Hai buchou-. Asia.

Akeno y yo esperaremos afuera, para que koneko, kiba, issei y kaito lo saquen-. Dijo rías.

Esta bien-. Dijo akeno de acuerdo.

Ok-. Koneko.

Todo comprendido, boosted gear!-. Dijo issei apareciendo el guantelete.

Rías entonces ve a kiba.

Kiba, lo entiendes?-. Le pregunto.

El se encontraba fuera de si.

Kiba-. Dijo rías mas alto.

Huh?, si lo entiendo-. Dijo el.

Rías solo lo miro y asintió.

Koneko destrozo la puerta y entraron, ella y kaito en la delantera, el vio a la derecha y vio al demonio escondiéndose.

Ahí esta!-. Grito lanzándole una bola de fuego.

El demonio salto para esquivarla revelándose como una araña chimera, empezó a escalar la pared y fue en dirección hacia kiba.

Kiba!-. Kaito grito.

Kiba concetrate!-. Rías.

Lo siento-. Dijo el moviéndose.

Empezó a lanzar ácido y una bola iba hacia koneko.

Waaaa!-. Dijo kaito lanzando una bola de fuego quemando el ácido.

Gracias senpai-. Dijo ella.

Toma esto!-. Dijo issei saltando intentando golpearlo pero el demonio le golpeo con la pierna.

Hyaa!-. Dijo kaito lanzándole unas cuantas bolas de fuego intentando pegarle en las piernas.

Koneko esquivo otra bola de ácido.

Dragón shoot!-. Issei disparo su laser, pero no le hizo nada.

Maldición!, no tenia suficiente poder, kiba!, que estas haciendo!?.

Kiba salio de su estupor y corto al demonio por la mitad, lo trato de atacar, pero el bloqueo con su espada.

Esta hecho!-. Dijo koneko golpeando al demonio y lanzándolo para arriba.

Rías vio al demonio caer desde afuera.

Akeno-. Rías dijo a akeno que llevaba su traje.

A la orden-. Dijo ella levantando una mano y electrocutándolo.

Cayo en frente de rias todo frito y con convulsiones.

Tu que has desobedecido las ordenes de tu amo para tus propios deseos recibirás la muerte!, como la heredera del clan gremory te digo adios-. Dijo ella lanzándole su poder de destrucción dejando solo cenizas.

Los 4 que estaban adentro salieron.

Buen ataque akeno-chan-. Dijo kaito.

Ara, gracias kaito-kun-. Dijo ella.

No quisiera estar en su lugar-. Issei.

Koneko, no te dio el ácido verdad?-. Pregunto la preocupada asia.

Estoy bien-. Koneko.

Pero de repente se oyó un fuerte sonido.

Voltearon a ver a rías un tanto enojada y kiba con una marca roja en la cara.

Ya te concentraste?-. Dijo rías.

Kiba tomo el golpe sin escrúpulos.

Con un error como ese podrías haber puesto la vida de otros en peligro-. Dijo rías seriamente.

Lo siento-. Dijo el.

Que te pasa kiba, este no es como tu-. Dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Estoy bien, solo he estado pensando algo, me marcho entonces-. Dijo el retirándose.

Que te pasa kiba?-. Dijo issei.

Si, no estas en tus altas en estos momentos-. Kaito.

Eso no le incumbe-. Dijo el.

Lo siento, pero como tu amigo me preocupo.-. Dijo kaito.

Preocupar?, ese sentimiento no va con demonios-. Kiba.

'Que demonios significa eso' cual es tu punto?-. Dijo issei.

Nos vemos después chicos-. Dijo el yéndose.

Vamos, dinos que pasa, como nii-san dice, somos amigos!-. Issei.

Amigos?, escuchen, aprecio su preocupación, pero ay algo que recientemente me ha recordado de mi pasado-. Dijo el oscuramente.

Pasado?-. Issei pregunto.

Una promesa... De destruir espadas sacras-. Dijo el volteando se una ves mas y yéndose de ahí.

De su pasado?, que habrá pasado?-. Issei.

No lo se..., pero lo que de haber pasado seguro fue fuerte para el-. Kaito.

Pero aun así lo ayudaremos verdad?-. Le pregunto el a issei.

Verdad!-. Dijo el.

Entonces kiba es el sobreviviente de este "proyecto de espadas sacras"?-. Pregunto kaito.

Estan en el orc al siguiente día, kiba no había venido.

Si, y como buchou nos dijo, experimentaron con el para poder sostener a excalibur, una espada que se puede usar contra los demonios-. Dijo issei.

Entonces al ver esa foto, era esa?-. Kaito.

No, esa no era excalibur, pero si una espada sacra, creo que eso le recordó y se puso asi-. Dijo asia.

Pero eso no es la peor parte, ellos usaban a mas niños para experimentar, pero de tanto experimentar los hacían muy débiles, tanto que la iglesia decidió matarlos a todos, kiba siendo el único sobreviviente-. Explico issei.

Kaito se encontraba en shock.

Malditos, le hicieron eso a todas esas personas...-. Dijo kaito, sus llamas encendiéndose.

Sus llamas tomaron una tonalidad oscura.

Calmate nii-san!-. Issei.

Kaito se calmo y disipo sus llamas.

Lo siento, me descontrole un poco-. Kaito.

Salían del orc, iban de regreso a su casa, pero kaito sintió una presencia conocida.

Cuidado!-. Salto hacia issei y hacia.

Una espada se clavo en el suelo donde estaban, vieron al dueño de esta y e sorprendieron.

Eres...-. Asia

Freed!-. Kaito e issei.

Así es, era el psicópata de freed.

Hahaha, no pensaba que los encontraría tan fácilmente mierdas demoniacas, oh!, y que es lo que veo, la maldita hermana siendo convertida en demonio!?, haha, ya tienes mas cosas por las que llamarte bruja!-. Dijo el sonriendo locamente.

Maldito freed, te las veras con..-. Issei paro cuando.

Issei, asia, vuelvan a la casa, yo me encargo de esto-. Kaio dijo.

Que!?, pero nii-san-. Issei.

No se lo que sea pero siento un mal presentimiento con esa espada.. Lo puedo retener mientras escapan-. Kaito.

Pero..-. Issei paro.

Issei-san, debemos escuchar a kaito-san, creó que el puede vencerlo-. Asia.

Haaa.., esta bien, pero debes ganarle nii-san!-. Dijo issei corriendo con asia.

Crees que los dejare escapar!?-. Dijo freed lanzándose.

En eso kaito apareció enfrente y bloqueo su tajo con sus espadas en llamas en forma de "x".

Fire blade..., y tu crees que te dejare lastimarlos!?-. Dijo kaito empujándolo y dándole una patada mandándolo unos metros atrás.

Guu.., te has vuelto mas fuerte desde la otra vez que nos vimos, pero no creas que eso te servirá contra mi excalibur-chan!-. Grito freed.

Excalibur!?, esa es la espada que kiba busca destruir!-. Dijo kaito.

Tambien es la espada que causara tu muerte demonio-kun. Dijo freed lanzándose.

Eso lo veremos!-. Grito kaito con sus hojas llameantes.

Y aquí termina!, gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es el octavo capitulo de The History of Kaito.**

 **Espero que les guste=]**

The history of kaito. Ep. 8

Hyaaa!-. Grito freed.

Intento darle un tajo pero kaito lo esquivo, aprovechando, le dio un golpe con sus llamas, freed se recupero e intento cortarlo horizontalmente, kaito se agacho y le barrio las piernas, el se levanta y esquiva un gancho de kaito, intenta darle un tajo mas pero kaito usa un pequeño escudo mágico, como este se hizo sin concentrarse era débil y se rompió, pero le dio tiempo a kaito de darle un golpe de rodilla a la cara de freed lo que lo lanzo para atrás.

'Maldición, es mas difícil de lo que pensé' buenos movimientos, pero solo tengo que cansarte y sera tu final-. Freed.

'Se mueve un tanto confiado, sera por la espada..., en el momento que conecto con mi escudo sentí su aura, no debo dejar que me corte.., creo que tengo un plan'-. Pensó kaito.

Oye freed, sabes, esa espada no es nada-. Dijo kaito aburrido.

Que dijiste!?-. Freed grito.

Creo que un tenedor me haría mas daño que esa espada, o sera por el falso de su dueño?, es difícil de saber-. Dijo kaito picándose el oído y mirando a otra parte.

Maldito!, toma esto!-. Grito freed enojado lanzándose a kaito.

Kaito justo planeo esto, al momento de que freed intento darle un tajo, esquivo hacia un lado y puso su mano en la cara de feed..

Fire cannon!-. Grito este.

Una llamarada de fuego erupto de su mano envolviendo a freed, cuando se disipo, el exorcista estaba con quemaduras de 2 grado y la mayoría de su ropa chamuscada.

Debes considerarte suertudo, si hubiera usado ese ataque con mi fire mode, no hubiera quedado nada de ti...-. Dijo kaito serio.

Guhaa!.. Maldición..-. Freed.

Te doy una oportunidad, rindete ahora y te dejare vivir-. Dijo kaito.

Que!?, crees que me rendiré aun demonio como tu!?-. Grito freed saltando otra vez.

Kaito esquivo el tajo y le dio una serie de de golpes para finalizar con una patada giratoria a la cabeza mandándolo unos metros en el suelo y haciendo que el soltara a excalibur.

'Maldición, ni siquiera el niño bonito pudo esquivar todos mis ataques, pero el no solo me esquivo incluso me golpeo!, como puede pasar esto, el es una torre, pero aunque sea de una de las 72 casas de los demonios, en tan poco tiempo me logro vencer, eso significa que toda su fuerza viene de el!?'-. Pensó un exasperado freed.

Kaito camino hacia la excalibur con una hoja de fuego.

Con esto el sueño de kiba estará mas cerca de cumplirse-. Dijo kaito preparando un tajo.

Crees que te dejare hacer eso!?-. Freed levantándose y tomando a excalibur del suelo rápidamente.

Dejame decirte algo, mi jefe es mucho mas poderoso que yo e incluso mas loco, nos veremos la próxima torre, y Lamentarás esto-. Dijo freed sacando un dispositivo.

Una luz cegó a kaito por un momento y cuando pudo ver una vez mas freed y la excalibur ya no estaban.

'Maldición.., el tenia un plan de respaldo por si perdía, incluso no puedo sentir su presencia , tengo que decirle esto a buchou'-. Pensó kaito volviendo a su casa.

Pero cuando llego, sintió 2 presencias sacras adentro.

'Serán otros exorcistas!?, que están haciendo aquí!?'-. Pensó kaito preparándose.

Abrió la puerta y miro adentro, le sorprendió ver a issei y asia parados nerviosamente, cuando kaito volteo miro la razón, 2 chicas con batas blancas, una tenia cabello castaño atado en coletas, pero la que mas le hizo cauteloso era la chica con pelo azul y un flequillo verde, ella emanaba mucho poder.

Kaito!, ya llegaste!-. Dijo sra. Hyoodo.

Si.., mama, quienes son ellas?-. Pregunto kaito un tanto cauteloso.

Oh!, ellas son xenovia e irina, seguro te acuerdas de irina no?-. Sra. Hyoodo.

Irina?, ah!, si me acuerdo..'no sabia que el era ella..'-. Dijo kaito.

Hola kaito-kun!, me da gusto verte!-. Dijo irina( la del pelo castaño).

Lo siento irina pero es momento de irnos, solo venimos a saludar-. Dijo xenovia.

Mouu, bueno, nos vemos después, kaito-kun, issei-kun-. Dijo ella.

Iban saliendo, al pasar xenovia por kaito estos se quedaron mirando un poco, después ella se fue.

'Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande esta a punto de suceder'-. Pensó el.

Al siguiente día, en el orc.

Fuiste atacado por un exorcista!?-. Grito rías.

Si, de hecho era ese loco de freed, peleamos y logre derrotarlo, pero antes de acabarlo me cegó y se fue-. Explico kaito.

'El logro pelear con el y no salir lastimado?, si mi poder es tan pequeño en comparación no podre cumplir mi promesa...'-. Pensó kiba.

No debiste de haber peleado tu solo!-. Dijo rías abrazándolo.

No te preocupes, ni siquiera logro tocarme!-. Dijo kaito confiado mientras rías seguía abrazándolo.

Issei lo miraba con envidia.

'Al menos yo las toco al natural'-. Pensó issei al recordar que asia y rías dormían con el.. Desnudas.

Solo ten mucho cuidado-. Dijo rías soltándolo.

'Toc, toc, toc'-. Tocaron la puerta.

Pasen!-. Akeno.

La puerta se abrió revelando a las 2 exorcistas del día anterior.

Que hacen ellas aquí?-. Kaito.

Pidieron una conferencia con nosotros, pero me pregunto que cosa querrán unos representantes de la iglesia con demonios?-. Rías.

Empezaremos por presentarnos, soy xenovia quarta-. Dijo ella.

Yo soy irina shidou-. La segunda se presento divertida.

Y si, es raro que hablemos con demonios pero la situacion lo llama, como veran, los 6 fragmentos en espadas excalibur, 3 han sido robados por los ángeles caídos-. Irina

Entonces, no es la primera que tienen ellos-. Dijo rías, volteo a ver a kiba que estaba alejado y con una aura de malicia.

Xenovia empezó a remover la manta de la cosa que traía en la espalda.

Esta es excalibur destruction, uno de los fragmentos de excalibur-. Dijo xenovia mostrando una espada azul de gran tamaño.

Esta es excalibur mimic-. Dijo irina quitándose un collar, ese collar se convirtió en una katana.

Bien, entonces que podríamos hacer por ustedes, ah!, y guarden esas por favor-. Dijo rías viendo que kiba estaba mas molesto.

La verdad es que nada, no queremos que los demonios interfieran en este asunto-. Dijo xenovia.

Temen que nos juntemos con los ángeles caídos-. Rías.

Por que no?, las espadas sacras son veneno para ustedes, que les impediría hacer eso-. Xenovia dijo dudosamente.

Rías empezó a emanar un aura de malicia.

Oh no, la está haciendo enojar...-. Issei.

'Todo esto tiene un problema, quien se atrevería a robar a la iglesia algo preciado'-. Pensó kaito.

Si eso pasa, no tendríamos mas opción que aniquilarlos, incluso si eres la hermana de uno de los maous-. Dijo xenovia apuntándole con la espada.

Si me creen escuchen, no me juntare con los ángeles caídos!, no haré algo que deshonre a la casa gremory y mi hermano-. Dijo rías orgullosamente.

Eso me basta con oír, diré a los cuarteles generales sobre esto-. Dijo xenovia.

Tienes mi palabra-. Dijo rías.

Entonces tomaremos nuestra salida-. Dijo xenovia pero al ver a asia.

Eres asia argento verdad?-. Dijo ella.

Que asia argento!?-. Irina.

Heh era de esperarse que nos encontraríamos con una bruja al venir aqui-. Dijo xenovia fríamente.

Asia empezó a temblar.

Por que le dicen a asia así!?-. Issei enojado.

Ella era considerada una bendición a la iglesia por su sacred gear, pero llego el día en que un demonio apareció lastimado en las afueras de la iglesia y ella decidió curarlo, como ella podía curar demonios fue llamada la bruja-. Irina.

'Grrr..., ya me empieza a gustar menos la iglesia, primero lo de kiba y ahora esto..'-. Kaito pensó.

Aun crees en dios?-. Xenovia pregunto.

Que dices xenovia?, es imposible que ella siga creyendo en el siendo una demonio-. Dijo irina.

Aun puedo sentir algo de fe en ella, hací que sigues creyendo en nuestro dios?-. Xenovia.

Mm.., si, f-fue tanto tiempo creyendo que no p-puedo olvidarlo-. Dijo asia nerviosa.

Pero inesperadamente xenovia saco su espada.

Entonces debería dejaron eliminarte-. Dijo ella fríamente.

Eso sorprendió a todos, issei fue el primero en reaccionar.

Por que harías eso!?-. Gritó.

Deja que tu alma sea purificada por mi espada-. Xenovia continuo.

Issei y kaito se pusieron en frente de asia.

Issei no!-. Rías.

Kaito espera!-. Akeno.

Issei, kaito, no lo hagan-. Asia.

Y quien te dio el derecho de decidir por ella, ustedes en la iglesia solo la maltrataron por su poder, ella..., ella esta mejor sin ustedes!-. Dijo issei recordando la cita con asia.

Issei...-. Dijo asia mirando a issei.

Asia es una amiga que aprecio, no dejare que la lastimes-. Dijo kaito serio.

Kaito...-. Ella viéndolo.

Y de todas maneras he visto personas que dicen creer en dios pero tienen malicia en todo su ser-. Dijo el recordando a freed.

Un santo genuino puede vivir sin mas que el amor de dios, si ella no puede hacerlo entonces no tenia suficiente fe-. Dijo xenovia.

Desde que me he convertido en demonio he visto y oído cosas de la iglesia que no creería, pero asia es nuestra compañera y amiga, no dejaremos que ustedes o alguno de la iglesia le haga daño-. Kaito.

Es cierto!-. Dijo issei apoyándolo.

Rías y akeno sonrieron por sus testamentos.

Cuantame a mi también-. Dijo kiba entrando en la conversación.

Quien eres tu?..-. Dijo xenovia.

Soy tu senpai, pero aparentemente yo era una falla-. Respondió.

Rías se sorprendió por esto.

Entonces los retamos a un duelo siervos de gremory!-. Xenovia.

Afuera del orc.

Dejemos esto claro, este es un duelo informal ente ustedes y nosotros, no envolviendo a la demás iglesia-. Dijo xenovia quitándose su manta.

Revelo un traje negro de batalla que se le pegaba al cuerpo delineando sus curvas, también quito la manta de la espada, irina siguió también revelando el mismo traje que xenovia y se quito su listón convirtiéndose en la katana.

El reto de los chicos del orc estaban viendo en un lado, issei y kiba van a pelear con ellas.

'Yo quería pelear, pero bueno, entiendo sus razones, kiba quiere vengar a sus amigos e issei por asia, han crecido muy cercanos desde el incidente con los ángeles caídos, heh, me pregunto si seré tío mas temprano de que me lo esperaba'-. Pensó kaito sonriendo.

Esta bien que peleen sin autorización?-. Pregunto akeno.

Es solo un duelo informal, esta bien-. Contestó rías.

Al mismo tiempo que si nuestros superiores se enteran, todos tendremos problemas-. Dijo irina con voz divertida.

Por eso no matar-. Xenovia, pero se sorprende al oír a kiba reírse.

Que es tan gracioso?-. Pregunto.

Por que el ente que jure destruir ha venido a mi, tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad!-. Grito kiba activando su sword birth, haciendo diferentes tipos de espadas.

Sword birth?, ahora recuerdo, uno de los sujetos del programa logro escapar-. Dijo xenovia.

Oh issei!-. Grito irina sus ojos con pequeñas estrellitas.

Si?...-. Dijo issei con un poco nervioso.

Saber que mi amigo de la infancia se convirtió en demonio, este debe ser un reto que me ha impuesto dios, al superarlo mostrare mi fe!-. Siguió gritando irina.

Si que es devota..-. Dijo issei.

Ahora issei prepararé porque vas a pagar por tus pecados con mi espada sacra!-. Dijo irina preparándose.

Ok!, empecemos!-. Dijo issei entrando en acción activando su boosted gear.

(Boost!), grito su sonido característico. Irina entonces va por un tajo.

Amen!-. Dice moviendo la espada.

Issei cuidado!-. Kaito grito.

El se movio pero logro cortar un poco de su camisa.

Issei, esquiva sus ataques-. Rías.

Lo entiendo! (boost!)-. Issei.

El boosted gear, twilight healing y sword birth..., si que son interesantes-. Xenovia.

Esa es mi habilidad, viene con las raíces del sacrificio de mis amigos!-. Dijo kiba lanzándose.

Chocaron espadas, chispas saltando, continuaron con su duelo, los demas viendo también.

Esos 2 estan en desventaja, contra una sacra y otra excalibur, solo un rose puede lastimar severamente a un demonio-. Akeno.

Kiba podrá controlar con su velocidad, pero lo que me preocupa es issei-. Rías.

Irina va a otro tajo pero issei bloquea con su sacred gear.

Es cierto!, issei tiene el brazo de un dragón, la espada no le hará nada-. Dijo rías un tanto aliviada.

Como puedes ser muy fuerte!?-. Irina.

Ok!, es momento de mi especialidad te mostrare mi poder!-. Dijo el.

Kaito, después de la pelea, con quien quieres pelear?-. Rías pregunto a kaito.

Hmmm..., no lo se, lo pensare-. Dijo este.

No te decides aun?-. Rías.

Irina... Voy a disfrutar MUCHO ver tu cuerpo desarrollado-. Issei dijo imaginando.

Que le pasa?.. Que hay con esa mirada-. Dijo ella así misma.

Cuidado, el tiene una habilidad que desaparece la ropa de las chicas-. Le dijo koneko.

Que!?, la ropa!?-. Irina grito.

Koneko-chan!, no le digas eso!-. Issei.

Hmm, por que le dijiste eso koneko-chan?-. Kaito.

Por que issei es el enemigo de las mujeres-. Koneko.

...-. Kaito viéndola.

Oh, eres muy mala-. Dijo el deprimido.

Esa es una habilidad muy pervertida issei!, oh dios, por favor no perdones a este pecador-. Irina.

Xenovia y kiba seguían peleando.

Te derrotare!-. Grito kiba mandando un tajo a ella.

Tonto!-. Dijo ella dándole un tajo también.

Eso hizo que la espada de kiba se rompiera, xenovia siguió el momentum, y creo un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

No se llama la holy sword destrution por nada!-. Dijo ella.

Aunque se haya separado aun sigue siendo tan poderosa!?-. Dijo kiba levantándose otra vez.

Kiba... Que te pasa?-. Issei.

Esta obsesionado por destruir espadas sacras que se esta desconcentrando-. Kaito.

Issei, es momento de acabar esto!-. Irina grita.

(Boost!)-. El gear dice.

Esta bien!, ya estoy preparado!-. Grito issei, el empezó a emanar una aura verde.

(Explosion!)

Dress break!-. Grito issei lanzándose.

No!-. Irina grito esquivando la mano de issei.

Este intento e intento tocarla para hacer su pervertido "ataque".

Parece que la velocidad de issei incremento-. Akeno comento.

Su perversidad le da poder... Asqueroso-. Koneko.

Haaaa..., hay veces en que me cuestionó si el entreno mas para lograr eso que pelear mejor-. Dijo kaito.

Para! Es muy obsceno!-. Irina grito.

Lo siento pero una vez que entro en este modo tengo que hacerlo!-. Issei grito pero resbalo y fua a dar a koneko y asia, la toco y pos accidente chasqueo los dedos.

La ropa de koneko y asia se destruyo dejando ver sus pequeños pechos. Issei se quedo mirando y después dijo..

Agradezco el festín-. Dijo el.

Koneko lo golpeo tapándose con el brazo sobrante, el voló.. Y volé de el, y callo en el piso.

Pervertido..-. Koneko después miro a kaito.

No mires-. Dijo ella.

Lo siento-. Kaito dijo volteando a ver la pelea de xenovia y kiba un momento.

En serio llegas este lejos para ver chicas desnudas?-. Dijo irina tocándolo con un ramita.

Si!, no conoces el poder de la lujuria!?-. Grito issei saltando.

Irina salto para atrás un momento, después salto y le dio un corte a issei que el esquivo.. Parecía, porque después de un momento la camisa de issei da abrio y apareció una cortada con humo.

Issei!-. Grito rías.

Que paso?-. Asia.

Le dio un corte.. Aunque fue pequeño logro hacer eso, esas espadas si que son peligrosas-. Kaito dijo.

Issei lentamente se levanta sosteniendo su herida.

(Reset!)-. El gear anuncia desapareciendo.

Maldición... Aun soy débil-. Dijo issei débilmente.

Ha terminado-. Akeno dijo.

Si..., irina, tienes la victoria-. Rías dijo.

Kaito fue hacia issei.

Una buena pelea issei-. Dijo kaito.

Asia!, puedes curarlo?-. Preguntó.

S-si, p-pero...-. Dijo ella aun tapándose.

Ten, te doy mi chaqueta, estoy seguro que no la necesitare para lo que viene-. Dijo el dandosela y viendo como terminaba el duelo de kiba.

Haaaa!-. Grito kiba concentrando poder y creando una espada grande.

Veamos cual es mas fuerte!-. Grito el lanzándose.

Tonto..-. Dijo ella decepcionada.

Ella también le dio un tajo pero quebró su espada fácilmente.

Fue una pésima idea, sacrificar tu velocidad por poder.. Debiste pensarlo 2 veces-. Dijo ella volteandose a por su manta.

E-espera..-. Dijo kiba levantando una mano a ella.

Kiba... Si fue una pésima descicion-. Dijo kaito levantándolo.

No te preocupes, te podrás hacer mas fuerte, te ayudaremos, somos amigos después de todo-. Dijo kaito.

Amigos... D-debo..-. Dijo kiba recordando el tiempo en el proyecto.

Ahora dime ultimo siervo... Por que quieres pelear con nosotros-. Xenovia.

Quiero medir el poder de las espadas sacras y además vengar lo que le dijiste a asia-. Dijo el.

Bien.. Y con quien pelearas?-. Pregunto ella.

Kaito miro a irina que tenia una sonrisa y luego vio a xenovia que tenia una mirada seria.

Pelearé... Con las 2-. Kaito dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Que!?-. Akeno.

Nii-san, no lo hagas!-. Issei.

Kaito-san..-. Asia.

Senpai, es una mala idea-. Koneko.

Me lo tendría que haber visto venir...-. Rías.

Para que quieras pelear con las 2 debes tener confianza en tu poder-. Dijo ella.

Sii.., veremos si pelear con la fe es mejor que tu mismo-. Dijo el poniéndose en posición y liberando sus llamas.

Al encenderse la gema ellas se sorprendieron pero no por mucho tiempo.

Hehe, siempre quise saber como seria pelear contra un avatar-. Dijo irina preparándose.

Hmp, eso veremos-. Dijo xenovia.

Y ahora... Bailemos!-. Dijo kaito lanzándose.

Aquí acaba el episodio 8, gracias por leer!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es el noveno capitulo de The History of kaito.**

 **Espero que les guste=]**

 **Este capitulo es un tanto pequeño.**

The history of kaito. Ep. 9

Waaaa!-. Grito irina intentando cortarlo, xenovia la seguía por un lado.

'Concentrate..., ahora!'-. Kaito pensó.

De repente se convirtió en partículas de fuego y paso por las 2 apareciendo atrás de ellas.

'Gaa!.., maldición aun sigue sintiéndose raro'-. Kaito.

Huaa!-. Grito intentando golpear a irina.

Xenovia uso el grueso de la espada para cubrir el golpe y kaito salto para atrás.

'Maldición solo la toque y me dio un fuerte dolor'-. Pensó, la mano con un poco de humo.

Fire blade-. Dijo.

De sus manos salieron cuchillas de fuego.

Rápidamente aparecio enfrente de irina y le dio una patada mandándola lejos.

Intenta esquivar esto!-. Grito xenovia intentando cortarlo.

Kaito uso su cuchilla izquierda para bloquear, disipo por un momento su derecha y le dio un golpe en su estomago, una pequeña explosión salio de la espalda de ella y fue propulsada hacia atrás.

Ella estaba respirando un poco irregularmente.

'Como pudo hacer eso.. Ese tipo de ataques no estaban registrados en la información de los avatares de su tipo..., significa que las creo el?'-. Pensó ella viéndolo.

En el lado miraban sus compañeros sorprendidos.

Wooa!, no sabia que podía hacer eso-. Issei.

Kaito-san ha mejorado mas-. Asia.

Ara, kaito-kun, peleas muy bien-. Dijo akeno con mejillas sonrojadas.

Kaito-senpai-. Koneko.

Regresando a la pelea, kaito corrió hacia ella e intercambiaron tajos, kaito concentro de nuevo las llamas en su mano derecha y peleaba con las 2 espadas, irins que ya se había recuperado salto a cortarle por atrás, xenovia la vio y lo ataco por delante, el sintiendo a las 2 bloqueo las espadas al mismo tiempo, cuchilla izquierda la de xenovia, la derecha a irina.

Como puedes ser tan fuerte!?-. Xenovia.

Incluso con nosotras juntas te hacemos nada!-. Irina.

Kaito miro a xenovia.

Tendrás el poder, pero te falta técnica y velocidad-. Dijo.

Volteo a ver a irina.

Tienes la velocidad y un poco de técnica, pero te falta mucho poder-. Dijo a ella.

Uso su fuerza y empujo las espadas, después se volteo a irina y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la lanzo, corrió y se puso detrás de ella para darle un golpe en la nuca noqueándola momentáneamente.

Quizás sean fuertes, pero no están en mi liga-. Dijo kaito lanzándole una pequeña bola de fuego a xenovia.

Le dio en la cara lo que la cegó por un momento, cuando pudo ver de nuevo no lo encontraba.

En donde esta?-. Dijo ella.

Deberían rendirse-. Dijo el apareciendo detrás de ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

!-. Xenovia volteo a verlo.

Creó que ya demostré claramente quien seria el ganador de esta pelea-. Dijo.

Xenovia se le quedo mirando un momento, después se volvió y dijo.

Yo, haaa.., nos rendimos-. Dijo ella.

Que!?, xenovia!-. Irina.

Irina, claramente estaba jugando con nosotros, ni siquiera las 2 juntas le pudimos hacer algo, hay que decirlo-. Siguió ella.

Haa.., si tienes razón-. Irina.

Heh, tienes un siervo que si es fuerte, gremory-. Dijo ella yendo por su capa.

Si, lo es-. Dijo ella con orgullo.

Yo la apoyo con eso, ufufu-. Akeno dijo sonriendo.

Nos vamos y recuerda lo de antes gremory-. Dijo xenovia.

Pero por curiosidad, saben quien es el ángel caído que robo los fragmentos?-. Rías pregunto.

Si, es uno de los lideres del grigori, kokabiel-. Dijo xenovia sorprendiendo a todos.

Ustedes 2 están yendo a por un líder, eso es suicidio-. Rías proclamo.

Haremos lo necesario para cumplir con nuestra mision-. Xenovia.

No nos importa el peligro-. Dijo irina.

Entonces nos vamos, pero recuerden, no se intrometan en esto-. Dijo xenovia.

Las 2 se fueron y kiba estaba mas furioso.

'Líder de los ángeles caídos eh?, creo que esa sera una dura pelea'-. Pensó kaito.

En el orc.

Kiba!, no te dejare ir, sabes que eres un caballero de la casa de gremory-. Rías dijo.

Lo se y lo siento buchou-. Dijo kiba marchándose.

Kiba...-. Rías.

Kaito e issei se miran y asentían, koneko los miro pensando.

Después de la escuela, en un cafe.

Issei y kaito esperaban a alguien.

Hey chicos!-. Dijo una voz.

Voltearon a ver a saji que llegaba.

Saji!, que bueno que si viniste, tenemos que decirte algo-. Kaito dijo.

Si, es importante-. Issei.

Que pasa?-. Preguntó saji.

Queremos que nos ayudes a destruir un fregmento de esxcalibur-. Kaito dijo directo.

Lo dicen en serio!?-. Saji sorprendido.

Si, mucho-. Issei.

Que creen que están haciendo!?, si nuestros lideres se enteran nos mataran por esto!-. Saji medio susurro-grito.

Si?-. Kaito.

Si!, su buchou es cariñosa y estricta, pero kaichou es estricta a mas no poder!-. Saji continuo.

Lo siento, pero dejenme fuera de esto-. Dijo el levantándose, pero algo lo retuvo, volteo a ver a koneko con un helado.

Koneko-chan?, que estas haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto kaito.

Los vi a los 2 actuando raro y los seguí, así que van a hacer eso por kiba?-. Koneko.

Los 2 asintieron.

También vamos a preguntar a las exorcistas-. Kaito dijo.

Están seguros de que nos ayudaran?-. Ella dijo.

Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo, vamos a buscarlas-. Dijo issei.

Las buscaron por varios minutos arrastrando también a saji por el camino, no fue mucho tiempo hasta que las encontraron, estaban en la banqueta.., pidiendo dinero.

Bueno..., eso fue fácil no?-. Issei.

Sigamos con esto..-. Kaito dijo.

En un establecimiento de comida rápida.

Haaa!, la comida nunca supo mejor!-. Exclamo irina.

La comida japonesa sabe muy bien!-. Xenovia.

'Si que tenían mucha hambre', oye issei, me ayudas con la cuenta de esto?, no tengo mucho dinero-. Kaito le susurro.

No te preocupes, te apoyo-. Issei susurro.

Haaa.., aunque este acto logro recuperar nuestra fe... Tuvimos ayuda de demonios-. Xenovia comenta en shock.

Acabamos de vender nuestra alma a ellos!, esperemos que el padre celestial nos perdone-. Irina dijo.

Oigan!, que pasa con esos comentarios, prácticamente casi se gastaron todo el dinero mio y el de kaito!-. Issei dijo molesto, kaito se encontraba algo molesto también.

No dejen que los moleste-. Dijo koneko.

Haaa, cierto, tenemos que decirles algo-. Kaito.

Oh, por favor padre, perdona a estos demonios-. Irina empezó a rezar junto con irina. Eso hizo que los 4 sintieran dolor.

Ouch!, no necesitamos sus bendiciones!-. Kaito grito.

Hehe, lo siento por eso-. Dijo irina.

Xenovia puso cara seria.

Ahora dinos, por que nos contactaron ustedes?-. Xenovia dijo.

Les contaron de su plan.

En resumidas cuentas, les ayudaremos a destruir un fragmento de excalibur-. Dijo issei.

Hmmm..., oyendo su plan, les dejaremos 1 espada-. Dijo xenovia.

Que!?, xenovia por que!?-. Irina.

Issei y kaito sonríen, koneko volvió a tomar su te, y saji se desespero.

'Gaaa!, por que aceptaron!?'-. Pensó este.

Xenovia..-. Irina.

Irina, sabes que vamos por un líder de los ángeles caidos-. Dijo ella.

Pero..-. Irina siguió.

Tenemos menos del 30% de posibilidad de lograrlo, además, serviría tener su fuerza en esto-. Dijo xenovia viendo a kaito.

Hmm..-. Irina también viéndolo.

Kaito hizo una llamada.

Si, kiba?, tengo que contarte algo, ve al parque central y ahi hablaremos, adios-. Kaito colgó.

Después en el parque central, en la fuente, los 6 se reúnen con kiba.

Ya veo, pero es extraño que un manejador de espadas sacras acepte esto-. Dijo kiba viendo a xenovia.

Eso dices eh?, eh oído que te alejaste de tu maestra y te convertiste en exiliado-. Dijo xenovia.

Kiba la mira con odio.

Eso me da derecho de eliminarte ahora mismo-. Dijo xenovia fríamente.

Ah si?, eso veremos-. Dijo kiba preparándose para pelear.

Chicos!, chicos!, no venimos aquí a pelear!-. Dijo kaito.

Solamente nos hacemos mas débiles si peleamos-. Dijo issei.

Entiendo que odias el proyecto de espadas sacras, ese fue el proyecto de un hombre que la iglesia detesto y desterró, ese hombre era Balba Galiel-. Dijo xenovia.

Balba, si lo se, todo fue por el-. Dijo kiba.

Creemos que un exorcista exiliado este trabajando con el-. Xenovia.

Ese tipo freed?.., 'hmm, me pregunto si el sera su "jefe" que me conto'-. Kaito.

No es raro que los incomunicados con la iglesia se unan a los ángeles caidos-. Dijo ella.

Al oír eso no tengo mas opción que unirme-. Kiba dijo.

Yay!, entonces esta hecho!-. Dijo irina feliz.

Entonces nos retiramos, ah, pagaremos por la comida-. Xenovia.

No se preocupen, esta bien, somos aliados no?-. Kaito.

Nii-san!, pero bueno, no se preocupen-. Dijo issei.

Aliados..-. Dijo xenovia sonriendo.

Adiós!-. Dijo irina saludando, ellas regresaban a su base.

Salio mejor que lo que esperaba!-. Dijo kaito.

Que!?, no lo entienden!?, podríamos causar otra guerra!-. Grito saji.

Kaito, issei, les agradezco este pero les pido que no se metan en esto-. Kiba.

Que!?-. Issei.

Esto es por mi venganza, no quiero que estés involucrados en el peligro-. Siguió el.

Kaito puso una mano en el hombro.

Kiba, somos amigos!, te ayudaremos con esto!-. Dijo sonriendo.

Si, y además no solo nos dolería que nos dejara, también a rías!-. Issei añadió.

Rias-senpai, ella dio mucho por mi...-. Kiba dijo.

Empezó a explicar sobre su tiempo en el proyecto, la tortura, los llantos, la esperanza, el sacrificio de sus amigos, la ayuda de rías.

Por eso no debo dejar que sus sacrificios sean en vano!, ellos dieron su vida por el proyecto del sueño de un hombre loco, y pienso destruir ese sueño.., es lo menos que puedo hacer-. Dijo kiba con convicción.

Sorprendentemente saji e issei estaban llorando, kaito mantuvo las lágrimas pero se veía que estaba a punto.

Waaaa!, no sabia que la habías pasado así!, claro que les ayudare en esto!-. Saji grito.

Eh..., gracias saji-. Dijo issei.

Gracias-. Kaito.

Kiba mira extrañado el intercambio, koneko agarra la manga de su camisa.

Yo también ayudare-. Dijo ella mirándolo.

Koneko?-. Kiba.

Seria muy malo si te fueras, también estaría muy triste-. Dijo koneko.

Kiba se sorprendió por eso, pero sonrió y dijo.

Esta bien, chicos, aceptó su ayuda-. Dijo kiba.

Mas tarde en la noche.

Kaito se encontraba en una fuente del parque, estaba atando su bandana, y esperando a los issei y asia, el se adelanto al parque y dejo a issei y asia un tiempo a solas.

'No se que pasara, pero me asegurare de que todos vuelvan con vida'-. Pensó el serio.

Vio a issei llegar solo.

No dejaste venir a asia verdad?-. Preguntó.

Si..., el peligro de esto puede ser muy grande, no quiero que nada le pase a ella-. Issei dijo.

Kaito asintió.

Entonces vamos!-. Dijo kaito caminando.

Ok!-. Issei lo siguió.

Llegaron junto a los demás y se empezaron a vestir, se pusieron batas y gorros de sacerdotes.

Para un demonio vestirse así...-. Kiba.

Sera mejor que nos separemos, seria mejor si ustedes 2 vallan solas por si las cuestionan-. Dijo kaito.

Si, eso seria un buen plan-. Dijo xenovia.

Si tienen algún problema solo llamen por el celular-. Dijo issei.

Esta bien-. Las 2 asintieron.

El grupo se separo y empezó a buscar por diversas partes de la ciudad.

Alguna idea de donde puede estar una?-. Kaito.

Si, de hecho-. Dijo kiba guiándolos.

El los guió a un almacén que recordaban.

Este es el lugar donde vencimos a ese demonio vizer!-. Dijo issei.

Si, este lugar esta alejado de la población, sería un buen lugar para esconder algo-. Kiba dijo.

Entraron y entraron al cuarto grande, pero de repente oyeron una voz que conocían, excepto saji.

Haaah!, que es lo que veo!?, demonios vestidos como sacerdotes?, parece que quieren robarse mi look!-. Grito cierto loco.

Tch!, parece que si veniste..-. Kaito.

Eres tu!...-. Issei.

Aquí acaba el noveno capitulo, gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es el décimo capitulo de The History of Kaito.**

 **Espero que les guste=]**

The history of kaito. Ep. 10.

Freed!-. Issei grito.

Era el psicópata de freed.

Hahaha!, que tierno, un grupo de pequeños amigos demonios reunidos!-. Dijo el.

Tch, volvio de nuevo y tengo el presentimiento de que tiene una excalibur-. Dijo issei.

Si.., la uso para pelear contra mi-. Dijo kaito.

Todos se quitaron los trajes, freed al ver a kaito se enojo.

Tch, tu viniste!?, te matare por lo de la otra vez!-. Gritó.

El tiene la excalibur que buscamos-. Dijo kiba sacando una de sus espadas.

No te dejare escapar esta vez freed!-. Dijo kaito.

Freed..., me encargare de ti luego, primero voy a por niño bonito aquí-. Dijo freed.

No te olvides de que estamos aquí!-. Dijo issei activando su sacred gear.

(Boost!).

Empezaron a pelear, eran muy veloces que los 2 se veían iguales.

'Maldición es muy veloz'-. Kiba pensó.

Haha, sabes que puedo vencerte!, la habilidad especial de esta espada es velocidad!-. Dijo freed lanzándose.

Conectaron espadas por un momento, los 2 intentando ganar ventaja, freed la gano e intento cortar a kiba, este bloqueo la espada y le dio una patada a freed que salio propulsado hacia atrás, se controlo e intento darle un tajo horizontal a kiba, el se agacho para esquivar, volvieron a conectar espadas.

No podrás vencer a mi excalibur-chan!-. Grito freed empujando a kiba.

Este salto hacia atrás y volvió al combate, chispas salían de los tajos.

Maldición, el tiene razón, la espada le hace ser capaz de seguir a kiba-. Issei dijo.

Miro a kaito.

Nii-san!, no puedes lanzarle una bola de fuego a freed para cegarlo?-. Issei pregunto.

Podría.., pero hay posibilidad de que le de a kiba y eso podría ser fatal-. Respondió.

Necesitamos una manera de hacer al loco mas lento!..-. Dijo issei.

Lo quieren hacer mas lento?, entonces yo tengo la herramienta necesaria!-. Dijo saji extendiendo su brazo haciendo aparecer un sacred gear.

Issei y kaito se sorprendieron por esto.

Tienes un sacred gear!?-. Grito issei.

Estas en lo correcto!-. Grito este extendiendo un tipo de cuerda blanca hacia freed.

Gaa!, que es esto!?-. Grito freed cayendo al suelo.

Intento cortar la linea con su espada pero no funcionaba.

No puedo cortarla!?, malditos sacred gears de dragones!-. Grito el.

Incluso tienes uno de dragón!?-. Dijo issei emocionado.

(Boost!).

Heh, parece que hay mas sacred gears como el de issei-. Kaito dijo, después escucho un grito.

Volteo y vio a issei siendo levantado por koneko.

Espera koneko-chan!-. Issei dijo.

No se te olvide para que venimos aqui-. Dijo ella lanzándolo.

Iba en dirección a kiba.

Issei!, sujetate!-. Dijo kiba saltando.

Agarro su hombro balanceándose y estabilizándose.

(Transfer!).

Ok kiba!, vence al maldito!-. Grito issei.

Este poder lo usare bien-. Dijo kiba sintiendo el aumento.

Que!?, por que no puedo cortar esta cosa!?-. Grito freed viendo a kiba.

Sword birth!-. Grito kiba lanzando su ataque.

El suelo empezó a llenarse de espadas doradas, freed intento defenderse de ellas aun teniendo la linea conectada a la pierna.

Sword birth huh?-. Una voz dice.

Voltearon a ver a un hombre de tercera edad vestido con ropas de padre.

Parece que tu habilidad con tu espada necesita mejorarse no?-. Dijo el mirando a freed.

Viejo balba!-. Dijo freed.

Todos se sorprendieron, era ni mas ni menos que balba galiel.

Balba Galiel!-. Grito kiba.

Ese es el tipo del proyecto de espadas sacras-. Dijo kaito con el ceño fruncido.

El que buscábamos..-. Dijo issei.

El único!-. Dijo a un furioso kiba

Hey viejo, en vez de quedarte ahí parado ayudame con esto-. Dijo freed.

Solamente tienes que concentrar mas poder en la espada-. Dijo balba viéndolo.

En serio?-. Dice freed. Lo hace y corta la linea, saji cae al suelo por el tajo.

Kaito frunce mas el ceño.

Que es este poder?..., chicos tengan cuidado, el poder de esa espada se siente mayor a cuando se enfrento contra mi-. Dijo activando sus llamas en las 2 manos.

Estas seguro!?-. Issei.

Ya veo, si logro saber la habilidad de esta espada, incrementara mi poder-. Dijo.

Volteo a ver a kiba.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, con este poder cortaré sus cabezas!-. Grito lanzándose hacia kiba.

Kiba cuidado!-. Grito kaito corriendo hacia el.

Es tu fin! Ha-ha!-. Grito freed.

Kiba se preparo para bloquear, pero su espada fu detenida por otra.., era xenovia!.

Hey xenovia?-. Dijo kaito viéndola, volteo a ver a irina llegar también.

Hola chicos!-. Dijo irina feliz.

Irina?, de donde vienen ustedes?-. Saji.

Las llamé cuando se presento freed-. Dijo koneko.

Xenovia y freed seguían conectando espadas, el suelo se resquebrajó por el poder de las 2 espadas.

Freed Zaelzan y Balba Galiel, ustedes están condenados por la iglesia a morir por sus acciones!-. Dijo xenovia viendo a los 2.

Como te atreves a afiliarme otra vez!?, como lo haces!?-. Grito freed en locura.

Salto atrás hacia balba.

Es momento de irnos-. Dijo balba.

Que?-. Grito freed.

Tenemos 5 demonios y 2 exorcistas con espadas sacras peleando juntos para matarnos, estamos fácilmente sobrepasados, además, me dijiste que te derroto ese demonio con las llamas, debemos retirarnos-. Explico.

Hay..., y yo que me empezaba a divertir-. Dijo freed sacando otra cegadora y lanzándola.

Los que estaban cerca (kiba, xenovia y kaito), intentaron detenerlos pero fueron cegados, cuando pudieron ver otra vez estos ya no estaban.

Maldición!, se escapo!-. Dijo issei.

Kiba y xenovia corren a los bosques.

Irina vamos!-. Grito xenovia.

Yo también voy!-. Dijo kaito empezando a correr.

Espera nii-san!-. Issei siguiéndolo.

Vaya, pero en que se han metido?-. Dijo una voz.

Los 4 voltearon a ver a rías, akeno, sona y tsubaki, aparecer de un circulo mágico.

Rías!, Sona!-. Issei y saji respectivamente.

Parece que esta era una buena historia-. Rías dijo, akeno sonríe al lado de ella.

Espero que tengan una buena explicación-. Sona dijo, tsubaki seria al lado.

Aaahhh!-. Gritaron issei y saji.

'Ya nos cargo el payaso...'-. Pensó kaito.

Después, en la casa.

Saji!-. Sona grito.

H-hai!..-. Saji temeroso.

Realmente me has decepcionado, no fuiste muy cauteloso-. Dijo sona fríamente.

L-lo siento-. Dijo el mirando al suelo.

Asumo que kiba no esta aquí porque fue contra balba-. Rías dijo.

Si, se fue con xenovia e irina-. Dijo issei.

Creo que no podremos contactarlo, después de ver a balba, el estaba mas enloquecido que nunca-. Dijo kaito.

Maldición..-. Issei.

Koneko, por que te involviste en esto?-. Rías dijo mirándola.

Lo siento, solo quería ayudar a kiba-. Dijo ella mirando el suelo.

Lo se, pero estas acciones podrían reflejarse en todos nosotros, deben pensar antes de actuar-. Dijo rías.

Si-. Los 3 respondieron, pero luego oyeron un grito.

Voltearon a ver a saji siendo nalgueado por sona.

Por favor, perdoname!-. El llora.

No, no hasta que te de 1000 golpes-. Dijo ella continuando.

Esta usando magia en la mano!?-. Issei.

Maldición!, eso si que dejara marca!-. Dijo kaito nervioso.

Los 2 voltean a ver a rías.

Que crees que ellas nos hará...-. Issei susurro.

No lo se, pero espero que no sea peor que el de saji-. Kaito miedoso.

Que?!-. Issei dijo.

El se vio involucrado en esto..., pero nosotros fuimos los que lo empezamos!-. Dijo kaito con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

Vieron a rías caminar hacia ellos y los dos se pusieron mas nerviosos.

'Espero que no nos haga nada!'-. Pensó issei nervioso.

'Si nos va ha hacer algo..., que no sea peoe como lo de saji!-. Kaito también nervioso.

Issei, kaito, koneko...-. Rías dijo.

Mande?...-. Issei dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos, kaito cerro los ojos.

Pero se sorprendieron por que ella los abrazo.

Que voy a hacer con ustedes, me preocupan mucho-. Dijo ella calmandolos un poco.

'Me alegro mucho de ser su sirviente!'-. Issei pensó.

Por que ellos están recibiendo un abrazo!?-. Grito saji.

Ella es diferente que yo, hací están las cosas-. Dijo sona fríamente a saji.

Entonces..-. Dijo rías saliendo del abrazo.

Issei, agachate-. Dijo rías.

El se mostraba confundido.

Que se agache?-. Kaito.

Issei empezó a llorar puesto que sabia lo que pasaba.

Pero pensé que estaba perdonado!?-. Issei grito llorando.

Pero un maestro tiene que disciplinar, ustedes recibirán 1000 nalgueadas!-. Dijo rías feliz con una mano envuelta en aura mágica.

Aaah!-. Issei.

Bueno, podrían ser mas-. Dijo kaito agachándose.

Empezemos con esto!-. Grito.

Entonces tu primero!-. Dijo rías preparándose.

Después en su dormitorio.

Maldición..., rías si que es dura a veces, ayyy!-. Dijo kaito sentándose lentamente en su cama.

Hombre, sera mejor que no la haga enojar mas, solo espero que kiba y los demás estén bien, tengo la impresión de que kokabiel esta mas cerca de lo que pensamos-. Dijo acostándose en una bolsa de hielo.

Haaaa!..., esto si que es bueno..., hehe!, me pregunto como le ira a issei-. Kaito.

Por que cuando llegaron vieron a asia vestida en nada mas que un delantal y rías también se iba a poner uno.

Tengo que admitir que se veían muy bien..., me pregunto si akeno-chan se pondría uno...-. Dijo kaito empezando a imaginar a akeno con un delantal negro que dejaba ver la mayoría de sus pechos y sus curvas.

Kaito-kun~, que quieres de comer?~-. Dijo ella haciendo una pose sexy.

'Guooo!, maldicion, kaito controlate!, es momento de dormir'-. Pensó el, una gota de sangre salia de su nariz.

Después al siguiente día, en el orc

No hay noticias sobre kiba?-. Pregunto kaito.

Me temo que no-. Rías dijo.

Por suerte enviamos nuestros familiares a buscar, y ahora tenemos una notificación de algo-. Akeno dijo.

Vamos!-. Rías.

Aparecieron en una plaza y vieron a una irina malherida.

Irina!-. Issei grito.

Encontramos a uno-. Dijo akeno.

Asia!, podrías ayudarla?-. Dijo issei viéndola.

Si!-. Asia empezó a curarla, ella ganaba conciencia.

Irina!, que paso!?-. Issei.

Quien te hizo esto?-. Kaito.

Tengan cuidado...-. Dijo la voz débil de ella.

Que!? De quien?-. Issei.

El es muy fuerte...-. Dijo antes de desmayarse.

Irina!-. Issei grito, una luz azul apareció.

Se revelo a sona acompañada de tsubaki y saji.

Saji!-. Kaito.

Gracias por venir sona-. Dijo rías.

Por supuesto, vine inmediatamente después de ver tu mensaje-. Dijo ella.

El daño es grave de verdad-. Viendo a irina, asia asiente.

Si, el twilight healing no puede con este tipo de heridas-. Dijo asia.

No te preocupes, tengo mejor equipamiento en mi casa, tsubaki!-. Sona.

Si!-. Dijo ella cargando a irina.

Cuida de ella-. Sona dijo.

Tsubaki desapareció.

En respectiva, eso significa que xenovia y kiba están bien-. Dijo kaito.

Hey chicos, como están sus traseros?-. Pregunto saji.

Un tanto mejor de lo que estaban anoche-. Dijo issei.

Si, pareció que rías me dio mas fuerte por hacerme el valiente-. Dijo kaito sobandose.

Si.., oye lo sentimos por tu castigo-. Dijo issei.

Esta bien, pero que paso?-. Saji.

No lo sabemos, acabamos de llegar-. Issei.

Pero de repente sintieron una presencia peligrosa.

Auggh, que es este sentimiento-. Saji.

Espera, eso..-. Dijo issei pero paro cuando freed apareció.

Hahaha, parece que ustedes mordieron el cebo!-. Proclamo freed.

Freed!-. Kaito.

Oh!, pero si no es mas que la hermana que se convirtió en demonio otra vez!-. Dijo freed maniático.

No te acercaras a ella!-. Dijo issei activando su sacred gear.

Sona se alinea con rías, las 2 se preparan para atacar.

Esperen, no vine a pelear, soy un mensajero y alguien quiere hablar contigo princesa-. Dijo freed.

Quien?-. Rías pregunta.

Mi jefe!-. Dijo mirando arriba, una oscura figura revela a un ángel caído.

Un ángel caído con 10 alas, es de clase lider-. Dijo akeno.

Ese es..-. Kaito.

Hola, hija de gremory!, soy kokabiel!-. Proclama.

También a ti, me puedes llamar rías, hay algo que quisieras discutir-. Responde ella.

Creo que haré algo de daño a cierta institución y luego a la ciudad-. Dijo kokabiel.

Por que harías eso?-. Rías.

Para atraer a sirchez!, al momento que sepa que su querida hermanita esta en peligro-. Kokabiel.

Si haces eso, empezaras otra guerra-. Rías dijo.

Eso es lo que hice con la iglesia!, creía que michael vendría por si mismo pero solamente envió a unos débiles sacerdotes y unas patéticas usadoras de espadas sacras-. Kokabiel responde.

Eso es lo que querías?, comenzar otra guerra?-. Akeno.

Si!, después de la guerra las cosas estaban tan aburridas, azazel y shemhazai se interesaron mas en los sacred gear que en otra cosa-. Kokabiel explico.

Entonces solamente estas haciendo todo esto por aburrimiento?!-. Kaito.

La verdad si!, honestamente, me podría importar menos los sacred gear, se los beneficios de tuyo, dragón rojo, azazel si que estaría interesado-. Dijo.

Ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, todos estamos en un equilibrio, podemos empezar otra guerra cuando queramos!-. Kokabiel siguió.

Este tipo, ha sido llevado a la locura por pelear-. Kaito dijo.

Si, una guerra ni mas ni menos-. Rías comenta también.

Obviamente ahora intentare con los demonios, aquí tengo a la hermanita de lucifer y también a la hermanita de leviathan, la pregunta sera, quien vendrá!-. Siguió.

Eso es muy loco!-. Saji.

Bien dicho!-. Issei.

No les encanta como su mente funciona!?, yo también estoy loco por la batalla y traje jugetitos para ayudarme!-. Grito freed revelando varias espadas.

Esas son sacras-. Koneko.

Todas son excalibur?-. Issei.

Por eso la presencia tan grande, tantas reunidas en un solo lugar-. Kaito.

Y la mejor parte es que todas están en su estado máximo y listas para usarse!, hehehehe, y ahora tengo también a excalibur mimic de cierta chica-. Freed clamo.

No te gustan las sorpresas gremory?, buen día para una guerra!-. Dijo kokabiel lanzando lanzas de luz.

Todos esquiven!-. Rías grito.

Rias, sona, koneko y saji saltaron hacia atrás, kaito rápidamente tomo a issei y asia para esquivar hacia un lado.

A donde fueron?-. Saji dijo mirando.

Fueron a la academia!-. Koneko.

Oh no!, va a destruir la escuela!-. Issei.

Lo mas probable es que no se detenga ahí-. Sona advierte.

Es lo mas seguro-. Dijo rías.

Ahora que chicos?!-. Issei.

No se lo que hará, pero un ángel caído de su nivel podría destrozar fácilmente la ciudad-. Dijo sona.

Toda la ciudad!?-. Dijo issei.

Tch!, si se piensa que lo dejaremos hacer eso esta equivocado!-. Dijo kaito golpeando la palma con un puño.

Eso tienes correcto nii-san!-. Dijo issei.

En la escuela de khuo, balba y freed están parados sobre un circulo gigante.

Al fin, todos nuestros sueños se harán realidad-. Dijo balba.

Un rayo de luz surge hacia el cielo.

Xenovia mira desde una torre.

Balba!-. Xenovia dice y salta hacia el suelo.

Kiba ve desde una ventana los eventos.

Wow!-. Kaito dice mirando la barrera que cubre la escuela.

Cubrimos enteramente la escuela para disminuir el daño-. Dijo sona.

Gracias sona-. Dijo rías.

Pero esto soportara solo un tanto sabes?-. Sona dijo.

Si...-. Rías, tsubaki viene junto a ellos.

Como esta irina?-. Dijo issei.

Su estado es bueno, deberías agradecer a asia-. Dijo ella yendo hacia sona.

Gracias a dios... Au-. Dijo asia.

Kaito empezó a concentrarse.

'Si tendré que pelear contra el tengo que usar todo mi poder!'-. Kaito pensó.

Todavía no saben de kiba?-. Saji.

No, pero estamos seguros de que vendrá aqui-. Dijo issei.

Si-. Koneko.

Aun no es tarde para llamar a tu hermano-. Dijo sona.

Tampoco para tu hermana-. Rías contesta.

Sabes mis razones, sirchez te ama, el no lo pensara mucho para venir-. Dijo sona.

Por eso ya lo llame-. Dijo akeno.

Que!?, akeno!-. Rías.

Entiendo, solo debemos llamar a tu hermano si la situación lo corresponde, pero nuestro líder es un ángel caído de clase lider-. Dijo akeno mirándola.

Bueno-. Dijo rías.

Esta bien buchou, los refuerzos deberian llegar en 1 hora-. Informo akeno.

Ok, entonces, empezemos, ise!, quiero que seas apoyo en esta pelea, crece nuestros poderes con tu gear!-. Comando rías.

Si!-. Issei.

Para ti kaito da todo tu poder en esta pelea, ayudanos a ganar!-. Rías.

Esta bien!-. Dijo quitándose la chaqueta, amarrandosela a la cadera y encendiendo sus llamas.

Esta todo claro?-. Rías.

Si/ Entendido!-. Koneko y akeno respectivamente.

Ok, entonces... Demostremosles lo que puede hacer el orc!-. Proclamo rías.

Si!-. Gritaron todos.

Y... Aquí acaba el capitulo, gracias por leer!.

Abarcare toda la pelea en el siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este es el capitulo 11 de The History of Kaito.**

 **Espero que les guste=]**

The history of kaito. Ep.11

Que es eso?-. Pregunto asia.

Se adentraron en la escuela y lo primero que vieron era a balba y freed alrededor de un rayo de luz.

El trabajo de balba, esta cumpliendo su sueño-. Dijo una oscura pero conocida voz.

Voltearon a ver a kokabiel sentado en un trono flotante.

Kokabiel!-. Rías grito.

Tch, el maldito si que es confiado para estar así en estos momentos-. Kaito dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Y diganme es hermano mayor o serafall quien viene-. Dijo el.

Nosotros solo pelearemos, eso es lo importante!-. Respondió rías.

Kokabiel entonces chasquea los dedos apareciendo círculos de invocación.

Va a ser muy aburrido esperar a que sirchez llegue así que los dejare jugar un poco con mis mascotas-. Dijo kokabiel.

De los círculos salio una especie perro-gigante, pero lo mas característico eran sus tres cabezas. Empezó a escupir fuego y darles una mirada amenazadora a los chicos.

Cerberus!-. Rías anuncia.

Es el perro guardián de las puertas del infierno-. Akeno dijo.

Invocarlo aquí esta prohibido, akeno, koneko, kaito, desagamonos de ellos!-. Rías comando.

Si!-. Dijo kaito corriendo hacia el.

Entendido-. Dijeron las 2 señoritas.

Issei!, quedare aquí y reúne poder para incrementar el nuestro!-. Rías comando.

Ok!-. Dijo el activando su boosted gear.

(Boost!)

Asia!, quedare detrás de mi!-. Dijo issei.

H-hai!-. Asia dijo.

Raaa!-. Rías grito lanzando su poder de destrucción, este conecto con la bestia y la obliteró.

Kaito corre hacia el otro dendole una patada para lanzarlo en el aire.

Fire cannon!-. Grito lanzando su llamarada al cielo.

El animal se quemo y murió antes de tocar el suelo.

Genial kaito!-. Dijo rías.

Otros aparecieron, akeno disparo su trueno y lo electrocuto para finalizar con koneko que le da una patada a la cabeza, seguía un poco vivo por lo que akeo lo termino con un disparo.

Me encargo del resto!-. Dijo kaito.

Uso sus 2 cuchillas para cortar las cabezas de los restantes.

(Boost!)

Todavia no!, demonios si solo fuera más fuerte esto tomaría menos!-. Dijo issei viendo su sacred gear.

Hyaaa!-. Oyó un grito de atrás.

Volteo a ver a asia siendo acorralada por un cerberus, intentaba morderla.

Asia!-. Grito issei.

Kaito se preparo para lanzar una bola de fuego, pero la cabeza del monstruo se corte, cayo y se disipo revelando a xenovia.

Xenovia!-. Gritaron los 2.

A la vez, koneko peleaba con otro, le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo al cielo y luego una patada mandándolo al suelo, le sorprendió que espadas salían de el cortándolo, volteo y miro a kiba que usaba su sacred gear.

Kiba!-. Dijo ella sonriendo, rías también sonríe al ver a su caballero de vuelta.

Estoy feliz de que llegaras-. Dijo ella.

(Maximum!)

Ya esta listo!-. Grito issei.

Rías y akeno vinieron e issei transfirió su poder a contenido a ellas.

Con este poder si podemos ganar!-. Dijo rías sintiendo el aumento.

Tienes razón!, vamos buchou!-. Dijo akeno.

Las 2 comenzaron a disparar sus poderes que incrementaron por el poder de issei, aniquilaban a todo cerberus que veían, después, rías apunto su mano a kokabiel.

Toma esto!-. Dijo ella lanzando su poder.

Este era muy grande, pero kokabiel solamente movió su mano lanzándolo hacia otra parte.

Ya veo, este poder que tienes ha sido causa del sekiryuutei, interesante.. Kukukuku...-. Dijo el.

Le lanzo un poder a ella que akeno bloqueo con un escudo, era tan poderoso que logro romperlo y darle a ella, eso hizo que piezas de su atuendo se rompieran y fallera desde el cielo, pero antes de chocar kaito la atrapo y callo al suelo.

Estas bien?-. Pregunto viéndola.

S-si, estoy bien-. Dijo el sonrojada un poco.

Lo hiciste bien, deja que asia te cure y descansa-. Dijo poniéndola en el suelo.

Es momento de hacer esto!-. Grito encendiendo sus piernas en llamas y volando hacia rías y kokabiel.

Otra vez prueba que es masculino...-. Murmuro akeno.

Kaito llego junto a rías.

Rías!, sera mejor que vayas con asia y curarte, yo lo detendre-. Dijo.

Esta bien-. Dijo ella decendiendo.

Kukuku, me sorprendes, tan poco tiempo siendo avatar y lograste derrotar a la mayoría de mis mascotas-. Dijo kokabiel viéndolo.

Heh, tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga, no te dejare lastimar a mis compañeros!-. Dijo kaito.

Eso lo veremos!, ultimo avatar de fuego!-. Grito el lanzándole lanzas de luz.

Kaito esquivo y se acerco a kokabiel rápidamente, le dio una patada con sus llamas pero el caído cubrió, atrapo su pierna ignorando las llamas e intento apuñalarlo, pero kaito le disparo una bola de fuego que lo cegó un poco, aprovecho para darle una patada con la pierna izquierda haciendo que lo suelte.

Kaito volvió al piso.

'Heh, esta pelea si que sera complicada'-. Kaito piensa sonriendo.

Kokabiel lo mira, con un pequeño moretón en la mejilla.

'Este chico parece que me dará una buena pelea mientras viene sirchez'-. Pensó el.

Al mismo tiempo balba tiene una mirada triunfadora.

Empezó a reír victorioso.

Esta listo!-. Anuncio.

4 excalibur se encontraban alineadas en el centro del circulo, kokabiel empezó a aplaudir y a reír mas fuerte.

Al fin las 4 excalibur se formaran en una!-. Proclamo.

Una luz azul cegó momentáneamente a todos, cuando e disipó, se vio una sola espada, pero la presencia que se sentía era demasiada, la excalibur estaba reconstruida.

Gracias a la luz de esta espada, el sello en el suelo se activó, esta ciudad e colapsara en 20 minutos!-. Dijo balba.

Esto dejo a todos en shock, 20 minutos o vencer a kokabiel estaban en juego.

Freed!-. Llamo kokabiel dejando su pelea por un momento.

Apareció de las sombras.

Usa es espada en el medio y acaba con esos demonios!-. Comando.

Si,si, lo haré, estoy tan honrado de usar esta excalibur-chan para cortar algunos demonios!-. Grito el agarrando el mango.

Caballero de rías gremory, si la alianza sigue, suigamos para destruir esa espada-. Dijo xenovia.

Estas segura?-. Dijo el.

Si, esa espada esta hecha por puro sentimientos de herejía, hay que destruirla-. Respondió ella.

Hehehe-. Empezó a reírse alguien, voltearon y vieron a balba.

Balba Galiel, soy el único superviviente de ese proyecto que tu hiciste, vengare a mis compañeros en este momento!-. Proclamo con ojos llenos de odio.

Conocer a un sobreviviente en esta ciudad tan alejada es una verdadera mala suerte, fufufu-. Dijo burlándose.

Sabes, desde pequeño he soñado que algún día vería a excalibur completa otra vez!, y fue gracias a ti y tus compañeros que lo logre!-. Dijo.

Que?, pero mataste a todos que no lo lograron!-. Kiba dijo.

Se necesitaban algunos "elementos" para lograr a excalibur, pero no sabíamos cuantos, así que investigue y me pregunte, hay alguna manera de hacerlos?-. Explico.

Ya veo, así que lo que hiciste es..-. Dijo xenovia enojada.

Eso es chica!, sacamos los elementos sacros de los que los tenían como este-. Dijo sacando un orbe de color azul.

Entonces solo por eso nos matastes!?-. Grito kiba.

Regresando a kaito vs kokabiel.

Fire cannon!-. Grito lanzando su ataque pero kokabiel solo lo disipo.

Eso es todo!?, ese ataque no me dañara como lo hizo a mis mascotas!-. Proclamo.

Rías subió de nuevo.

Buen trabajo kaito, lo tomare desde ahora-. Dijo ella.

Rías.., dejame encargarme de esto-. Dijo el mirando a kokabiel.

Que!?, pero kaito-kun!..-. Akeno.

Akeno, es mejor que lo dejemos, el es el único que no ha sido dañado por kokabiel-. Explico rías.

Pero..., esta bien-. Dijo akeno.

Muestra todo tu poder kaito!-. Rías dijo descendiendo.

Eso es lo que planeo-. Dijo el haciendo su pose en el aire.

Houu?, que estas haciendo?-. Dijo el.

Heh... Un pequeño aumento.., Fire Mode!-. Grito.

El tornado lo cubrió y se disipo dejándolo ver con su traje.

Empezemos con la verdadera pelea!-. Dijo kaito lanzándose.

Heh, me gusta tu estilo chico!-. Kokabiel también se lanzo.

De vuelta con kiba.

Ese maldito de michael no tuvo las agallas de matarlos, y cuando yo lo hice me exiliaron, haaa-. Balba siguió explicando.

No nos tenias que matar... Y aun así lo hiciste!-. Grito el.

Si tanto te importa, ten, ya no lo necesitó-. Dijo lanzándole el orbe.

Kiba empezaba a llorar y todos miraban con odio a balba.

Kiba...-. Rías dijo al ver las lágrimas de kiba. Kaito se enojo mas.

Cuantas..., cuantas vidas usastes en ese estúpido proyecto...-. Kiba dijo, de repente luces azules empezaron a salir del cristal.

Todos miraban sorprendidos incluso balba, las figuras azules se multiplicaron.

Miren están tomando forma!-. Issei.

Feh...-. Kokabiel mirando aburrido.

Que es eso?-. Kaito.

Esta reaccionando al corazón de kiba-. Dijo akeno.

Porque..., porque yo fui el único... Siempre me he preguntó eso..-. Kiba dijo, pero luego ve a sus amigos en las figuras azules.

No te preocupes...-. Dijo un niño.

Estaremos contigo...-. Dijo una niña.

Si, nada nos separara...-. Dijo otro niño.

Sus amigos empiezan a volver al cuerpo de kiba, rías y akeno sonríen y koneko empieza a tener lágrimas.

Uooo!, no puedo parar de llorar!-. Issei dijo entre lágrimas, kaito sonrío.

Sus amigos lo están apoyando aun asi-. Dijo.

Kiba ha alcanzado el final de sus sacred gear... Balance breaker!-. Rías dijo emocionada.

Es momento de combinar nuestros poderes, sacros y demoniacos en uno solo!, vamos!

Sword of the betrayer!-. Grito kiba.

C-como!?, dos poderes opuestos en uno solo... Es imposible!-. Exclamo balba.

Ahora acabemos con esto!-. Dijo kiba.

No me jodas!-. Grito freed lanzándose.

Empieza a dar tajos que kiba bloquea pero con marjen pequeño por el intenso poder, después salta hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento.

M-maldito-. Dijo freed.

Pero luego xenovia interviene y freed no pudo hacer mucho ante un natural poseedor de espadas sacras. Se desangra y se desmalla en el suelo.

Lo hicimos... Sobrepasamos a excalibur!-. Dijo kiba.

Volviendo a la otra pelea.

Kaito disparaba bolas de fuego mas grandes por su mode a kokabiel que las bloqueaba con sus lanzas, intento darle con un ataque rápido pero kaito uso un escudo mágico, con otra mano golpeo el estomago de kokabiel lanzándolo por la explosión que salió de su espalda, se recupero y volvió a atacar, kaito se preparo y esquivo el golpe convirtiéndose en partículas, apareció detrás de kokabiel y le dio un codazo en la espalda, pero kokabiel se recupero rápido y lo corto un poco con una lanza de luz, kaito aprovechó su momentum y le alzo una mano.

Fire cannon!-. Grito kaito.

Una llamarada gigante consumió a kokabiel, cuando se disipo, se veía a kokabiel bien solo que con quemaduras menores.

Kukuku, para hacerme esto, me estas dando buena pelea!-. Dijo sonriendo.

'Esto sera mas difícil que pensé', heh, no eres malo-. Dijo kaito.

Balba Galiel, preparate!-. Dijo kiba.

Pero balba sonrió.

Entonces por eso pudiste, quizás no solo los maous murieron pero también di-agh!-. Balba fue apuñalado por una lanza.

Lo siento balba, eras listo pero no tenias que figurarte eso-. Dijo kokabiel siniestramente.

Todos están muy sorprendidos por esto.

Por le hiciste eso?-. Kaito.

Tengo que deshacerme de las cosas tediosas, pero por que no continuamos!?, seras un buen calentamiento antes de sirchez-. Proclamo kokabiel.

'Maldición, solo puedo mantener este modo por 30 minutos, necesito el ataque que perfeccione, pero necesito concentrarme mucho y dudo que el me dará ese tiempo..., entonces necesito mas poder para acortar el tiempo de carga..., pero como...'-. Pensó kaito.

Volteo a ver a issei.

'Pero si soy tonto!?..., esa es la solucion!'.

Disculpame un momento-. Dijo kaito yendo hacia issei.

Hm?-. Kokabiel mirándolo.

Issei, necesitó que reúnas poder y me lo transfieras-. Dijo kaito.

Nii-san?-. Issei.

Tengo un ataque que seguro lo derrotara, pero necesito mas poder, podrías hacer eso?-. Kaito explico.

No te preocupes!, me encargo!-. Issei dijo empezando.

Bien!-. Kaito asintió.

Volvió hacia kokabiel.

Entonces empezemos!-. Grito kaito.

Kaito voló hacia kokabiel e intento darle un puñetazo derecho, el lo esquivo, intento apuñanarlo con una lanza, pero kaito se convirtió en partículas y apareciendo detrás de el dandole una patada giratoria.

Lo lanzo unos metros y voló hacia el frente de el, le dio otra patada en la cabeza que lo dejo un tanto noqueado, lo que no duro mucho por que el caído volteo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, agarro su brazo y lo lanzo lejos, empezó a dispararle muchas lanzas, el chico esquivo pero algunas lograron rozarle, para acabar el ataque, lanzo una bola de fuego a kokabiel, el la recibió pero fue una distracción porqué kaito apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe de rodilla con toda su fuerza en la cara, un pequeño 'Crack!' so oyó de kokabiel.

Mientras kokabiel estaba aturdido kaito bajo a suelo y junto energía, para cuando kokabiel volvió en si, lo vio haciendo otra pose, palma apuntándole, rodillas inclinadas y mano atrás para lanzar algo.

Toma esto kokabiel!, Grand Fireball!-. Grito haciendo su ataque momentáneamente mas fuerte.

Los que no vieron ese ataque se sorprendieron, incluso a algunos del consejo estudiantil vieron una gigante bola de fuego roja.

Kokabiel, siendo el arrogante que es, intento tomar de cabeza el poder, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era mas poderoso, ya era demasiado tarde.

Maldición!-. Grito siendo engullido por la flama.

Kaito respiraba un poco agitado, le esta costando un poco mantener activo su mode, pero oyó que kokabiel aun respiraba!.

Haaa.., haaa, debo admitir que ese ataque me sorprendió, pero no te creas que me vencerás con eso!-. Proclamo el, su ropa ya mas achicharrada.

Tch, aun sigue vivo-. Kaito dijo pero paro cuando oyó.

(Máximum!).

Ya esta listo!-. Grito issei.

Crees que te dejare aumentar tu poder!?-. Grito kokabiel yendo hacia el.

Kaito se preparo, espero a que kokabiel estuvo muy cercano y se disipo en partículas, apareció arriba de el, agarro su cabeza y la incrustó en el suelo noqueando un poco a el caído.

Corrió hacia issei.

Ahora issei-. Dijo kaito.

Si! (Transfer!)-. Le dio el poder.

Kaito sintió un aumento en su poder, mas que suficiente para su ataque.

La presencia de kaito subió mucho con su poder-. Rías.

Si..., además, creo que se ve bien...-. Dijo akeno mirándolo.

Rías solo sonrió a su amiga.

Kaito-senpai creo que puede ganar-. Dijo koneko.

Si, el poder de el es muy grande-. Kiba dijo.

Tu puedes nii-san!-. Dijo issei.

Kukuku, ahora que tienes ese poder, que harás?-. Kokabiel.

Lo que haré..., es cumplir el sueño de cualquier chico que haya vivido una infancia!-. Grito kaito.

Fue hacia el y la dio un gancho mandándolo a volar, el salto y voló hacia el, le dio un codazo que lo mando al suelo, ahí mientras estaba incrustado el caído en el piso hizo una pose en caída.

Es momento de cumplir el sueño de muchas personas en el mundo!

Falcón! Puuuunch!-. Grito lanzando su puño.

Por el inmenso poder de ese ataque, una explosión grande ocurrió de kokabiel y el piso se resquebrajo en forma de "u", todos se sorprendieron.

Tenias razón nii-san, un sueño de verdad!-. Grito issei.

Para hacer un Falcón punch...-. Dijo rías con estrellitas en los ojos, siendo una otaku secretamente.

Eso fue increíble!-. Dijo akeno emocionada.

Kaito volvió hacia ellos, pero cayo en una rodilla, los demás se asustaron y fueron a el, el puso una mano deteniéndolos.

Haaa, haaa, haaa, no pasa nada, haaa..-. Dijo el entre respirar, su mode desapareciendo.

Asia!, podrías curarlo por favor?-. Rías.

Hai!-. Dijo ella yendo hacia kaito.

Gracias asia-. Dijo el.

Ghaa!-. Oyeron un grito y todos se sorprendieron, voltearon y vieron a kokabiel levantándose lentamente.

Que!?-. Gritaron todos.

Kaito se levanto, pero no dio muchos pasos y cayo a una rodilla.

Kaito-kun!-. Akeno yendo hacia el.

Lo ayudo a pararse.

Maldición, use demasiada energía-. Dijo el.

Haa, estoy casi en mis ultimas, pero aun así puedo con todos!, y quien sera el siguiente, tu sekiryuutei, tu misma rías gremory o la que tiene la descendencia de barakiel!-. Grito kokabiel.

No me compares con ese hombre!-. Grito akeno, kaito en su la miro extrañado.

Pero no me pensaba que todos no dieran buena pelea, así que les dire algo ahora, algo que se mantuvo en secreto por mucho tiempo... Saben por que ese chico puede combinar 2 poderes opuestos..., es porque no solamente le maous murieron en la guerra... También Dios!-. Grito el sorprendiendo a todos.

Dios esta muerto?-. Dijo issei.

Mientes!-. Grito rías.

Dios esta muerto?...-. Xenovia murmuro en shock.

P-pero.. En todo lo que creímos fue...-. Asia murmuro también en shock.

No puede ser cierto..? No puede!-. Siguió ella.

Pero es la verdad, los lideres de las facciones decidieron no contárselos a los humanos por el temor de que algo catastrófico pasara-. Kokabiel siguió.

Pero... En todo lo que creemos...-. Xenovia cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

'Maldición, eso si que es ataque mental para ellas 2, siendo que vivieron la mayoría de su vida en esto'-. Pensó kaito enojado.

Pero donde esta todo el amor que recibimos..-. Asia dijo, kokabiel contesta.

Oh, el michael se las a ingeniado para seguir con el sistema en un rango-. Dijo el.

El arcangel michael actúa como dios?-. Xenovia.

Asia,p se desmaya de toda la presión, koneko la lleva a un lugar seguro.

Asia!-. Grito issei.

Es una reacción normal, al hacer quitada de todo lo que creé, pero ahora dime chico, piensas aun pelear con migo?-. Kokabiel aun quería pelear.

Tch, y que importa...-. Dijo kaito.

Que?-. Kokabiel dijo.

Y que importa que dios murió!?-. Grito kaito sorprendiendo a todos.

Que importa?, hace una semana no sabia eso y todo estaba bien, ayer no sabia eso y estaba bien, el mundo sigue su curso normal aun si alguien falta!, e incluso, si una persona logro encargarse de las cosas, eso es mejor!, los humanos no deben saber de esto para seguir viviendo normalmente!, pero nosotros aunque sabemos, debemos intentar seguir con nuestras vidas!, estoy seguro de que este arcangel recibe los rezos y los escucha-. Kaito siguió.

Heh, creo que tienes razón..-. Dijo xenovia levantándose del piso.

Solamente ay que vivir normalmente-. Dijo el.

Akeno lo miraba asombrada y un poco sonrojada.

Interesantes palabras-. Dijo una voz grave.

De repente sintieron la presencia mas grande que hayan sentido, voltearon a ver a una personas vestida similarmente a la armadura de issei, pero blanca y emanaba una aura poderosa.

Dragón blanco... Has venido a oponerte a mi?... Ghaaa!-. Grito, vio detrás de el y vio una de sus alas siendo arrancada.

El color es como de un cuervo, azazel las tiene como la noche eterna lo sabias?-. Siguió hablando.

Q-que has hecho... Mi ala..-. Paro cuando el hakuryuukou le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Ghaaa... No puede ser... Yo...-. Se desmayo en el suelo.

Hm?, no pensaba que seria tan rápido, si que le diste buena pelea-. Dijo viendo a kaito.

Me llevare a freed, también necesitó preguntarle algo-. Fua y tomo a los 2 por los hombros.

(Me estas ignorando, blanco?)-. Vino la voz del guante de issei.

[Estabas despierto entonces, rojo]-. Vino de el guante del otro.

(Finalmente nos encontramos, pero en una situación así)

[Esta bien, nuestro destino es pelear otra vez algún día]

(Pero no siento tanta hostilidad viniendo de ti, blanco)

[También de ti rojo]

(Parece que ahora tenemos mas cosas, que pelear)

[Así es, parece que nos ocuparemos en otras cosas que solo pelear, te veré en otra ocasión, Ddraig]

(También lo digo, Albion)

La conversación de el sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou.

Vuelvete mas fuerte, rival-kun, también tu, avatar de fuego-. Le dijo a los 2.

Se fue volando por la noche.

Pero aunque alguien intervino, la batalla acabo, lograron vencer a kokabiel y salvaron a la ciudad.

Hehe, parece que tengo su entrenar mas-. Dijo kaito.

Kaito-kun...-. Akeno llama.

Hm?.. Mfm!-. Kaito se sorprendió.

Akeno lo beso, kaito poco a poco cerro los ojos y la abrazo, ella devolvió el abrazo.

Rías sonrió, las demás chicas se sonrojaron un poco.

Guooo!, la envidia me consume!-. Issei grito.

Se separaron y se miraron.

Peleaste muy bien, kaito-kun...-. Dijo akeno sonrojada.

Gracias, akeno-chan, sabes después de esto quizás, tu y yo...-. Dijo kaito, pero interrumpió.

Ok, ok, dejen de ser tortolitos, es momento de avisar a sona-. Rías dijo.

Haaa.. Bueno rías-. Dijo kaito separándose.

Akeno estaba un poco enojada, pero solo infló sus cachetes.

Ufufufu-. Río un poco rías.

Parece que sera una de molestar.

Al siguiente día, en el orc.

Huh!?, xenovia!?-. Issei exclamo.

Ella estaba vestida en un uniforme de khuo, y también..., alas de demonio.

Le pedi a rías que me convirtiera en demonio-. Dijo ella.

Si!, les presento al 2 caballero del orc!-. Rías dijo.

Parece que tenemos mas poder ahora-. Kaito dijo.

Por cierto, donde esta irina?-. Issei.

Ella volvió a los cuarteles generales, fue una despedida tensa la verdad, no le dije la verdad sobre dios, ella tiene mas fe que yo, no se que le pasaría si se enterara-. Dijo ella.

Hmm, si, lo veo-. Issei dijo imaginándose.

Entonces, te exiliaron?-. Dijo asia.

Si, asia argento, siento lo que te dije la otra vez, tendre que tratarte de forma igual-. Dijo ella.

No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz viviendo aquí!, estoy segura de que te gustara-. Asia dijo.

Xenovia sonrió.

Entonces, podrías enseñarme la escuela en otra ocacion-. Dijo xenovia.

Miro a kiba.

Me gustaría pelear contra el poder de tu espada-. Dijo ella.

Miro a kaito y a issei.

También me gustaría pelear con durandal contra el avatar y el sekiryuutei-. Dijo ella.

Heh, yo también, te servirá de entrenamiento issei!-. Kaito dijo.

Creo que no es buena idea-. Contesto nervioso.

Desde este momento, el orc, abrió sus puertas!-. Rías dijo.

Si!-. Todos contestaron.

Aquí acaba el capitulo, gracias por leer!.


	12. Chapter 12

The history of kaito. Ep. 12

Estoy vivooooooo!, si, si lo se, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas que lidiar, además de algunos accidentes, además de la escuela y ufff, demasiados líos, pero ya volví!, retomare desde donde lo deje, para esa persona que me dio 4 rewiews de que la siga, tu sabes quien eres ;)

Intentare que sea constante el número de capítulos subidos, lo intentare.

También siento cambiar el orden de los sucesos pero quería acabar la pelea de kokabiel cuanto antes.

Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten.

Han pasado días desde la batalla contra kokabiel, las cosas se han calmado y mejoran, mas en el caso de cierta reina y cierta torre... En fin, cerca de un karaoke cercano, kaito, issei, kiba, koneko, Asia, matsuda, motohama y aika, estaban disfrutando la tarde, o al menos lo intentaban...

'Demonios... Que horror...'-. Pensó kaito cubriéndose los oídos.

La razón era porque matsuda y motohama se encontraban cantando una canción, si "cantar" fuera lijar un pizarron con las uñas.

Si hubiera sabido esto, me hubiera quedado en la casa-. Murmuro kaito.

Koneko se encontraba comiendo unos dulces, kiba tomaba te elegantemente, issei hablaba con Asia y a veces aika intervenía con algún comentario que dejaba a issei sonrojado y a Asia como tomate.

Kaito se fijo en los dulces de koneko...

Me das uno, koneko-chan?-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Koneko se le quedó mirando y asintió, así que le dio un pastelito.

Hehe, gracias, koneko-chan!.

Si la verdad... Oye nii-san te pregunto algo?-. Issei susurrando a kaito.

Hmm?-. Kaito estaba tomando un jugo.

Ya has "probado" los oppais de akeno?-. Issei murmuro sonriendo pervertidamente.

Ghuu!.., *Gulp!* *cough, cough*, que es esa pregunta issei!?-. Exclamo kaito susurrando.

Bueno, desde la pelea de kokabiel han estado mas unidos que nunca, sera mejor que la invites a salir, maldito suertudo!-. Issei dijo.

Invitarla a salir... Sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso de las citas...-. Kaito murmuro.

Venga, es obvio que te quiere, vamos!-. Issei alentó.

Bueno, creo que seria buena idea...-. Kaito murmuro tomando mas jugo.

Issei sonrió victoriosamente.

De repente sonó el celular de issei...

Que es... Guooooou!-. Exclamo issei.

En la foto se veía a rías con un traje de baño blanco que resaltaba sus atributos.

Otro celular sonó, era el de kaito.

Hm?... También?.. A ver.. Ghaa!-. Kaito también exclamo.

Esta vez era ajeno con un traje de baño rosa.

Oye nii-san/issei, acaso recibiste...-. Issei y kaito al mismo tiempo.

Si, yo tambien-. Issei.

A ver juntemoslas...-. kaito sugerido.

Juntaron los 2 celulares y vigor que se formo la foto de rías y ajeno posando a la cámara con trajes de baño sugestivamente, incluso el mensaje que salia arriba estaba cortado a propósito.

Guhoooooou!-. Issei le dio una hemorragia nasal.

Heheheh... *sniff*, es bueno estar vivo...-. Kaito murmuro quitando una gota de sangre.

Pervertidos...-. Murmuro la voz disgustada de koneko.

Que!?, pero...-. Issei se deprimió.

Yo no soy un pervertido!-. Exclamo kaito.

Y entonces que eres?-. Koneko.

Un adolescente saludable de 18 años!-. Kaito dijo orgulloso.

Un pervertido entonces...-. Koneko finalizo.

Kaito también se deprimió como issei.

Haaaa... Me temo que cambiar tu punto de vista sera difícil...-. Dijo kaito acabándose el jugo.

El mensaje era que, gracias a que rías y su equipo ganaron los juegos contra zona y los suyos, podrían usar la piscina para ellos solos, pero tenían que limpiarla y no era muy agradable.

Había mucha agua verde además de lama en las orillas de la piscina, incluso pequeños nenúfares flotaban por ahí...

Esta piscina es un asco...-. Kaito murmuro.

Eso es porque no se a usado en un año, y hay que limpiarla para usarla-. Dijo rías.

Hmmm... Ya se!-. Dijo kaito encendiendo sus llamas.

Fire cannon!-. Exclamo kaito apuntando a la piscina.

Se evaporo completamente el agua y los nenúfares encima.

Ahora solo queda limpiar las paredes!-. Dijo kaito saltando hacia ella.

Bien kaito!, vamos, acabemos esto!-. Rías.

Si!-. Todos dijeron.

Después de limpiarla manualmente, rías insistió que sin poderes lo que para issei estuvo bien porque las mujeres se agachaban y bueno... Resaltaban su posterior lo que le hizo el día a issei, y también a kaito, solo que no lo admitiría...

Ya después de 1 hora de limpiar, la piscina quedo como nueva, agua cristalina y fresca se veía muy bien. (Nota: y quien no, con el caloron que estamos viviendo XD)

Esto ya me apetece mas-. Dijo kaito asintiendo.

Muy bien, vamos a cambiarnos-. Dijo rías no sin antes dándole un guiño a issei, akeno haciendo lo mismo a kaito.

Fueron a los vestidores y se separaron, kaito se puso unos shorts negro y una camisa roja, issei solamente unos shorts blancos y kiba... Un speedo...

Kiba... Que es eso?...-. Murmuro kaito con una gota de sudor, issei a su lado igual.

Leí que son buenos para nadar...-. Respondió inocente.

Solo... Haaa... Vamos-. Se rindió kaito saliendo.

Se dirigió a una de las sillas cerca abajo de una sombrilla, el agua normal no le causaba dolor, pero no se sentía tan cómodo como antes.

Al sentarse se puso a pensar.

'Hmm... Necesito aprender técnicas nuevas o mejorar mi gema, fui capaz de casi ganarle a kokabile pero al final me probo que no era suficiente... Incluso el hakuryuukou lo derroto de unos cuantos simples golpes y aunque lo haya debilitado, me da la impresión de que para el kokabiel no era nadie..., pero que puedo hacer, no conozco a ningún avatar que me pudiera dar consejos, mucho menos encontrar uno de fuego... Que puedo hacer?...'-. Pensó detenidamente kaito, tanto que no noto una presencia detrás de el.

Kaito-kun~-. Dijo akeno presionándose en su espalda.

A-akeno-chan... Que estas haciendo, que nos ven...-. Murmuro kaito.

*munyaaa* Ueee!

Akeno le mordió un poco la oreja.

Mou... Pero yo quería que me pusieras bloqueador, vamos kaito-kun~-. Akeno le susurro seductivamente.

B-bueno si lo pones así...

Akeno se recostó en la toalla al lado, no sin antes darle una vista de sus pechos, lo que hizo que kaito volteara a lo que ella solo se río.

Le aplico bloqueador en la espalda y hombros y kaito aprovecho mata darle un masaje...

Haaa... K-kaito-kuuuun...-. Akeno gimió un poco.

Veo que lo estas disfrutando akeno-chan-. Dijo kaito concentrándose en un nudo en su espada.

D-donde aprendiera a a aaahh... A hacer hmmm... Esto...-. Dijo akeno quejándose un poco por el nudo.

No lo se... Es natural creo... Y ya esta..-. Dijo kaito deshaciendo el nudo a la vez calentando un poco sus manos para calmar el nervio.

Aaahaaammmm... Ahh, ahh, hmmm-. Akeno gemía un poco fuerte, ojos llorosos pero no de tristeza...

Ya esta-. Dijo kaito acabeno el masaje, no dándose cuenta del efecto que producía en akeno.

Kaito-kun... Por que paras, estaba tan cerca...-. Murmuro akeno sonrojada.

'Creo que este es un momento idóneo...' a-akeno-chan, bueno... T-te gustaría s-salir conmigo?-. Dijo kaito suterando un poco.

!-. Akeno se sorprendió.

Antes de que pudiera contestar una explosión grande se escucho de la bodega y después.

Uoohooo!, lo siento!-. Grito issei escapando de rias, una confundida xenovia siguiéndoles.

Hahahaha!, parece que los problemas lo siguen eh?-. Río kaito divertido.

Si me gustaría...-. Akeno dijo.

Hm?-. Kaito volteo emocionado.

Dije que me gustaría salir contigo kaito-kun-. Dijo akeno sonriendo.

En serio!?-. Kaito.

Si, m-me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y además creo que me gustas...-. Akeno susurro lo ultimo.

Kaito abrió mucho los ojos porque pudo escuchar lo ultimo.

A-akeno!-. Dijo kaito tomándola de los hombros, acercándose a su cara.

Kaito-kun...-. Susurro ella cerrando los ojos.

Justo antes de darse un beso, agua los mojo.

Voltearon a ver a koneko viéndolos disgustada.

No hagan eso aquí...-. Dijo ella nadando para otra parte.

He-hehehe, lo siento koneko-chan...-. Dijo kaito rascándose la cabeza.

Que te parecería salir en unas semanas mas, es que rías me necesita en estos momentos, por lo de kokabiel y esas cosas-. Dijo akeno.

Bien, esta bien akeno-chan, te esperare!-. Dijo haciéndole un guiño.

Ufufu *kiss*-. Le dio un rápido beso antes de levantarse e ir hacia rías, no sin antes caminar sugestiva mente por que sabia que kaito la estaba viendo.

'Juro que esa chica me va a volver loco!'-. Exclamó mentalmente kaito feliz recostándose el la toalla.

Mas tarde en el orc.

Chicos, es momento de que obtengan sus familiares-. Dijo rías.

Fa-mi-liares?...-. Asia, issei y kaito respectivamente.

Ufufu... Los familiares son mascotas que al hacer un juramento con nosotros nos ayudan en nuestras tareas diarias, este es el mio-. Dijo rías apareciendo un murciélago que tenía una aura real.

Este es el mio-. Dijo akeno, en su mano un pequeño oni.

Este es shiro-. Dijo koneko con un pequeño gato.

Y este es el mio-. Dijo kiba, una pequeña ave en su hombro.

Woo... Y en donde los conseguimos!-. Dijo kaito emocionado.

Vamos a ir por este portal, en un lugar especial-. Dijo rías.

Se posicionaron en el circulo y aparecieron en frente de un bosque, el cielo estaba rojizo y se veía muy tenebroso. De las sombras una figura apareció.

Ghiihii!-. Exclamo kaito encendiendo sus llamas, issei haciendo lo mismo.

No se preocupen, ese es...-. Empezó akeno.

Soy yoooo! Satooji!, el guardabosques y coleccionista de familiares!-. Grito un hombre extraño, sus ropas rasgadas y usaba un taparrabos y además una chaqueta de hojas, un sombrero de paja en su cabeza y caminaba con un bastón.

...-. Kaito, issei y Asia con una gota de sudor.

Chicos, el es el que guía a los nuevos demonios a conseguir sus familiares-. Explico kiba.

La pequeña rías hmmm... Parece que tienen 3 miembros nuevos, si ya veo, y vinieron para buscar a ese mítica animal que sera su compañero por su vida!?-. Se emociono de nuevo.

Mmhmm! Es momento de ir en marcha-. Dijo rías caminando hacia el bosque.

No les parece un tanto familiar ese satooji-. Murmuro kaito a issei y Asia.

Ahora que me dices, si parece un tanto familiar, hmmm...-. Issei pensó.

Kaito-san, tienes alguna idea de que familiar quieres?-. Asia pregunto.

Hmmm, no lo he pensado... Quizá.. Uhh!-. Kaito se sorprendió.

En su mente escuchó un canto sutil...

Chicos no escuchan algo?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Hmm? No, que pasa nii-san?-. Issei pregunto, asia también miraba confundida.

Cada vez que se acercaban al centro del bosque mas y mas se hacia fuerte el canto.

B-buchou, me separaré un momento..-. Dijo kaito apuntando a un lado.

Hm?-. Rías.

Siento que algo me llama... Ahora vuelvo-. Dijo kaito caminando separándose.

Pero... Haaa... Bien, pero cuidare eh!-. Rías comando.

Si!-. Dijo kaito a lo lejos.

Me pregunto que sera...-. Murmuro akeno.

Bueno sigamos con el tour-. Dijo satooji.

Se encontraba caminando por las densas ramas del bosque, la verdad ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad pero este bosque se sentía muy diferente al de su ciudad.

'Como si todo estuviera vivo...'-. Kaito pensó.

Se encontraba siguiendo el canto, cada vez se acercaba mas y pudo notar que era un canto con emoción de..

Lamento...-. Kaito murmuro.

Una emoción fuerte y mas y mas se preguntaba quien o que era.

Llego a un claro de un lago cristalino, el agua reflejaba la luz de forma hermosa y en el centro del agua lo vio...

Vaya...-. Kaito murmuro.

Una ave grande de color del fuego se encontraba encima de una roca, alas alargadas y cabeza alzada, se encontraba entonando una melodía melancólica y sentimental...

Kaito se sentó a la orilla del lago admirándola, de repente sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas.

Pero... Por que estoy llorando?...-. Murmuro kaito viendo su reflejo en el agua.

La melancolía de esa canción era demasiada y kaito empezó a llorar un poco, cuando se calmo el ave vio a kaito en los ojos.. Kaito haciendo lo mismo, un trance sucedió y se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, de repente el ave extendió sus alas y voló cerca de el, aterrizando en su pierna.

Kyuuu...-. Murmuro.

Hey amigito, esa canción era muy triste, que te sucedió?-. Dijo el mirándolo.

Llamas aparecieron detras de el, pero a kaito no le quemaban, activo sus llamas y le toco la cabeza, el ave se inclinó contenta.

Kyu kyuuu...

Hehe, nunca había pensado que habría llegado a ver a un ave mitica, te gusta esto verdad, hehe-. Murmuro kaito acariciándolo.

Me sorprender chico...-. Dijo una voz.

Kaito volteo a ver a satooji que se encontraba en una piedra.

Oh, es usted, sabia de este fenix?-. Pregunto kaito, aun acariciando al ave.

Que si sabia?, Habana, chico, ese fénix tiene una historia larga aquí y te puedo decir... Que no acaba muy bien...-. Murmuro lo ultimo satooji.

El viento empezó a soplar, el ave regreso a la piedra y empezó a cantar de nuevo.

Los dos la miraban en silencio hasta que satooji empezó...

En resumidas cuentas, es la historia de un amo y su familiar, vivieron juntos toda su vida, ayudándose mutuamente, no eran tan iguales pero un lazo los unia como hermanos a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban... Así vieron a lo largo de su vida, hasta que el amo dejo al pequeño familiar en este bosque, desde ese día, el familiar canta una vez a la semana, esperando que su amo volviera, pero no ha regresado aun...-. Satooji contó la historia, el cantar del ave haciendo de fondo.

...-. Kaito se quedo callado.

Haaaa... Ya hacen 300 años desde ese momento...-. Dijo satooji, tristeza en su mirada.

Esta esperando 300 años!?-. Kaito se sorprendí mucho.

Si, y parece que antes tuvo esperanza, pero se apago otra vez al darse cuenta...-. Satooji.

Esperanza, dices cuando se apoyo en mi pierna?-. Kaito.

Si, veras... El amo tenia las mismas características que tu, pero desapareció y nadie sabe como lo hizo-. Continuo satooji.

Kaito abrió mucho los ojos.

Entonces... Su amo era...-. Kaito.

Un avatar de fuego...-. Finalizo satooji.

Kaito se callo una vez mas y volteo a ver al ave que había terminado su canción, esta se encontraba mirando al agua triste, después de unos momentos kaito tomo una sedición.

Oye, fénix!-. Grito kaito.

El fénix lo miro confundido.

Kyu?...

Se que debes estar muy triste por lo de tu amo... Así que he tomado una idea... Que te parecería ser mi familiar!-. Dijo kaito.

El fénix abrió los ojos y satooji sonrió en secreto.

Kyuuuu!?

A si es!, que te parecería eh? Compañero?...-. Dijo kaito extendiendo una mano.

El ave se quedo en shock, había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero esas palabras le recordaba a alguien...

"Lo siento compañera... Pero me tengo que ir.. Se que te entristecería mucho si supieras lo que debo hacer pero... Eres como una familia para mi... Así que... Perdoname... Quizás en un futuro encontraras a alguien que te quiera tanto como yo..." -. Se reprodujo en la mente del fénix.

Poco a poco alzo las alas y con un grito se lanzo hacia kaito.

Kyuuuuuu!-. Se oyó por el bosque.

Kaito abrió los brazo y lo atrapo.

Hahahaha, creo que eso es un si, que dices satooji?-. Río kaito en el suelo.

Kyuu, kyuu, kyu, kyuuu!

Hehehe, chico, no sabes como me has hecho el día, por supuesto que si!, ella parece muy feliz contigo-. Dijo satooji.

Ella eh?, pues si que eres cariñosa, hahaha-. Kaito dijo levantándose.

Y bien que te parece compañera?

Kyuu!-. Asintió.

Muy bien!, pero es momento de regresar chico, que han pasado 2 horas y los demás estan preocupados-. Satooji dijo.

Que!?, 2 horas!?, demonios me van a matar!, vamos!-. Corrió kaito, su fénix siguiéndole volando.

Heheh, me pregunto que pasara ahora... Eh?, kirai?...-. Satooji murmuro hacia el cielo.

Y esto es el fin del capitulo 12, en serio siento no haber publicado, intentare subir a menudo pero no prometo nada... Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado =)


	13. Chapter 13

The history of kaito. Ep.13

Woooo! Un fénix!-. Exclamo issei.

Kaito se reagrupo con los demás, en estos momentos estaba en posición seiza siendo regañado por rías.

Como te atreves a irte y no volver en 2 horas!?, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos con las cosas que hay en este bosque!?-. Rías casi gritaba.

L-lo siento...-. Kaito dijo mirando al suelo.

Solo se mas cuidadoso con tu tiempo la próxima vez...-. Dijo rías.

Esta bien buchou-. Kaito se levanto.

Pero tienes que admitir que es increíble, no lo vez, un fénix!-. Exclamo kaito.

Si, lo veo, y no lo puedo aun creer!..-. Akeno acercándose.

Kaito por primera vez miro hacia abajo y noto el estado de sus atuendos.

Q-que les paso!?-. Dijo tapándose los ojos.

La mayoría de la ropa estaba diluida que incluso dejaba ver los bracieres y panties de las chicas.

*sniff!*

Kaito volteo y vio a issei llorando.

Issei?...

Lo, lo que paso nii-san... Es que había encontrado a mi dioooss!-. Proclamo con un río de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Un slime capas de diluir las ropas de las chicas... Eso tiene que ser venerado por todos los hombres del mundooo!.

Kaito lo miraba con una gota de sudor.

Y... En donde esta?...-. Pregunto kaito.

Hecho cenizas...-. Dijeron rías, akeno y koneko sonriendo siniestramente.

'Tenebroso...'-. Kaito pensó asustado.

Y yo tengo como familiar a rassei!-. Asia dijo.

Rassei era un pequeño dragón azul, parecía que se encontraba muy calmado en los brazos de asia.

Un dragón!-. Dijo kaito intentando acariciarlo.

El dragón gruño y le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica que solamente lo daño a el y no a asia.

Guooo-. Gruño kaito.

Kaito-san!-. Asia exclamo.

No pasa nada, heh, este es pequeño pero si que tiene actitud!-. Dijo kaito levantándose.

Bien, bien, chicos, es momento de irnos-. Comando rías.

Si!-. Dijeron todos.

Regresaron al orc en donde se encontraron con xenovia, no pudo ir por algunos asuntos que tenia que terminar de la escuela. Siguieron con su día normal y así pasaron las horas.

Parece que tengo un último contrato este dia-. Dijo issei.

Bien issei, necesitas llevar este cuadro a la mansión en las afueras de khuo-. Dijo rías.

Hai, bichou!-. Dijo issei lienzo hacia el circulo mágico.

Ha, ha ,haa, tendrás que ir en la bicicleta...-. Dijo rias.

Que!?-. Issei.

Seguiremos con tu entrenamiento y esto te vendrá bien, vamos, ve!-. Rías.

Si buchou...-. Dijo issei derrotado.

Kaito se encontraba en un lado con su familiar.

Y bien, amigita, cual seria tu nombre... Rika?

Kyu!-. El fénix negó con la cabeza.

Misaka?

Kyu!

Raika?

Kyu!

Entonces cual?-. Se pregunto kaito.

El ave voló hacia fuera llamando a kaito.

Eh, espera!-. La siguió.

Llegaron al lado del orc, donde había algo de tierra, ahí, el fénix se poso y escribió algo en el piso con su pico.

Kyorakou?-. Kaito.

Kyuuuu!-. Exclamo el fenix.

Kyorakou eh?, esta bien, te queda bien ese nombre, ven, vamonos, que tenemos que volver-. Dijo kaito.

Pasaron las horas hasta que issei llego un tanto alarmado.

Que!?, azazel te contacto!? Como se atreve a hacer eso!?-. Rías casi gritaba.

Lo que había pasado es que el convocador de issei era en secreto el uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos, que además tenia una obsesión con los sacred gears, Azazel.

Creo que lo hizo para observar el boosted gear-. Murmuro issei, una cara parvertida en su rostro.

La razón era por que estaba acostado y su cabeza estaba en las piernas de rías.

Aun así, no le da derecho de convocar a mi issei, no te preocupes ise, que te protegere de el!-. Rías dijo seriamente.

Yo también, issei-kun, te protejere-. Dijo kiba.

'Kiba... Cada vez estas mas raro...'-. Kaito pensó.

A issei le dio un escalofrío por la forma en que lo dijo.

Pero es cierto que el sabe mas de sacred gears que nadie, seria bueno oír algunos consejos sobre el, claro que no ser tan abiertos y confiados-. Kaito.

Pero... Hasta ahora no sabíamos que estaba en esta ciudad, por que ahora?...-. Rías dijo.

Así siempre a sido azazel rías...-. Dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon y vieron a un hombre joven de cabello carmesí como el de rías, sonría amablemente a los chicos.

*bam!* ploof!

Rías se levanto muy rápido que hizo que issei se cayera, una cara sonrojada y sorprendida.

O-o-oni-sama!?-. Rías sutero.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron de rodillas, kaito, issei, xenovia y Asia viéndolos también lo hicieron.

Calma, no estoy aquí en serios asuntos, y además, creeme rías que azazel no intenta nada, bueno una que otra broma quizá-. Dijo sirzech.

Se levantaron, kaito miro a sirzech, después a rías, después a sirzech para después volver a rías.

'Es su versión masculina...'-. Kaito pensó con los ojos muy abiertos.

O-oni-sama, porque estas aquí?-. Rías pregunto.

Que estas diciendo?, el día de observación escolar se acerca no?, y me encantaría ver a mi pequeña hermanita trabajando duro en sus estudios-. Dijo sirzechs sonriendo.

Eh!?, fue grayfia verdad?!, la que te dijo eso!-. Dijo rias a grayfia molesta.

Por supuesto, fiu encargada en monitorear su progreso en la escuela, y como soy la reina de sirzechs-sama, tenía que reportarle a el tambien-. Explico grayfia.

Incluso si mi trabajo como un maou es difícil, me tomare ese día para verte rias, incluso nuestro padre vendra-. Sirzechs dijo.

E-eso no es cierto, oni-sama es el maou, así que debes regresar a tu trabajo!, no me puedes dar trato especial-. Dijo rías sonrojada.

'Hmmm... Parece que la relación entre ella y el es muy fuerte, aunque claro, cuando mama me dijo que iba a venir a mi salón me quería morir...'-. Pensó kaito.

Oye issei, papa va ir a tu salón?-. Susurro kaito.

Si... Por desgracia, que vergüenza-. Murmuro issei.

Hmm?... Vendrá alguien de akeno-chan o koneko-chan?-. Se pregunto kaito.

Ajeno y koneko lo miraron un tanto tristes pero no dijeron nada.

Es mi trabajo también, veras, planeo organizar la junta de las tres facciones aquí...-. Continuo sirzechs.

'Que!?, aquí!?'-. Issei y kaito pensaron alarmados.

En serio?, aquí?-. También pregunto rías sorprendida.

Si, me parece que este lugar esta ligado al destino, no lo crees?, mi hermanita, el legendario sekiryuutei, el portador de la espada sacra/demoniaca, la portadora de la espada sacra durandal, la hermana de la maou serafall e incluso un avatar de fuego joven, también, están kokabiel y el hakuryuukou, creo que es muy increíble que poderes tan poderosos se mezclen en este lugar-. Concluyo sirzechs.

E-espera maou-sama!-. Dijo kaito sorprendido.

Todos miraron a kaito extrañados, mas sin embargo sirzechs sonrió.

Dime, kaito-kun?-. Sirzechs.

B-bueno, dijo que era un avatar de fuego joven... Eso significa que existe otro!?-. Casi gritaba kaito.

No lo sabias?... Bueno, si existe otro, mas bien decir otra...-. Dijo sirzches.

Que!?-. Todos dijeron.

Si, aunque es otra historia para otro momento, te la contare a ti kaito a solas, ya que eres parte de ella-. Dijo sirzches.

'Parte de ella?...'-. Pensó kaito calmándose.

Pero bueno, seria mejor seguir en otra parte, no habrá un hotel por aquí cerca?...-. Sirzches.

En ese caso, por que no se queda en nuestra casa?-. Ofreció issei.

Fueron a la residencia de los hyoodo, sus padres se sorprendieron por sirzches, pero tuvieron una amigable conversación en la que kaito se río porque sus padres no saben con quien están hablando naturalmente, en fin, después de algunos comentarios vergonzosos sobre rías e issei además de un mini-concurso de tomar, era momento de dormir.

C-como que no puedo dormir con ise hoy!?-. Pregunto rías alarmada.

Se oyó desde la otra habitación, kaito se encontraba en la suya meditando, habrio un ojo y escucho.

Lo siento rias, pero dejame a issei esta noche, le tengo que hablar de algunas cosas-. Explico sirzches.

'Hmm... Me pregunto que?...'-. Pensó kaito.

B-buenas noches issei-san...-. Se oyó la voz de asia.

Buenas noches kaito/kaito-san-. Dijo rias y asia pasando.

Si, buenas noches a las dos-. Respondió.

La noche pasaba y kaito no podía dormir bien, después de saber que existía una como el, era increíble.

Se levantó y escucho un canto otra vez, pero esta vez no era de melancolía, sino que transmitía un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

Volteo a ver a kyorakou, en una jaula grande para pájaros, claro, estaba abierta para que se saliera si quisiera, en sus pies había cenizas junto a sulado, una urna contenía mas cenizas.

'Aun no puedo creer lo que me dijo sirzches'-. Pensó kaito moviendo la cabeza.

-Flashback-

Dime kaito-kun, tienes un fenix verdad?-. Pregunto sirzches en su camino a la casa hyoodo.

Si-. Respondió kaito.

Bueno que te parecería vender sus cenizas y lágrimas?-. Sugirió sirzches.

Kaito se preguntaba por que hasta que recordó lo que le dijo la reina de riser...

Entiendo sus lágrimas, pero por que sus cenizas.-. Kaito.

Veras, su ceniza tiene aspectos mágicos muy potentes, tanto que cuestan mucho, creo que un kilogramo costaba al menos 4 millones de ryo-. Dijo sirzches como sin nada.

'Que me estas comentandoooo!?'-. Exclamo kaito mentalmente.

B-bueno, lo pensare, pero como obtengo sus lágrimas, no me gustaría hacerla llorar...-. Dijo kaito.

No te preocupes, los fénix pueden llorar a voluntad propia, así que no hay necesidad de hacer algo malo-. Explico sirzches.

Hm...

-Fin del flashback.-

'Voy a ser riiiiiicoooooo'-. Pensó kaito, sus ojos con el símbolo de dinero.

Salio a tomar algo y de paso se encontró con sirzches.

Ah, sirzches-sama, que pasa?-. Dijo kaito.

Hm?, oh, kaito-kun, no pasa nada, y me puedes llamar sirzches, pero... Aprovecharé este momento para explicarte sobre el otro avatar de fuego-. Dijo sirzches seriamente.

Kaito asintió.

Muy bien, verás... Se llama rika, y es uno de los avatares mas antiguos del inframundo...-. Sirzches.

Mas antiguos?...-. Kaito.

Si... Desde la guerra entre las 3 facciones, aunque los avatares eran neutrales y no se unieron a ningún bando, existían algunos que peleaban por un precio, creo que la mejor manera describirlos, es que eran mercenarios-. Explico sirzches.

Y alguna facción los contrato?-. Le pregunto kaito.

Mmhm, rika fue uno de los avatares mas poderosos de su tiempo, su ayuda fue hacia los demonios, aunque no por mucho... Porque sus poderes fueron disminuidos...-. Murmuro sirzches.

Disminuidos?...-. Kaito.

Lo avatares de fuego... Fueron muy temidos... Al ser los que por poder sometieron a los demás clanes de avatares, incluso el de agua y piedra, lo que se sabe es que una de las razones por las que desaparecieron es por el temor que las personas les tenían-. Sirzches continuo.

Solo eso?, esta rika no le contó mas?...-. Kaito.

No... Pero lo que me dijo, es que eso solo lo contaría a otro avatar de fuego, y ahí es en donde tu entras en esto...-. Dijo sirzches acercándose a kaito.

'Huh?'...-. Pensó kaito.

Hehe... No sabes lo contenta y aliviada se puso rika cuando le conté sobre ti kaito... Prácticamente eres el futuro de todos los avatares de fuego, que seas joven y ya con ese poder es muy bueno, te ayudara a sobrepasar a los peligros que te enfrentaras...-. Dijo sirzches sonriendo.

Eh?...

Haaa... Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo... Existen amarguras con los avatares de agua y tierra, y ahora que eres la torre de mi hermana, la hermana de un maou... Creo que vendrán a por ti... Parece que no lograras tener una vida al menos un poco normal...-. Dijo sirzches triste.

Kaito se quedo callado un momento... Pero respondió con mas convicción que nunca.

Pues que vengan!, me volveré mas fuerte para lograr derrotar a los que se pongan en mi camino!, además, tengo la ayuda de mis amigos!-. Dijo kaito convencido.

Entonces, entrenaras mas seguido?-. Sirzches pregunto.

Por supuesto!-. Aseguro kaito.

Bien, esto sera mas fácil de lo que pensé!-. Dijo sirzches aliviado.

Kaito lo miro extrañado.

Es que rika nunca tuvo hijos y bueno, cuando le conté sobre ti, dijo que quería pasar sus conocimientos a la siguiente generación, bueno a la persona que salvara a los avatares de fuego-. Dijo sirzches sonriendo mas.

Entonces ella me...!-. Dijo kaito emocionado.

Entrenara, si le gustaría entrenarte en las artes de su estilo de lucha.-. Continuó sizches.

'Wooohoooouu!'-. Grito kaito en su mente.

Te avisare cuando, por el momento descansa kaito-kun-. Dijo sirzches volviendo a la habitación de issei.

Si!-. Dijo kaito volteandose.

Y kaito-kun... Podrías proteger a rias, me preocupa a veces y me gustaría que vieras por ella...-. Le dijo lo que le había dicho a issei.

Por supuesto!-. Dijo kaito convencido.

Algunos días después desde que sirzches vino.

Todos continuaban normalmente, algunos mas tensos que otros por la conferencia entre las 3 facciones mas sin embargo esperaban lo mejor, kaito e issei caminaban a la academia, rias y los demas se habían ido antes para arreglar unas cosas.

Dime que piensas de la reunión issei?-. Pregunto kaito.

Hmm... Pienso que es bueno que al fin se junten e intenten arreglar las cosas... Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento...-. Dijo issei.

Verdad que si!... Bueno, solo tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes y no morir eh?-. Dijo kaito sonriendo poniendo una mano en su bicep.

Por supuesto, no moriré hasta que haya echo cosas ecchi con buchou!-. Issei proclamo.

Así el ambiente fue apagado... Bueno un poco.

Ecchi?... Oh! Te refieres a...-. Dijo kaito viéndolo.

Oh sii!-. Dijo issei sonriendo pervertidamente.

Bueno... Esos son tus sueños supongo...-. Finalizo kaito moviendo la cabeza.

Llegaron a un pequeño puente que separaba la escuela, en el se sorprendieron a ver a un chico mas o menos de su edad con pelo plateado.

'Tengo un mal presentimiento...'-. Pensó kaito poniéndose delante de issei.

Quien eres?-. Pregunto kaito.

El chico volteo y miro con unos ojos azules intensamente a kaito.

Hmm? Parece que me puedes reconocer eh?, avatar de fuego?-. Respondió el.

Kaito ciño los ojos, a la vez issei sentía que su mano izquierda ardía.

Si, soy un avatar de fuego y tengo el presentimiento de que tu no eres tan normal verdad?-. Kaito.

Ufufu... Esta bien, como veras y quizás ya hayas deducido... Soy vali, el hakuryuukou... Avatar de fuego, sekiryuutei...-. Proclamo vali.

Tch... Esto se puso mas difícil en cada momento...-. Dijo kaito poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Y aquí se acaba el capitulo, gracias por leer! :)


	14. Chapter 14

The history of kaito. Ep. 14

Ufufufu... Crees que pueden contra mi?...-. Preguntó vali riéndose.

Kaito se puso mas tenso, no esperaba encontrarse con el hakuryuukou en estos momentos, no pudo acabar con kokabiel y el sentimiento de poder que emanaba de el era demasiado, mas que kokabiel.

De repente sintió otras presencias.

*swishh!* *swishh*

Eran kiba y xenovia con sus espadas en mano apuntándole al cuello a vali.

No se que planeas, pero no crees que ya has llegado muy lejos?-. Dijo kiba.

No puedo permitir que comienzos tu duelo contra el sekiryuutei, hakuryuukou...-. Dijo xenovia.

Pero vali no se inmuto.

Que dicen?... Sus manos están temblando, así que mejor seria que dejaran eso...-. Dijo vali calmado.

Dime, hyoodo issei, que rango de poder crees que tienes en este mundo, hm?, siendo tu y además teniendo un balance breaker incompleto... Sería de 4 dígitos... Entre el 500 y 1000... Hmm...-. Vali dijo.

Issei se sorprendió...

Rango?...-. Murmuro.

Vali se quedo callado un momento para después continuar.

En cambio tu hermano...-. Viendo a kaito.

Ha logrado por si mismo casi derrotar a kokabiel, casi... Así que creo que el esta dentro del 20 al 30 puesto... Claramente, la diferencia entre los 2 es enorme... No me puedo imaginar que pasaría si fueras tu el que tuviera el poder del sekiryuutei... Pero bueno...-. Vali continuo.

Kaito se quedó pensando...

Dijiste que yo estaba dentro de los 30... Quien es el numero 1?...-. Pregunto kaito.

El 1?... Bueno... Digamos que es una existencia fija..-. Respondió.

'Existencia fija?...'-. Kaito e issei pensaron.

De todos modos deberías cuidarte, issei hyoodo, tu vida es muy importante... No? Rias Gremory?...-. Dijo vali mirando adelante.

En efecto, rias estaba parada ahí, y no se miraba contenta...

Junto a ella se encontraba akeno, koneko y Asia.

Hakuryuukou!... Que significa esto?... Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos, entonces...-. Rias paro.

El hakuryuukou y el sekiryuutei están destinados uno al otro... Y sabes que la vida de sus portadores no termina bien... Dime que crees que te pasara si...-. Dijo vali mirando a issei.

Rias bajo la mirada.

'Tch... Maldito...'-. Pensó enojado kaito.

No he venido a pelear, solo vine a ver la escuela en la que termine el contrato de azazel... No pelearé con el welsh dragón aquí... Además... Creo que encontré a alguien mas interesante...-. Dijo vali mirando a kaito.

Akeno se sorprendió y miro a kaito.

No entiendo porque deben de pelear pero te advierto...

Si le llegas a lastimar o lastimar a alguien que le tengo aprecio... No terminara bien la situación...-. Dijo kaito con sus llamas ardiendo a mas no poder.

Ufufu... No lo tendría de otra manera...-. Finalizo vali dándose la vuelta yéndose.

'Demonios... Sirzches... Necesito a esa maestra rapido!'-. Pensó kaito, sudando.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para acabar en su casa... Después de cenar y decirles buenas noches a todos, se dirigió a su habitación...

'Haaaa... No se que hacer...'-. Pensó kaito dejándose caer en la cama.

Después de lo que paso con vali, ha estado pensando en maneras de hacerse mas fuerte... Pero por mas que lo intente... No puede evolucionar su gema...

'Eh tratado de todo.. Entrenamiento físico, meditar, controlar por mucho tiempo mis llamas, incluso dos entrenamientos al mismo tiempo!, pero no puedo, por mas que lo intente... Necesito que me enseñen...'-. Pensó kaito.

De repente paro...

Sera de la misma manera que desbloquee el fire mode?...-. Murmuro kaito.

-Flashback-

Kaito se encontraba en su tercer entrenamiento, hace algunos días que se convirtió en demonio, en el mismo lugar de siempre, el lago, cada vez se sentía mas fuerte.

Es momento de intentar algo...-. Dijo kaito concentrando llamas en su brazo.

Mas y mas llamas se condensaban y le situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos...

Guuu... Ahhh!-. Grito al ver que la explosión de llamas lo había propulsado hacia... El lago..

'Demonioooos!'-. Exclamo en su mente.

No podía nadar, el agua apagaba su fuerza y no podía moverse, poco a poco el aire se le iba y se desespero.

'Noo... Así es como acaba todo?..no, no pude hacer nada mas... Lo, lo siento... Todos... Lo lamento...'-. Fueron los pensamientos de kaito ahogándose.

De repente vio a su gema brillante roja y a su lado la pieza de torre de rias...

Nooo!, no moriré así, no me revivieron para acabar de esta manera, yo soy un avatar de fuego... Agua normal no debe de pararme... Si tuviera mas fuerza..

"Tomala."...

Eh?

"Es tuya, la fuerza solo tienes que tomarla!"

Donde?...

"Quizás no eres tan fuerte este momento pero, debes seguir, crecer y lograrte hacer poderoso, necesitas fuerza!?"

Si!

"Pues hazlo, sigue tus sueños y nunca te rindas! Tienes un poder abrumador solo alcanzalo!, lo lograras porque eres!...

Un avatar de fueeeegooo!-. Grito kaito agarrando su gema.

Esta brillaba con un tono rojizo intenso, de repente un tornado de fuego consumió su cuerpo, por la intensidad de las llamas el lago quedo seco... En el centro se encontraba el, con una extraña vestimenta, sus llamas mas joviales que nunca.

Graaaaaa!-. Grito a los cielos para después caer desmayado...

-Fin del Flashback-

No se... Quizás tenga que meditar pero mas profundo... Sera como en el anime en donde cuando meditas mucho entras en una especie de trance?... Bueno... No tengo otra cosa por el momento-. Dijo.

Se sentó en la cama y medito... Esta vez intentando ir mas profundo en su conciente, estuvo así durante algunas horas hasta que..

Hm?... Donde?...-. Murmuro kaito al abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba en un vacío blanco...

Hm... Me sorprende que vinieras temprano...-. Dijo una voz.

Kaitomse volteo y vio a alguien, era un hombre maduro alto con pelo grisáceo, vestia de una chaqueta sin manga derecha, en esa misma mano tenia un guante que le llegaba al antebrazo... Se parecía a...

'Mi fire mode?...'-. Kaito pensó.

Si, me parezco a tu mode no?...-. Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Um... Si, disculpe... Quien es usted?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Bueno chico... Soy kirai... Un avatar de fuego.. Aunque eso lo sospechabas no?..-. Dijo kirai aun sonriendo.

-En la realidad-

Nii-san, te tengo que decir...huh?...-. Dijo issei entrando en la habitación.

Se confundió, kaito estaba meditando pero un aro de fuego lo cubría más no quemaba nada.

'Que le pasa?'-. Pensó issei.

(Tu hermano esta meditando...)-. Dijo ddraig.

En serio?... Bueno, siempre a sido el que quiere ser mas poderoso, lo que dijo vali quizás sea cierto...-. Dijo issei mirando al suelo.

(Hmm?..)

Que pasaria si el tuviera tu poder en vez de mi?...-. Se pregunto issei viéndolo.

(Bueno... La verdad nunca se sabrá pero hay que estimar que seria mucho mas poderoso... Lo siento compañero)-. Ddraig.

Issei sonrio.

No pasa nada, veraz, el siempre ha sido el mas fuerte de los 2, ya he llegado a aceptarlo y me alegra que aunque tiene todo ese poder, siempre intenta ayudar y no se convierte en alguien como raiser... Eso es lo que me agrada de el...-. Issei dijo.

(Le dirás eso?...)-. Ddraig murmuro divertido.

Que!?, no!, es demasiado vergonzoso...-. Issei murmuro.

(Hahahaha, compañero, creo que esta vida sera buena...)-. Dijo ddraig.

-En la mente de kaito-

Entonces... Contienes mi poder?...-. Dijo kaito.

Si... Desde tu entrenamiento con tu equipo en esas montañas, he contenido tu poder, por eso tu gema no evolucionaba y no ganabas técnicas nuevas-. Murmuro kirai.

Por que!?, sabes que me irían bien con los peligros que me voy a enfrentar!-. Exclamo kaito.

Lo, lo se, lo hice solo para calar que no me haya equivocado contigo...-. Dijo kirai en forma calmada.

Que?...-. Kaito murmuro.

Te borre la memoria de ese día pero... Aquí la tengo.. Dijo kirai lanzándole una energía...

Guu...-. Kaito se agarro la cabeza por la jaqueca.

-Flashback-

Hace 8 años...

Kaito e issei estaban en un parque de la ciudad de khuo, los 2 en la caja de arena mientras sus padres hablaban con otros cerca, se sentía una aire de tranquilidad.

Huh?... Oye issei, oíste algo?...-. Pregunto el pequeño kaito.

Hm?... No, nada-. Respondió issei.

Había escuchado ruido cerca de un pequeño bosque de la zona.

Iré a investigar!-. Dijo kaito.

E-espera nii-san!-. Exclamo issei.

No pasa nada, quedate aquí que volveré rápido!-. Kaito le dio pulgares arriba.

Se adentro en el bosque, camino durante algunos minutos pero no encontró nada...

Hola?.. Hay alguien?...-. Pregunto dudoso.

Aquí chico...-. Se oyó una voz.

Vio al lado y encontró a kirai sentado con muchas heridas...

Señor!?, que le paso!?-. Grito kaito corriendo.

Hehehe, una batalla chico... Una batalla... Vete, no podrás hacer nada..-. Murmuro.

Que?, batalla, olvidemonos de eso, necesito encontrar ayuda-. Dijo kaito.

Hehe, tienes gran corazón... Pero no lo lograre... Ya es mi final...-. Dijo kirai mirando al piso.

N-no hay nada que pueda hacer...-. Pregunto kaito triste.

H-hay una cosa... Dime que te parecería ser un avatar?...-. Le pregunto kirai.

Avatar?... Que es eso?..-. Kaito.

'Demonios, se me olvido que aquí no tienen ni idea...' Una especie de superheroe, aunque mas genial..-. Kirai.

Pero eso que tiene que ver con ayudarte?-. Kaito.

Hehehehe... Chico... No solo me ayudaras a mi... Sino... Toda una raza... Buena suerte chico-. Dijo kirai convirtiéndose en partículas y siendo absorbidas por kaito...

-Fin del Flashback-

Te desmayaste y despertaste como sin nada... Reacuerdas?...-. Kirai.

Si... Pero por que a mi...-. Kaito.

Eras la única persona que paso por ahí...-. Kirai respondió.

Entonces... Solo fue por suerte... Demonios...-. Dijo kaito apretando los puños.

Quizás... Pero ahora me alegro que fueras tu...-. Kirai dijo.

Huh?

Te preocuparse por hacerte mas fuerte y no me digas que fue solo por rias... Sentí que tenias el sentimiento de hacerte mas fuerte, descubrir que legado tenias... Y por eso... Quiero hacerte un avatar de fuego completo..-. Dijo kirai sonriendo.

En serio!?, wooou!-. Exclamo kaito feliz.

Si, te daré mi llama y te convertirás...-. Dijo kirai un poco triste porque sabe su reacción.

Kaito paro, eso de darle su llama era...

M-me darás tu llama... Pero eso no te puede... Apagar?...-. Pregunto kaito sorprendido.

Kirai solamente asintió mirándolo.

No... Nooo!, no puedes hacer eso!, quizá!...-. Kaito paro cuando kirai empezó.

Kaito... Es mi misión... Veras antes de que los avatares de fuego se extinguieran... Me encargaron una misión...-. Kirai.

Kaito se quedo callado.

"Tu propósito es encontrar a un ser digno de seguir con el legado de nuestra raza" Es lo que me mandaron a hacer y viendo como desempeñaste esfuerzo en lograr controlar tus poderes aun cuando te costo tantas horas de entrenamiento..., además, tienes un gran corazón y espíritu, y no me avergüenzo de darte mi llama...-. Dijo kirai alzando una mano hacia kaito.

Desde este momento, somos hermanos, así que alzate a a la victoria y hazme orgulloso, por que tu, eres el futuro de los avatares... Ve ahora y alcanza tu máximo potencial... Avatar de fuego!-. Termino su conjuro y kaito se sorprendió.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y cenizas hasta que desapareció por completo, en medio de las cenizas se encontraba una pequeña llama...

Kaito miro hacia abajo y dio sus respetos..

No te conocí muy bien... No entiendo muchas cosas de los avatares, pero... Te juro que lograre llevar la fama de los avatares de fuego a sus expectativas de nuevo!-. Juro kaito.

Se acerco a la pequeña llama y la toco, se disolvió en su brazo hasta que desapareció...

Bueno... Es momento de salir de aquí...

Issei se encontraba esperando leyendo un manga hentai (ya saben a los que me refiero ;) ) hasta que se sorprendió de la gigante presencia de poder que emanaba de su hermano hasta que se disipo por completo. Paso se oían corriendo hacia su dirección.

Ise!, kaito!, que pasa!?-. Entro rias preocupada.

Issei-san, Kaito-san...-. Asia.

N-no pasa nada buchou, nii-san sólo meditaba y de repente ese poder se sintió de el-. Explico issei.

Si... Que loco, uff, se me durmieron las piernas...-. Dijo kaito moviéndose de su posición.

Kaito, que paso?-. Rias.

Bueno... Sientense porque sera largo...-. Dijo kaito.

Les explico sobre su encuentro con kirai y lo de su flama.

Entonces, tienes tu propia llama?...-. Issei.

Si... Me siento diferente con esta llama... Como si fuera ahora natural...-. Kaito.

Entonces a verla!-. Rias.

Kaito asintió y se paro, concentrándose en su poder sus llamas aparecieron, pero esta vez eran diferentes... En vez de ser rojas ahora eran amarillas, como las de una llama normal... Pero lo que le sorprendió mas es que pequeñas marcas negras aparecieron en sus manos.

Wooo...-. Kaito.

Es increíble, se siente una aura poderosa de ellas, genial nii-san!-. Issei.

Hehe, gracias, pero es momento de dormir, porque mañana sera el día de mi vergüenza extrema... Bueno, al menos alguien me acompañara en el camino...-. Dijo kaito apagado viendo a rias.

Siento tu dolor...-. Rias también dijo apagada.

Issei y Asia tenían gotas de sudor viéndolos tan decaídos.

En la mañana siguiente, el día de observación había comenzado y el orc se encontraba en camino, issei se encontraba rodeado de rias y xenovia, Asia estaba atrás enojada lindamente junto a koneko y kiba, kaito y akeno en la retaguardia.

Bueno, es momento de afrontar este día!-. Kaito dijo alzando un puño.

Ufufufu, kaito-kun, porque no te gusta este día, tus padres estarán ahí-. Akeno.

No es eso, me rusa convivir con mis padres, solo es que mi mama siempre a sido un tanto cariñosa conmigo... Entre tu y yo creo que soy su favorito y eso no me agrada decírselo a issei-. Susurro kaito un poco nervioso.

Ara, ara kaito-kun seguro es considerado, ufufufu-. Akeno río.

Se quedaron callados un rato, akeno se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir.

Umm... Kaito-kun... Te importaría venir mañana al santuario en ciudad?...-. Murmuro.

Eh?, el santuario?... Bueno...-. Dijo kait extrañado de su nerviosismo.

Tengo que decirte algo... Además a issei le espera alguien muy importante...-. Akeno continuo.

'Importante hmm?...' quien es?-. Kaito.

Eso es para mañana kaito-kun~-. Dijo akeno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eh, eh...-. Kaito.

Se acercaron a la entrada de la escuela y se separaron para ir a sus respectivos salones.

'Bueno... Es momento de comenzar con esto... Uf...'-. Kaito y rias pensaron con una gota de sudor al ver a la sra. Hyoodo y sirzches con cámaras muy grandes.

Esto va a ser largo...-. Murmuraron los 2

Y aquí se acaba este capitulo, gracias por leer! :)


	15. Chapter 15

The history of kaito. Ep. 15

La mañana paso... Bueno, un tanto incomoda para rias y kaito (poniéndolo sutilmente), mas que nada porque sirzches y la sra. Hyoodo no paraban de grabar... Incluso en las preguntas de los maestros...

'Por favor que alguien pare la vergüenza!...'-. Kaito suplico.

Como si fuera obra divina el timbre del receso toco.

'Gracias al cie-... Uy no...'-. Pensó kaito levantándose.

Después de decirle a su madre que se dirigía al patio para empezar el descanso.

Uff no sabia si podría aguantar mas...-. Rias dijo suspirando.

Dímelo a mi...-. Kaito murmuro.

Ufufu... Ustedes 2 no tienen remedio-. Akeno río.

Se dirigían a una maquina de sodas, esperaron a elegir cada uno y se dieron cuenta de que issei y asia se acercaban.

Hola todos!-. Asia saludo.

Hey!, issei que es eso en tu mano?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Ufufufu... Bueno nii-san... Estas viendo a un escultor de primera-. Issei proclamo enseñándole una especie de estatua.

Kaito abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

Se dirijieron a una banca cerca y descansaron un tiempo a la vez que rias miraba su estatua... Si, su...

Esta bien echa...-. Dijo rias sonriendo.

Ara, ara, esperado de alguien que sabe a la perfección el cuerpo de rias... Ufufufu...-. Akeno.

Fíjate tu... Quien diría que tuvieras ese talento-. Dijo kaito aun sorprendido, no oyendo a akeno.

Gracias..-. Issei.

Akeno se dio cuenta de que no la escucho así que se acerco al oído y susurro...

Kaito-kun~... Si quieres te puedo dejar que me toques para hacerme a mi... Chuu~-. Akeno susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que hizo que casi se atragantada con la bebida.

*cough, cough* E-en serio...-. Susurro.

Akeno solo lo miro seductivamente lo que le causo un sonrojo.

Rias miraba el intercambio sonriendo mientras issei se imaginaba algo...

Kaito-san!, akeno-san!, no digan esas cosas!-. Asia dijo sonrojada.

Hehehehe... Lo siento asia, no lo haré mas...-. Kaito dijo.

Kiba que pasaba cerca se acerco a ellos.

Hey kiba, vienes por algo de tomar?-. Issei.

No, escuche que una bruja estaba dando un espectáculo fotográfico así que he decidido venir y ver un poco-. Dijo kiba apuntando al corredor.

Todos movieron la cabeza preguntándose que seria así que decidieron ir a ver, issei y kaito decidieron adelantarse para ver que era, issei tenia curiosidad pero kaito tenia un presentimiento de la "bruja"

Caminaron por el corredor hasta que se encontraron con una aglomeración de gente.

*kaacha* *kaacha* incluso se oía el flash de las cámaras.

Quien sera?...-. Issei.

No lo se... Pero lo que me queda claro es que tiene una energía poderosa...-. Murmuro kaito sudando un poco.

Que!?-. Issei susurro.

Se acercaron y vieron lo que captaba la atención... Era una chica joven de pelo negro con ojos celestes claros, se encontraba vistiendo un disfraz un tanto peculiar.

Ohh! El disfraz de magical girl mil kiss viral 7 alternative!-. Issei.

Hm?-. Kaito.

E-es un cosplay de un anime-. Issei explico.

Ya veo.. Pero quien sera?...-. Kaito dijo.

De repente saji apareció y empezó a disipar la zona, cuando termino le hablo a la chica.

Bien, dispersen el área, este día es para las clases, no para esto así que vallanse-. Saji.

Y bien, tu, por favor no uses este tipo de disfraz aquí, da mala imagen.

Pero, este es mi uniforme...-. La chica respondió no afectada.

Saji continuó intentando hacerla entrar en razón para no lograrlo, volteo a ver y vio que rias y los demás llegaban.

Oh, rias-senpai, lo siento por la inconveniencia, estaba dirigiendo a maou-sama y kaichou aquí-. Saji explico.

Voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a sirzches siendo escoltado por sona.

Saji, que es esto, te dije que...-. Paro sona cuando vio a la chica.

Sona-chan! Te encontré!~-. Exclamo la chica saltando y abrazándola.

Los demás miraban lo que pasaba.

Parece que se conocen... Quizás sea alguien que conoce, aunque ahora que las veo juntas... No notan similitudes?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Si... Raro..-. Issei.

E-eso seria porque ella es serafall leviathan-sama, uno de los maous del inframundo-. Rias explico.

Eeeeeeehhh!-. Issei exclamo.

Kaito se sorprendió también pero se calmo y se sentó en una banca cercana. Todos lo miraban extrañados.

Se cruzo de piernas y con una taza de te caliente y tono melancólico empezó.

Ella es uno de mis contrapartes... Fuego vs hielo... La vida si que nos pone retos a afrontar...-. Explico, un viento movió su cabello a la vez que hablaba filosóficamente.

Todos observaban con una gota de sudor.

'De donde saco el te?...'-. Todos pensaron.

Hmmhmm... Serafall-sama, un gusto verla de nuevo-. Rias dijo.

Ah!, rias-chan!, también me da gusto verte!, todo va bien verdad?-. Contesto serafall abrazándola.

S-si, la situación se encuentra bien...-. Dijo rias sonrojada.

Serafall dejo a rias, ella volteo a ver a kaito e issei.

Oh... Mm.. S-serafall-sama, gusto en conocerte, soy kaito hyoodo, el es mi hermano, issei hyoodo-. Se presento kaito y también presento a su hermano inclinándose.

S-si, gusto en conocerla, serafall-sama-. Issei también se inclino.

Tehee!, es bueno conocerlos a los 2, llamenme levi-tan!-. Dijo ella lindamente haciendo una pose.

Hey, sirzches-chan, ellos son de los que me hablaste?, el sekiryuutei y el avatar de fuego?-. Serafall pregunto.

Si, en issei-kun reside el welsh dragón, mientras que kaito-kun es avatar-. Sirzches explico.

Hehe, la cosa se pone viva no?..-. Una voz dijo.

Voltearon a ver a un hombre maduro con pelo carmesí como el de rias y sirzches, un aura noble se sentía de el.

Tu padre rias, asumo-. Kaito murmuro.

Si...

Ara, ara, tío gremory...-. Serafall.

Si, serafall-dono, este es otro tipo de uniforme para maous puedo ver-. Dijo.

Que dice!?, si es la moda de estos días!-. Dijo ella posando otra vez.

Hahaha, bien...

Empezaron a platicar entre ellos.

Kaito se sorprendió de la ligereza en el comportamiento de los maous... Mientras, sona se encontraba nerviosa y un tanto enojada.

O-one-sama, esta es mi escuela y tengo el trabajo de cuidarla, aunque seamos relativos no puedes traer ese tipo de uniforme aquí...-. Dijo tratando de sonar seria.

No puede ser, si me dices eso sona-chan, tu one-chan se entristecería, sona-chan no sabe que soy admirada como la magical girl!, gracias a que con mi bastón brillante, erradicó ángeles y ángeles caídos!-. Serafall proclamo.

Oye saji, en la pelea de kokabiel, kaichou no quería llamar a serafall-sama, porque, acaso no están en buenos términos?-. Issei.

No, es lo contrario... Veras, leviathan-sama aprecia mucho a kaichou, si hubiera venido ella y si quizá se enterara de que kokabiel le hizo algo a su hermana... No se que quedaría de esta ciudad intacto...-. Saji murmuro.

Pfff...-. Kaito se cubrió la boca muy sorprendido, issei tenia los ojos como platos.

Y-ya no puedo maaaas!-. Dijo sona, corriendo del lugar.

E-espera sona-tan, no me dejes atrás!-. Dijo serafall siguiéndola.

No me llames "tan"!-. Sona grito.

Sona salio de la sona huyendo (zinc!, vieron lo que hice ahí... No es gracioso verdad.. Haaaa... ;( )

Parece que la casa de los sitri esta pacifica no, ria-tan-. Sirzches dijo.

Oni-sama, por favor no agreges el "tan" a mi nombre...-. Rias.

P-pero... Donde quedaron esos días en que me llamabas "oni-sama, oni-sama" y me seguías por toda la casa... Debe ser la edad de la rebelión-. Dijo sirzches en shock.

Oni-sama!, no digas cosas de mi niñez!-. Rias exclamo.

*flash!* se oyó una cámara, era el padre de rias que tomo una foto.

Esa es una linda cara problemática rias, la compartire con tu madre ya que no pudo venir hoy-. Explico.

O-otou-san!-. Rias.

Hahahahaha!-. Kaito no pudo contener la risa.

Ufufu... Las casas gremory y sitri siempre han sido asi-. Akeno dijo.

En serio?-. Issei.

Si, aunque parezcan muy serios, en verdad son muy carismáticos...-. Akeno explico.

Hmm...-. Kaito.

Ise, kaito!-. Dijo la sra. Hyoodo acercándose junto a su padre.

Hyoodo issei-kun, ellos son tus padres?-. Pregunta el padre de rias.

Si, son nuestros padres-. Issei.

Ya veo-. Respondió poniéndose enfrente de ellos.

Gusto en conocerlos soy el padre de rias-. Dijo sonriendo.

Por lo que dijo se pusieron nerviosos.

Si!, s-soy el padre de issei y kaito, gusto en conocerte-. Dijo el sr. Hyoodo.

S-si, cuidamos a rias-san, espero que hayamos echo un buen trabajo-. La sra. Hyoodo dijo.

Demonios... El embarazo se siente en el aire-. Kaito murmuro un tanto sonrojado, issei y rias también estaban.

Esta bien, por que no hablamos en un lugar mas calmado, además, nuestros hijos están muy avergonzados-. Dijo el padre de rias (desde este momento le llamare lord gremory, no se si han dicho su nombre aun, si alguien lo sabe, por favor que me diga, gracias)

Kiba-kun..

Si?-. Kiba.

Nos podrías llevar a un lugar mas tranquilo-. Dijo lord gremory.

Esta bien, entonces, siganme por favor.-. Respondió inclinándose y dirigiéndolos a otro lugar.

Bien, sirzches, tu te encargas verdad?-. Pregunto.

Si, no te preocupes padre-. Sirzches respondió.

Ise, kaito, volveremos después de que hablemos un poco-. Dijo el sr. Hyoodo.

Esta bien... Solo no digan cosas raras por favor-. Issei dijo.

Si... Por favor-. Kaito.

No se preocupen que lo tengo controlado-. Respondió el sr. Hyoodo siguiendo a kiba.

Cuidense chicos-. Dijo la sra. Hyoodo también siguiéndolo.

Rias-. Sirzches.

Si, oni-sama?-. Rias.

Necesito hablarte de algo, lo siento chicos pero tomare por un rato a rias, ah!, akeno-san, te importaría seguirnos tambien?-. Sirzches dijo.

De acuerdo-. Akeno afirmo.

Se fueron del área dejando a issei, asia y kaito solos.

Bueno... Supongo que regresare a mi clase, nos vemos chicos-. Dijo kaito saludando y marchándose.

Adiós nii-san/kaito-san-. Dijeron issei y asia.

'Solo espero que mis padres no digan nada raro al padre de rias...'-. Kaito pensó.

La mañana paso rápido hasta que fue el momento de la salida, la familia hyoodo acompañados de rias, asia sirzches, grayfia y lord gremory se dirigían a la residencia hyoodo para cenar y seguir platicando de diversas cosas... Además de empezar una mini-tortura para los chicos... Ver los vídeos que grabaron...

Ara!, asia-chan, te ves bien en el video-. Dijo la sra. Hyoodo, ya que paso la mañana con kaito.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala del hogar.

Hahahaha!, chequear el crecimiento de sus hijos es el trabajo de un padre!-. Exclamo lord gremory, ya un poco alto... Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Pffft... Se convierte en una persona completamente diferente con sake no?...-. Dijo kaito conteniendo la risa.

Las chicas se encontraban en el extremo del sillón, juntas y murmurando..

Por favor... Que se acabe ya...-. Rias y Asia dijeron muy sonrojadas.

También me grabaron a mi... Que horror...-. Kaito dijo tapándose la cara al ver el vídeo.

Ghaa! También a mi en la clase de pvc...-. Issei murmuro.

Este es un infierno de los que nunca antes se han visto...-. Rias murmuro.

Mira! Nuestra ria-tan levanto la mano y respondió la pregunto del sensei!-. Sirzches comento.

Ghuu!, oni-sama, idiota!-. Exclamo rias corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

*pufaa!* ghuu!

Sirzches fue golpeado por el periódico de grayfia.

Creo que seria mejor si fueras a ver como esta...-. Kaito dijo a issei.

Si-. Issei respondió subiendo las escaleras.

Después de un rato de ver los vídeos al fin acabaron, mientras los adultos se encontraban hablando abajo, kaito decidió subir para ver si rias se había calmado, no oyó ruido al oír en la habitación a si que abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver que rias estaba besando a issei.

O-. Kaito se tapó la boca y cerro la puerta lentamente.

Lo que no se esperaba era que asia venia también.

Issei-san?-. Dijo asia entrando en la habitación.

No!, Asia!-. Kaito susurro.

Pero no la detuvo así que cuando volvió a ver, vio que asia los había separado y las chicas se estaban mirando enojadas.

Asia, no interrumpas cuando intento ser cariñosa con ise...-. Rias dijo.

No es justo buchou...-. Dijo asia inflando las mejillas.

En ese momento llega grayfia.

Ustedes 2, no es responsable estar peleando enfrente de issei-sama-. Dijo separándolas.

Si, es malo pelear..-. Sirzches dijo entrando en la habitación.

'Bueno... Ya que estamos yo también entrare..'-. Kaito penso entrando.

Tengo que continuar nuestra platica de la tarde rias, así que si no te importa vamos..-. Sirzches dijo.

'Me pregunto de que estaban hablando...'-. Kaito pensó.

Hablaremos de tu otro alfil...-. Sirzches concluyo.

'Hala!, me pregunto quien sera ese alfil!'-. Pensó kaito sorprendido.

'El otro alfil... Quien sera?'-. Issei.

Al siguiente día el orc se encontraba enfrente de una puerta que decía "sala sellada, no pasar!" en letras grandes, issei, kaito, asia y xenova se encontraban ansiosos de ver a este alfil.

Bien, aquí es donde esta, este chico pasa el día aquí dentro, puede salir pero se niega a ello-. Rias dijo.

Se niega?... Por que?-. Kaito

Es... Un tanto especial, akeno, abre las puertas-. Rias.

Si-. Akeno dijo abriéndolas.

Este chico hace contratos por medio de la computadora, así no sale de aqui-. Akeno hablo mientras quitaba el sello.

Pero si puede salir... Por que no lo hace?, no lo entiendo-. Kaito murmuro.

Se abrieron por completo dejando ver una sala oscura pero se notaba que estaba decorada con cosas femeninas...

Una chi-. Kaito dijo hasta que fue interrumpido.

Nnnooooooooo!-. Un grito se oyó desde dentro.

Ghi...-. Kaito e issei se cubrieron los oídos.

Vaya, parece que hoy estas energético... Es un buen día afuera..-. Akeno dijo.

P-p-pooorr queeeeee!?-. Se oyó otros grito.

Vamos... El sello fue removido, salgamos de aquí...-. Akeno continuo.

Sin embargo...

Noooooo!, Esta lugar esta bieeeenn!, no quiero saliiiiiir!, no quiero conocer geenteeeeee!-. Siguió la voz.

Un poco asustadizo no?...-. Kaito murmuro.

Issei, asia, kaito y xenovia intercambiaron miradas confundidas, kiba sonreía un poco triste y koneko suspiro.

Kaito entro y encendió una mano con sus llamas.

A ver..? Donde estas?-. Pregunto.

Vio que en en centro de la habitación había un ataúd...

Ataúd?... Estas ahí?-. Kaito se acerco.

Espera kaito-. Rias y los demás también entraron.

Vieron a una chica que se encontraba sentada, tenia pelo rubio un tono mas ligero que el de asia, ojos color lila, temblaba como si queriendo escapar de rias y akeno.

Ahí estas, porque estas asustada?, no pasa nada..-. Dijo kaito apagando las llamas.

Asustado...-. Dijo akeno.

Eh?...-. Issei.

No... Akeno-chan, debes estar equivocada... E-es una chica... No?...-. Kaito.

Es un chico, aunque parezca chica es que tiene un habito de vestirse así... Pero es definitivamente un chico-. Rias dijo.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!-. Issei exclamo sorprendido.

Eeeeeeeeeekk! Lo sieeentooo! Lo sientooooooo!-. El "chico" exclamo. (Si, yo todavía no puedo creer que sea chico -.-)

Uwaaaaaaaa!-. Issei exclamo agarrándose la cabeza y agachándose.

Parece que no lo puedes aceptar... Si, yo tampoco puedo comprenderlo...-. Kaito dijo tocándole el hombro.

Pero si es una cruel historia... Que el sea chico... Que tenga un pene...-. Issei murmuro.

Pfffft-. Kaito se tapó la boca de la risa.

Hablar así esta prohibido...-. Koneko dijo entrando a la sala.

Es mas doloroso de que la razón que se vista así sea un hobby... Un hobby!-. Issei continuo.

P-pero, usar estas ropas es súper lindo-. Contestó el chico lindamente... Si lindamente...

Mas bien... Q-quienes son ellos?...-. Pregunto apuntando a los nuevos miembros de orc.

Ellos son mis nuevos sirvientes que se unieron mientras tu eabas aquí.. El es issei, peón, xenovia, caballo, kaito, torre, y asia, un alfil como tu-. Rias explico.

Venga, el sello a sido roto, salgamos-. Akeno dijo pero..

Nooooo!, no puedo salir afueeeraaaa!, solo causare problemaaaaas!-. Grito el chico.

Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ven-. Dijo issei estirandole un brazo.

Eeeeeeeeeeeekkk!-. El chico grito y de repente el cuarto se puso blanco.

Se disipo rápidamente y vieron que ahora estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Q-que paso?...-. Kaito dijo confundido, issei, asia y xenovia también.

Sin embargo los demás sólo suspiraron.

Lo que paso es que ese chico uso el poder de su sacred gear que puede parar el tiempo en su campo de vision-. Explico rias.

Que?, tiene control de tiempo!? Coooll!-. Kaito exclamo.

Si, es genial, pero por desgracia, fue sellado en esta habitación bajo las ordenes del archiduque y sirzches-sama-. Akeno dijo.

Entiendo...-. Kaito.

Rias fue y abrazo al chico por la espalda.

Este es gasper vladi, mi alfil, por el momento 1 año en la academia de khuo, además, de que antes de que fuera reencarnado, era medio humano, medio vampiro-. Rias explico.

Eeeehh!-. Kaito, issei, asia y xenovia exclamaron.

Aquí se acaba este capitulo. Gracias por leer! :)


	16. Chapter 16

The history of kaito. Ep. 16

Forbiden valor wiew?...-. Issei dijo.

Si, ese es el nombre de su sacred gear-. Rias aclaro.

Después de las extrañas presentaciones, las cosas se calmaron un poco.

Pero la habilidad de parar el tiempo... Es muy poderosa... Como lograste controlarla con solo 1 pieza?...-. Pregunto kaito.

Rias movió la mano y apareció un libro, lo abrió y les mostró una pagina, en ella, venia la información junto a la imagen de una pieza extraña.

Esto es una pieza mutada-. Rias dijo.

Pieza mutada?-. Issei y kaito.

Las piezas mutadas son como una clase de "bug" en la creación de las devil pieces, existen individuos que necesitan más poder que una sola pieza, así que se mantuvieron en el sistema, por lo general cada demonio de clase alta tiene por lo menos 1, y buchou la uso en gasper-. Kiba explicó.

El problema es la habilidad de gasper-. Dijo rias.

Su habilidad?..-. Kaito.

Cada vez que se encuentra inconsciente, su poder crece, y digamos que en el futuro podría alcanzar el balance breaker-. Continuo rias.

Un movimiento raro se escucho.

I-incluso que t-te dije que no me g-gusta que hablen de mi...-. Se oyó una voz cerrada.

Kaito e issei miraron hacia abajo y vieron una caja de cartón en la que se escondía gasper.

Por los loles...-. Dijo kaito dándole una patada despacio.

Eeeeeeek!-. Grito.

Haha!-. Río kaito.

E-e-eso no es amableeee!-. Dijo gasper aun dentro.

Kaito-senpai, no hagas eso...-. Koneko dijo, pero no pudo mantener la pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, bueno, koneko-chan..-. Dijo kaito alzando los brazos.

Hmhmm... Además de que es medio humano, el viene de una distinguida familia de vampiros por lo que sus habilidades son fuertes, también, es bueno en magia humana, usada por los magos, si no fuera por su sacred gear, solo se necesitaría una pieza normal-. Rias.

Buchou, los vampiros son débiles contra el sol, acaso estará bien?-. Issei pregunto.

Si, el posee la sangre de un tipo de vampiro llamado "day walker" que le permite estar en el día, solo que no le agradara mucho-. Contesto rias.

Odio el diaaaa!-. Gasper.

Pero buchou, no necesita sangre para alimentarse?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Es medio humano así que no necesita mucha sangre, normalmente cada 10 días le damos un poco, aunque parece que no le gusta beber la sangre-. Akeno dijo.

Odiooo la sangreeee! Y el pescadoooooo! Y el higadooooooo! Y elll-

Para!-. Kaito exclamo pateando la caja cómicamente.

Ueeeeee!-. Grito gasper.

Es un bueno para nada vampiro-. Murmuro koneko.

Eres mala koneko-chaaaannn!-. Exclamo gasper

Por el momento hasta que regrese, dejare el entrenamiento de gasper a ustedes, akeno y yo iremos al lugar en la reunión de las 3 facciones, ah!, también tu kiba, parece que oni-sama quiere hablar de tu balance breaker-. Rias comando.

Si, buchou-. Kiba dijo.

No lo presionen mucho chicos...-. Akeno dijo.

Vamos akeno-chan, solo vamos a entrenarlo, que es lo que podría pasar?...-. Kaito dijo.

Waaaaaaaaaa!-. Se oyeron gritos por el patio del orc.

Bueno... No me esperaba esto... Y tu issei?...-. Kaito dijo mirando la escena enfrente de el.

No... Yo tampoco nii-san...-. Issei dijo también mirando.

Lo que observaban era a gasper siendo perseguido por xenovia que blandía durandal, era una escena divertida y extraña a la vez.

Creo que lo mas raro es cuando dijo que quería enfrentarse a un vampiro desde niña...-. Kaito murmuro.

Te apoyo en eso...-. Issei.

Incluso cuando nos hemos conocido... No he podido hablar con el alfil-san... *sob*-. Asia dijo al lado de ellos.

Estaba triste porque quería conocer y convivir con otro alfil que ella en el mismo equipo... Mas no salio muy bien la cosa.

No te preocupes asia que tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar con el!-. Issei la ánimo.

Si... Quizás, porque esa espada incluso esta haciendo un ruido peligroso...-. Asia dijo nerviosa.

Y lo que lo hace aun mas extraño y divertido es...-. Dijo kaito.

Gya-kun.. Si comes ajos estarás saludable-. Dijo koneko.

Haaauuuu! Koneko-chan me molestaaaa!-. Gasper exclamo.

Así es, koneko lo estaba persiguiendo con ajos en mano.

Creo que tomare una foto para mostrársela a akeno-chan-. Dijo kaito sacando su celular.

Kaito-san!, eso no es bueno!-. Asia reprimió.

Vamos asia, tu también lo encuentras divertido o no?-. Kaito.

Hou!, están en ello no?-. Dijo una voz.

Voltearon a ver a saji acercándose.

Hey saji!-. Issei dijo.

Hola chicos, parece que la están entrenando duramente no, incluso con durandal...-. Saji dijo.

Lamento romperte las esperanzas pero ella es el...-. Dijo kaito.

Que!?-. Saji exclamó.

Si, se viste con ropas femeninas además que su estatura y cara dan otro sentido... Siento tu dolor saji-. Dijo issei tocándole el hombro.

Hehe, así son las cosas supongo.. Y que haces vestido así saji?-. Pregunto kaito.

Estaba vistiendo un jersey junto con guantes negros, traía una pequeña pala para plantas.

Kaichou me ha ordenado cuidar de las plantas, además, es el trabajo del peón del consejo estudiantil hacer que esta escuela se vea impecable-. Aclamo saji orgulloso.

Ok, ok, si eso es lo que piensas...-. Dijo kaito sentándose en la sombra de un árbol.

(Zaz, zas) se movieron unas hojas y se sintió una presencia grande.

Issei volteo a ver a una persona que se encontraba atrás de kaito y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Azazel!-. Issei exclamo.

Ghihiii!-. Kaito exclamo asustado encendiendo sus llamas y dándole un puñetazo.

Pero azazel paro su puño fácilmente.

Ara, ara, que pasa avatar?, primera vez que me vez y me atacas?...-. Azazel dijo burlón.

Kaito salto hacia atrás en donde todos ya estaban preparados por si atacaba, xenovia con durandal, koneko se posicionaba e issei activo su sacred gear

Bufff 'que susto amigo... Casi me da un infarto...'-. Kaito pensó respirando.

H-hyoodo... Cuando dices azazel t-te refieres...-. Saji.

Si, he estado en contacto con el algunas ocasiones-. Issei dijo

Azazel sonríe un poco disgustado a sus posturas.

No me siento bien como para pelear con un grupo de demonios de bajo nivel, quizás tengan una oportunidad si tu, avatar, estés a tu 100, pero ese no es el caso verdad?...-. Azazel sonrió.

'Demonios... Como lo sabe!?'-. Pensó kaito.

De todos modos, solo vine a ver al que tiene la espada sacra-demoniaca, pero no esta verdad?, hmmm-. Azazel dijo.

Se acerco y todos se pusieron tensos, mas su postura no era la de querer luchar.

Tu, el vampiro escondido en un arbol-. Azazel apunto.

Gii!...-. Se oyó.

Eres el poseedor del forbiden valor wiew cierto?, si no se controla correctamente se convertirá en algo que haga mucho daño a otros, incluso a tus camaradas.. Hm.. Si puedes suplantar los aspectos deficientes de sacred gear seria... Bueno, todo depende del dueño...-. Dijo azazel mirando a gasper.

Después volteo a ver a saji y este se asusto.

Ese es el absorption line?, si lo tienes usalo de manera que conectes una de tus lineas a este vampiro, si el lo invoca mientras tu estas conectado, sera menor la cantidad de energía liberada-. Explico.

M-mi sacred gear puede absorber los poderes de demás sacred gears?... Pensaba que solo debilitaba a mis oponentes...-. Saji dijo.

Azazel se sorprendió.

En serio?... Es por esto que los nuevos portadores de sacred gears avanzan lento, veraz, el absorption line contiene el poder de uno de los 5 legendarios reyes dragones, vitra, para ser mas exactos, si contienes el poder de alguien por algunos minutos, después puedes hacer que fluya a otra persona-. Azazel siguió.

E-entonces podría quitarle poder a alguien y digamos, pasárselo a hyoodo?...-. Saji.

Si-. Azazel.

Saji se quedo pensando un rato.

Si se necesita mejorar el sacred gear seria mejor que bebiera la sangre del sekiryuutei, así ganaría mas poder, bueno... Les dejo el resto a ustedes-. Azazel dijo marchándose.

No sin antes voltear a ver a kaito.

Nunca entendí el sistema de gemas de los avatares, pero me parecen interesantes si... De todos modos tengo que decirte algo... Mas bien mostrarte a alguien, que parece si me sigues-. Azazel dijo.

Como se que no es una trampa...-. Kaito dijo serio.

Ufufu, no lo se, pero no lo sientes o si?...-. Azazel.

Kaito se le quedo mirando un tiempo y después sonrió.

Esta bien, te sigo-. Kaito dijo.

Que!?, nii-san!-. Issei exclamo.

No pasa nada issei, desde que llego no a tenido intenciones malvadas ni siquiera ahora, además, creo tener la idea de la persona que me mostrara, nos vemos chicos! Y asegúrense de continuar entrenado a gasper!-. Kaito dándole pulgares arriba, siguió a azazel.

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque de la aldea de khuo, tensión se sentía en el aire hasta que kaito comenzó a platicar.

Y... Por que nos estamos alejando mucho?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Bueno, a esta persona no le agrada mucho la población, es mas bien una ermitaña, y dijo que quería un lugar a solas para conocerte-. Azazel explicó

Se quedaron callados otra vez.

Dime... Como perdiste el fire mode?...-. Azazel dijo.

Te lo contesto si me dices, como sabes que lo perdí?-. Kaito contrarrestó.

Bueno es simple, tu energía es mucho menos poderosa que la que sentí en la batalla contra kokabiel, además, de que antes tenias tu gema mas desarrollada, ahora, parece que volviste al nivel 1 no es así?...-. Azazel explico.

Kaito se quedo callado pero después suspiro.

Haaa... Veraz, antes no era un avatar puro, mas bien que tenia los poderes, no mi propia llama, usaba la llama de un avatar llamado kirai, que se fusiono conmigo hace 10 años, hace apenas unos días que descubrí la verdad, hablamos y llego a la conclusión de que con la energía de su llama, me transformo en un avatar puro...-. Kaito.

Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu fire mode?-. Azazel.

No tenia un fire mode... Más bien me convertía en una versión de kirai en donde el me aumentaba el poder de mis llamas por un periodo de tiempo...-. Kaito explico.

Es significa que hasta este momento estabas usando un mode falso no?-. Azazel.

Esa es una manera de verlo-. Kaito.

Llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque en donde la espesura de los lados, no dejaba verlo.

Y... Que esperamos?...-. Kaito.

Espera... Ahora-. Azazel.

De repente se rompió un espacio en el tiempo dando forma de oyó de el poco a poco salieron partículas y partículas de fuego, como en las que se convertía kaito y se fueron acumulando dando la forma de alguien.

Gu... Eh!?-. Kaito exclamo.

Era una anciana que vestía de ropas espirituales blancas y una bata roja, cabello blanco con toques rojos aquí y aya, se apoyaba en un bastón que se curvaba hacia adelante, tenia sandalias negras, en su brazo derecho tenia una gema como la de kaito, solo que mas complicado el diseño de las marcas.

Abrió sus ojos y dejo notar un color dorado, pero lo que kaito no se esperaba, es que fuera del tamaño de la mitad de el. (Como yoda... Creo que algunos ya saben adonde va esto no? ;) )

Ohouu... Azazel-chan, parece que lo trajiste...-. Dijo ella en voz débil caminando hacia ellos.

Si, rika-san, este es kaito hyoodo, avatar de fuego-. Azazel explicó mostrándoselo.

Hihi... Cuanto a pasado en que no había oído decir eso a otro avatar-. Rika dijo.

Si... Bueno, lo dejo solos, yo tengo que hacer algo, chao!-. Azazel dijo yéndose volando.

Los dos lo miraron partir, rika se acercó e inspeccionó a kaito.

Hmm... Es bueno que estés en forma, eso hará el entrenamiento mas facil-. Dijo rika.

Entonces, me entrenara!?-. Dijo kaito emocionado, ya no le importa su apariencia.

Hohoho, por supuesto!, eh oído de sirzches-chan que quieres ser un maou no?... Tal vez lo logres, con mi ayuda-. Rika dijo sonriendo.

Si!-. Kaito exclamo saltando.

Entonces ven mañana en la tarde y empezaremos tu entrenamiento-. Rika dijo.

Aquí?... No iremos a algún lado?-. Kaito pregunto.

Rika sonrió tristemente.

El inframundo es un lugar peligroso para ti en estos momentos, rumores de que un avatar uso un goukakyu en la pelea de la hermana del maou sirzches lucifer contra el heredero de la casa phenex, riser phenex se han ido creando y los clanes de agua y tierra se han puesto en alerta, me temo que tendrás que entrenar aquí, además, no quisieras dejar a tus amigos no?-. Rika explico.

'Goukakyu... Mi grand fireball?' Ya veo... Entonces la veré mañana, rika-sensei!-. Kaito dijo marchándose.

Esta bien, kaito, recuerda, concentraré en lo que quieres lograr y triunfaras-. Rika dijo.

Kaito dio unos pulgares arriba.

Solo espero entrenarlo lo suficiente contra lo que vendrá...-. Rika murmuro.

Cuando iba apenas a adentrarse en el bosque rika alzo una mano miro en su consciente y vio todas las aventuras y emociones que ha vivido hasta ahora, pero lo mas importante, su espíritu...

Ohoho... Kirai... Hiciste una buena decisión... Veremos que deparara el futuro...-. Rika dijo regresando al inframundo.

Kaito regresaba a la academia, cuando entro en el pasillo para la habitación de gasper se encontró a issei junto a rias...

Huh?...-. Murmuro.

Haaaa... Soy un mal rey al no poder ayudar a mis sirvientes...-. Rias dijo.

Buchou... No tiene la conferencia cerca?...-. Issei dijo.

Si... Pero parece que alargare el tiempo...-. Dijo rias triste por gasper.

No se preocupe! Que yo me encargo!-. Dijo issei.

En serio?-. Rias.

Si!, tengo un kohai y debo apoyarlo en esto!-. Dijo issei con actitud cool.

Rias asintió.

Bien, te lo dejo a ti...-. Rias dijo yéndose a otra parte.

Kaito se acerco cuando vio que se iba rias.

Oh! Nii-san!-. Issei.

Hey issei... Que paso?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Haaaa... Veraz..-. Issei comenzó.

Explico que se llevo a gasper para completar un contrato de un tal morisawa, y que la situación se fue de control ocasionando que otra vez el sacred gear de gasper se saliera de control.

Ya veo...-. Kaito.

No me iré de aquí hasta que salgas gasper!...-. Proclamo issei sentándose en el suelo.

Kaito lo miro.

Bueno... Supongo que te haré compañía...-. También se sentó.

Paso una hora y gasper se negaba a salir, los hermanos se preguntaban cuanto tiempo se quedaría ahí... Hasta que issei tuvo una idea.

Haaaa... Gasper... Tienes miedo de tu sacred gear y de... Nosotros?...-. Issei empezó.

Gasper no respondió y kaito se le quedo viendo intentando descifrar lo que estaba intentando.

Yo... Yo también siento algo de miedo... Cada vez que uso el poder de el dragón siento que poco a poco pierdo algo... Mas bien que una parte de mi cuerpo cambia con el tiempo y aunque me sienta de esa manera... También siento que quiero ir mas allá...-. Issei dijo.

Kaito sonrió por lo que estaba haciendo.

Si... Yo también... Siempre me recuerdan que soy el único de mi raza que va a quedar alguna vez... Además de que me encargaron una misión... La de honrar al clan de avatares de fuego... Eso me da el coraje de seguir haciéndome mas fuerte pero... También tengo miedo de que se alguna vez pierdo el control sobre mi poder... Podría causar dolor y sufrimiento a los que aprecio, pero aun así... Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que me depara el futuro-. Kaito dijo.

P-pero podrían perder cosas i-importantes para ustedes... Por que?.. Por que aun quieren seguir sabiendo eso?...-. Gasper dijo al fin.

B-bueno.. Soy un tonto por lo que la mayoría de las veces no me preocupo pero...-. Issei.

Pero?...-. Gasper.

Quiero volverme fuerte para proteger a buchou!... Todas las veces en que nos hemos metido en problemas, riser, incluso con kokabiel... Mi hermano siempre a estado ahí para salvarnos... No me puedo imaginar que pasaría si no estuviera en esos momentos... Me dicen que tengo el potencial de volverme fuerte y lo haré... Por buchou!...-. Issei dijo con su corazón.

Hahahahaha!-. Kaito río.

Nii-san!?, que te pasa!?-. Issei exclamo.

Kaito paro de reír pero su risa no era una de molestar a alguien, sino de buena manera.

Issei... Y te llamas tonto... Oiste eso gasper... Este chico se llama tonto a si mismo sin saber la verdad-. Kaito dijo.

Issei se sorprendió.

Sabes... La única forma en que logre derrotar a kokabiel fue por el!... Sin su poder dudo que fuera capaz de haberlo derrotado... Y eso dice mucho de nosotros... Por que somos un equipo!, rias, akeno, kiba, koneko, issei... son personas que sin su ayuda no habría podido llegar a este nivel... Y tu también puedes ser parte de este equipo loco-. Kaito dijo apoyándose en la pared.

Issei se le quedo mirando anonadado, pero sonrió y asintió.

E-en serio?...-. Dijo gasper habiendo la puerta y saliendo.

Por supuesto!-. Issei dijo.

P-pero soy extremadamente tímido... Además de no p-poder controlar mi sacred gear...-. Gasper sutero.

Kaito puso una mano en su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos...

No te odio... Mas que eso, te admiro!, el poder de parar el tiempo puede ser muy bueno para el equipo e incluso, si logras controlarlo, en vez de alejar a las personas con tu poder, te admiraran y querrán conocerte y te apreciaran!-. Kaito dijo sonriendo.

E-en serio!-. Gasper.

Si! A que si issei?-. Kaito volteo a verlo.

Si, pero mas que eso... Siento envidia por tu poder!-. Issei exclamo.

Gasper en ese momento mostró una expresión de sorpresa desde el fondo de su corazón.

Dije algo extraño!?, porque no!, parar el tiempo seria genial no lo vez!?, podria echar un vistazo a las panties de la chicas de la escuela e incluso... Incluso usarlo en buchou y tocar sus oppais!, incluso... Incluso! Ver sus panties... AAAAAHAAAAA! LAS IDEAS PERVERTIDAS FLUYEN SIN CONTROOOOOOOLLLL!-. Issei proclamo con todo su espíritu.

Kaito movió la cabeza riéndose.

Hehe, gasper, lo que issei quiere decir es que tienes un poder muy especial y deberías sentirte orgulloso de tenerlo, vaya, incluso yo estoy celoso de tu poder... Claro... Aunque no lo usaría de esa manera...-. Kaito murmuro lo ultimo.

Gasper se les quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que sonrió.

Hehe... Son buenas personas ustedes dos... Nunca nadie me había dicho que envidiaba mi poder además tu, issei-senpai dandome ejemplos...-. Gasper dijo.

Lo se... Mira gasper... Quiero transferir el poder del sekiryuutei a los pechos de buchou!-. Issei dijo.

'Huh... Eso es nuevo'...-. Kaito pensó viéndolo sorprendido.

Pero gasper se conmovió...

Increíble ise-senpai... Ser capaz de seguir con esa indecencia incluso teniendo un sacred gear poderoso... Siento un poco de tu coraje fluyendo en mi... Aunque sea solo un poco...-. Gasper.

Bien, bien, eres un buen chico, mira vez esta mano... Con esa mano toque los pechos se buchou sabes?...-. Issei alardeo.

Wooo!, ser capaz de tocar a tu maestro que es un demonio de clase alta... Cosas sorprendentes ocurren alrededor...-. Gasper susurro sorprendido.

Y la idea de transferir el poder a los pechos de buchou, fue de maou sirzches-san!-. Issei.

Ser capaz de tener una idea así... Maou-san si que es muy fuerte!-. Gasper exclamo.

De repente e inesperadamente, los 2 se encontraban hablando profundamente.

Hehehe... Bueno, supongo que si no le puedes ganar, unete..-. Kaito también se unió.

Hablaron un rato y después llego kiba.

Parece que se están divirtiendo...-. Dijo acercándose.

'Bien!, todos los miembros masculinos están reunidos!' Chicos!, que tal si formamos una alianza entre los hombres del orc!-. Issei explico.

Hm?... Tienes mi interes-. Dijo kaito, los demás asintieron.

Primero reúno poder, después se lo transmito a gasper, el detiene el tiempo y yo toco a la chicas lo que me plasca...-. Dijo issei.

Kaito y kiba se le quedaron mirando callados.

Bien... Y entonces... Donde entramos nosotros?...-. Kaito dijo, kiba asintió.

Oh! Ustedes nos estarán protegiendo! Kiba con su balance breaker y tu con tus llamas! Por si el enemigo ataca!-. Siguió issei.

Kiba suspiro.

Issei... Hablemos del futuro seriamente, tus métodos son muy ecchi, ddraig llorara sabes?...-. Kaito dijo.

(Uaaaaa! Kaito es un buen tipo...)

Ddraig!?-. Issei exclamo.

Bueno, bueno, ya que sólo estamos aquí nosotros que tal un tiempo para hablar de chicos a chicos... De algo que no sabia que diría... Partes que les gusta de una chica!-. Kaito dijo.

Issei se le quedo mirando sorprendido para después saltar y abrazarlo.

Ahaaa! Sabia que adentro de ese corazón existía un pervertido!-. Issei dijo.

Pues solo es por esta vez así que no se acostumbren-. Kaito dijo empujándolo.

Asi... La platica entre hombres empezó... Incluso kiba tenia interesantes cosas que comentar.

Al siguiente día kaito se dirigía temprano al santuario en el que akeno lo había llamado, explico que issei también iría solo que más tarde y que ella aprovecharía para decirle algo importante...

Me pregunto que?...-. Kaito murmuro subiendo las escaleras al santuario.

Llego a la entrada y se encontró con akeno.

Akeno-chan?..-. Kaito.

Oh, kaito-kun!, que bien que vinieras temprano-. Respondió akeno sonriendo.

Si...-. Dijo kaito que dándosele viendo al atuendo.

Estaba vestida con ropas de una maiden de santuario.

T-te vez muy bien!-. Kaito.

Ufufu, gracias, ven entremos-. Dijo akeno, sonrojada un poco.

Entraron en el santuario, y kaito se sorprendía que no le pasaba nada a ni uno de los 2..

Hicimos un trato con los ángeles para poder usar este santuario-. Explico akeno, leyendo su mente.

Ya veo... Y que es lo que me tienes que decir?...-. Kaito dijo.

No seas impaciente kaito-kun~, ven-. Akeno dijo guiándolo a una mesa en las que se arrodillan. (Son en las que se ponen de rodillas... No me acuerdo como se llaman)

Sirviendo te empezaron a platicar de varias cosas, de la llegada de la conferencia, el le contó sobre el avance sobre gasper, y demás.

Si, hahah!, no sabia que pensar la primera vez que la vi!-. Dijo kaito contándole sobre su maestra.

Ufufu... Y empezaras a entrenar pronto?-. Akeno pregunto.

Por supuesto! Me tengo que hacer mas fuerte y cool!-. Dijo kaito sonriendo.

Ufufufu-. Akeno río.

'Me gusta como ríe... Pero tiene una mirada problemática... A ver...'-. Kaito pensó decidido.

Akeno-chan... Tienes una mirada preocupada desde el momento que lleve aquí... Que pasa?...-. Pregunto kaito serio.

La sonrisa de akeno se disminuyo.

Haaaa... Bien... Kaito-kun.. Yo... Yo confió en ti.. Así que te lo diré...-. Akeno se paro.

Kaito la dejo continuar.

R-recuerdas lo que dijo kokabiel casi al final de la pelea...-. Susurro.

Ah.. Si... Menciono que eras la descendiente de un tal.. Barakiel?...-. Kaito dijo.

Si... Soy su descendiente-. Dijo akeno apretando los puños.

Pero?.. Eso que tiene que ver...-. Kaito.

Es un ángel caído... Eso significa.. Que soy mitad ángel caído mitad demonio...-. Akeno dijo.

Kaito se quedo mirando sorprendido.

S-se que ellos fueron los que mataron a issei... E incluso a ti!... Así que si me desprecias... Bueno... Yo...-. Akeno miro hacia un lado, lágrimas empezándose a formar.

Se le quedo callado mirándola un momento hasta que suspiro, se paro y se acerco a ella.

Akeno-chan...-. Dijo kaito tomándola de los hombros, volteándola y mirándola a los ojos.

No recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche...-. Kaito dijo serio.

Ah!-. Akeno.

No me hace nada bien tener sentimientos opresivos hacia los ángeles caídos... Demonios, incluso estamos conviviendo con ellos... Además... Tu eres akeno-chan!, la persona que me gusta!-. Kaito dijo.

Eh!-. Akeno abrió mucho los ojos.

Si, oíste bien... Tu me gustas akeno-chan!-. Kaito exclamo sonrojándose.

Akeno se le quedo mirando sonrojada y sorprendida.

Nunca podría despreciarte...-. Murmuro kaito abrazándola.

Todavía estaba en shock akeno, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se puso en su rostro mas... Lágrimas?

A-akeno-chan!?-. Kaito exclamo.

N-no pasa nada.. Kaito-kun... Si supieras lo que me haces...-. Akeno susurro.

E-estoy tan feliz... G-gracias kaito-kun!-. Exclamo saltando hacia su cara.

Qu-. Kaito fue interrumpido por el beso de akeno.

El regreso el beso mas el impuso de akeno hizo que se cayera, con ella encima, mas no se separaron, después de un minuto de beso, se separaron por aire.

Haah.. Lo siento kaito-kun... Yo- hmf!-. Akeno fue interrumpida por otro beso.

Esta vez la intensidad aumento, dando a paso a un beso mas profundo... Kaito recorría sus manos por la espalda de akeno... Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos...

K-kaito-kun...-. Akeno susurro.

Akeno-chan...-. Kaito dijo.

Se besaron otra vez... La temperatura aumentando...

Ohohooouuu! Si, damas y caballeros, esta historia se convertirá a M... Pero no se preocupen, diseñare un tipo de capítulos solo con el lemmon, para ponerlo mas simple, entre este capitulo y el diecisiete, habrá un capitulo con el numero 16.5, que contendrá solo el lemmon, así que los que no quieran leerlo, solo lo pasen. Tengan en cuenta que sera el primer lemmon que escribiré.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer! :)


	17. ALERTA DE LEMMON )

The history of kaito. Ep. 16.5 ) lemmon

Este sera el primer leemon que escribo así que no se esperen una maravilla erótica o algo así... Pero bueno, sin nada mas que decir, que lo disfruten ;)

Poco a poco, la temperatura aumentaba mas y mas en el cuarto en donde se encontraban akeno y kaito, besándose intensamente, el recorrió las manos sobre la figura de ella, que le empezaban a gustar mas y mas, de repente pararon a tomar aire separando sus bocas, así dejando una pequeña linea de saliva entre ellas.

Puhaa... Haaa... Haa...-. Akeno respiro agitada.

Akeno-chan-. Kaito susurro mordiéndole el cuello.

Lo mordió y paso su lengua por el, los gemidos leves de la chica dando un signo de aprobación.

Ahh... Hmm... Kaito.. Naa!-. Gimió levemente.

Kaito teniendo suficiente la volteo quedando el arriba de ella.

De repente paro y la miro, pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos mientras respiraba agitada y sonrojada, su vestimenta un tanto arrugada dándole vista a uno de sus pechos, claramente, el botón rosado estando en punta.

*Gulp*... A-akeno-chan, estas segura de esto?... Digo!, no es que no quiera seguir pero...-. Kaito fue interrumpido.

Kaito-kun, estoy segura y si quiero continuar, quiero ser tuya...-. Dijo akeno sonrojándose mas.

Bien...-. Kaito acepto besándola otra vez.

Sus manos fueron a sus pechos para comenzar a acariciarlos de manera circular, intentando capturarlos con toda su mano, esto hizo que a chica suspirada de placer y que viniera mas fuerte en el beso, después de un rato de caricias, sus manos bajaron a su listón que unía las 2 piezas juntas y empezó a desatarlo, lo quito y miro a akeno, cuando ella asintió, levanto su blusa hasta quitársela, quedando sus pechos libres por lo que kaito se puso a verlos.

Haaa... Haaa... A-aunque los hayas visto varias veces, ahora s-se siente un poco vergonzoso-. Murmuro ella, aunque emocionada por continuar.

Poco a poco acerco sus manos, tomando sus pechos, empezó a apretarlos y moverlos circularmente, lo que hizo que la chica suspirara además de arquear su espalda para seguir las manos de kaito, algo que le hizo mas confiado para seguir, acaricio mas firme pero no tan fuerte y paso un pulgar sobre el pezón rosado haciendo que akeno suspirada mas fuerte y con mas prolongación, además de que sus gemidos eran constates y mas claros.

Aahh, ahaaa... Kaito-kun~, haaamaaa...-. Akeno gemía moviendo la cabeza.

'Es muy sensible eh?, bueno es momento de avanzar mas'-. Kaito pensó acercándose a su pecho derecho.

Abrió la boca y tomo el pequeño botón adentro, succionando la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

Ahaaaa!-. Fue recompensado por un gemido fuerte de akeno.

Akeno gemía y gemía mientras kaito jugaba con su pecho, esos gemidos lo hicieron sonreír confiadamente y se paso a su pecho izquierdo para administrar las mismas caricias, mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba su otro pecho y lo estiraba, de repente se le ocurrió una idea, dejo de succionar el derecho, y junto los 2 pechos, y, como esperaba, eran lo suficiente mente largos para chuparlos al mismo tiempo, algo que hizo sin pensárselo mucho, lo que akeno recompenso con una sonora sorpresa.

L-los dos al m-mismo tempo!?, aaahaaaa!-. Akeno dio un pequeño grito.

Después de algunos minutos, kaito dejo sus pechos y fue besando mas y mas abajo, paso por su plano estomago mientras sus manos tocaban sus caderas para llegar a la fibra del pantalón de ella.

Lo bajo lentamente y se lo quitos dando vista a unas panties color negro, pero lo que veía, es que estaban muy húmedas...

Kaito sonrió superiormente y las quito, después la vio completamente desnuda y entregandosele..

akeno-chan... Eres hermosa!..., puedo?...-. Kaito dijo viéndola entera.

Akeno se sonrojo mucho pero sonrió, y asintió nerviosa.

Decidido, se acerco a la entrada de akeno, y empezó a tocar la delineación de ella, después empezó a lamer lo que le entrego los gemidos fuertes de la chica y mas fluido saliendo.

Ahh, ahahh, kait- haaaaa!-. Ella gimió muy fuerte, disfrutándolo.

Después de lamer un rato la entrada, la lengua de kaito se adentro en el agujero para lamer los interiores de akeno.

Si!, eso es! Haaaaa!, e-es mejor.. Hmmm!, que cua- ah!, ndo lo haaago!, yo s-sola, hmaaa!-. Akeno dijo entre gemidos.

El siguió lamiendo los interiores y fluidos de akeno, pero accidentalmente su nariz toco el botón secreto de ella, lo que la hizo gemir y convulsionar fuerte.

Ahaaaa!-. Dio un grito de placer.

Dejo su lengua y empezo a morder levemente el clítoris de ella mientras introducía dos dedos en ella.

Siguio un rato hasta que los gemidos de akeno se volvieron mas constantes y su respiración se agito mucho, sabia lo que iba a pasar así que lamió mas veces y movió sus dedos mas rápidos.

Ahh, ahahh, kaito-kun!, kaito-kun!, yo, haaa, yooo!, m-me vengo... Haaaa!, me vengoooo! Aaaaaaahhhhh!-. Akeno grito arqueando su espalda y corriéndose en la boca de kaito.

El gustoso bebió los fluidos hasta que acabó completamente, ella se encontraba sudando y respirando.

E-eso fue... Wuau...-. Akeno murmuro.

Kaito regreso a su cara y se besaron apasionadamente, de repente ella lo volteo y quedó arriba, una sonrisa y mirada un tanto... Especial...

'Q-que le pasa?...'-. Kaito pensó.

Ufufufu... Kaito-kun, eres malvado lo sabes... Hacerme eso sin detenerte... Ahora es mi turno de jugar contigo k-ai-to-kun~-. Dijo ella, su voz cambiando.

*gulp*, 'se me había olvidado que era una sadista!'-. Pensó kaito nervioso.

Munyaa... Akeno le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras posaba una mano sobre el bulto visible en sus pantalones.

Voy a hacer que sólo me mires a mi...-. Susurro en su oreja.

Se sentó de nuevo le empezó a subir la camisa lo que kaito acepto y se la quito, ella se sorprendió por su musculatura, demasiada, pero mas atlética, incluso un pac de 6 se empezaba a notar.

Ufufu...-. Akeno río sonrojada, gracias a que la mayoría de chicos que conoció eran mas o menos normales, no había visto uno hací.

Se acerco y empezó a lamer el cuello de kaito, bajando por su pecho para morder y dejar marcas en el estomago y abs de el.

O-oye... Que no soy un dulce...-. Kaito la miro sonriendo.

Pero eres un chocolate... Y amo lo chocolates...-. Dijo akeno mordiendo.

Siguió bajando y llego hacia su cinto que separaba los pantalones.

Ufufu... Es momento de la diversion~-. Akeno dijo concentrándose en quitarle el cinto y los pantalones.

Batallo un poco, lo que hizo que sus pechos se movieran mucho, haciendo que kaito se hinoptizara por su balanceo.

Logro quitárselo y empezó a bajarle lo pantalones, se los quito y empezó a tocar el bulto sobre los boxers de el.

Ufufu... Es muy duro, además de que el olor es fuerte desde aquí... No te bañaste? Kaito-kun~?-. Akeno dijo, ojos medio cerrados.

Hey, que no sabia que íbamos a hacer esto...-. Kaito se defendió.

No pasa nada, ufufufu... Además... Creo que me haré apegada a esto-. Dijo akeno bajando la ropa interior dejado su miembro respirar un poco de aire.

Akeno lo toco y examino, era del grosor de 2 dedos y medio y largo como unos 18 cm...

Eres muy grande...-. Akeno murmuro como hinoptizada.

Hehe... Por que no comienzas hmm?...-. Dijo kaito, su orgullo aumentando.

Ella no dijo nada y empezó a pompear el miembro de arriba a abajo, hizo que la cabeza saliera mas uso las 2 manos, una acariciaba la cabeza, la otra pompeaba mas fuerte.

Ufufu... Siempre he querido hacerte esto sabes...-. Akeno confeso sonrojada.

Ah si?.. Pues lo estas haciendo muy bien..-. Gruño kaito cerrando los ojos.

Se siente bien?... Ufufu, pero todavía no acabes si, que quiero probar mas cosas-. Akeno dijo.

Siguió con sus administraciones y vio que el liquido transparente empezaba a salir... Por lo que tuvo curiosidad.

Hmm...*slurp*!-. Akeno le dio una lamida.

Guu...-. Kaito gruño.

Voy a hacerte sentir bien kaito-kun~-. Akeno dijo acercándose y tomando la cabeza entre sus labios.

Adentro su lengua lamia los fluidos y suministraba saliva mientras que ella movía su cabeza de abajo para arriba, sonidos eróticos salían de ella.

Uff.. Eres una diosa...-. Kaito murmuro gustándole eso.

Ella lo miro sonrojada y sonrió, después intento meter el miembro completo hasta que toco su garganta.

Guuhaaa!-. Kaito no pudo contener el gemido.

Akeno lo miro, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan vulnerable... Y todo era a causa de ella..

'Lindo...'-. Akeno pensó, pequeños corazones en sus ojos.

Después de succionarlo lo dejo con un pop en la punta, después le acerco sus pecho.

Ufufu... Sabes issei sueña con esto...-. Dijo akeno envolviendolo con sus pechos.

Guu... Bueno... Otra cosa mas que alardear en su cara-. Dijo kaito cerrando un ojo.

Ara, ara, kaito-kun~, te gusta?...-. Akeno pregunto, empezando a mover sus pechos.

Por supuesto... Eres increíble...-. Kaito murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Akeno sonrió y movió sus pechos mas rápido, la sensación de su piel suave más los movimientos de ella fue mucho para kaito y empezó a dejar salir mas liquido transparente.

Akeno, viendo que la punta sobresalía de sus pechos, atrapo la cabeza y succiono al mismo tiempo que movía sus pechos.

Gaaa.. A-akeno-chan, sabes que si me haces eso, acabaré pronto...-. Kaito dijo viéndola.

Vente... *slurp, slurp* q-quiero s-saborear tu semen kaito-kun~...-. Akeno dijo mirándolo mientras seguía.

Al hablar, adentro de su boca resonó lo que fue mucho para kaito.

Se sentó y tomo la cabeza de akeno urgiendo la a ir mas rápido.

Ya estoy llegando! Akeno-chan!-. Kaito exclamó agarrando la cabeza de akeno y haciéndola para abajo.

Ghuummmm!-. Akeno exclamo al sentir el liquido.

Cerro los ojos y lo bebió, pero fue tanto que alguno se salio de su boca y fue a aparece a sus pechos, kaito respiraba un tanto agitado, después la vio, y lo que vio le hizo que su pequeño soldado estuviera en posición para mas, lo que le callo en los pechos, akeno lo lamia haciendo una escena muy erótica.

Puhaa... Haaa... Creo que me haría adicta a esto, ufufufu-. Akeno dijo.

Heh-. Kaito la beso haciéndola hacia atrás y quedando encima de ella.

Viendo que ya estaban preparados los 2 la miro con ternura.

Esto va a doler sabes?-. Kaito.

Si... Pero quiero sentirte kaito-kun... Ven!-. Akeno le abrió los brazos.

El asintió y se posición en la entrada de akeno, poco a poco su miembro se hacia paso hacia adentro.

Haaaa... T-te siento kaito-kun~...-. Akeno gimió.

Siguió hasta que llego a la barrera que le impedía seguir...

'Esta es... La virginidad de akeno... Yo...' lista akeno-chan?...-. Kaito pregunto.

Si... Ven kaito-kun...-. Confirmo akeno sonriendo.

Kaito la beso en el momento en que se hicieron uno, así disminuyendo un poco el pequeño grito de dolor de akeno, viendo que una lágrima salia de los ojos de ella, empezó a acariciar sus pechos y besándola tiernamente intentando disminuir un poco el dolor.

Pero kaito también le era difícil no moverse, el interior de akeno era muy caliente además de apretar su miembro fuertemente, la miro y espero.

Haaa... Haaa.. Bien, ya puedes moverte-. Akeno dijo.

Bien... Ghu...-. Dijo kaito empezando el balanceo.

Cada vez mas y mas iba acelerando, esa sensación era increíble y los 2 ya nos se podían contener mas.

'Esto... Se siente muy bien... Ghu... Ya veo por que issei es así...'-. Pensó kaito con los ojos cerrados.

N-no pensaba que se sintiera tan bien... Ve mas rápido.. Kaito-kuuuuun!-. Akeno exclamo.

Bien!-. Kaito contesto abrazándola y adentrándose mas en ella.

Duraron unos cuantos minutos en un frenesí en donde expresaban su amor hacia el otro, no faltaban palabras, solo acciones, y esas acciones los llevaron hasta el final.

Poco a poco, kaito sentía quien iba a acabar.. Lo que akeno noto abrazándolo fuertemente.

Dentro... Quiero que termines dentro.. Kaito-kun!-. Exclamo.

P-pero es no es malo?...-. Kaito respondió entre dientes.

N-nooo!, l-los demonios batallan para quedar embarazados... Así que no te preocupes...-. Dijo akeno sonriendole.

Bien..-. Kaito dijo enterrando su cara en sus pechos.

Aumento la velocidad, los gemidos de akeno indicaban que también ella estaba cerca, así que besándola se dejo llevar y soltó su carga dentro de ella lo que ella recibió gimiendo sonoramente, solo disminuido por el beso de kaito.

Huuummmmm!-. Akeno gimió.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, sintiéndose el uno al otro hasta que se separaron y kaito salio de ella, acostándose a su lado, estaban respirando erráticamente.

Haaa.. Ha... Eso... Fue... Increíble... Haa...-. Kaito suspiro.

Si... Haa.. Te amo kaito-kun...-. Dijo akeno mirándolo.

El la miro y se sorprendió, un te quiero era algo... Pero amar... La felicidad de kaito se elevo por los cielos en ese momento.

Si... Yo también te amo akeno-chan...-. Dijo kaito sonriendo mucho.

Se besaron, esta vez no con deseos lujuriosos, solamente un tierno beso en demostraban su amor.

(El kokoro! El kokoro me duele escribiendo esto! ¡-¡)

Bueno sera mejor que nos cambiemos, debe estar por llegar issei-. Akeno dijo levantándose.

Ok!-. Kaito también se levanto.

Se pusieron su ropa, mientras lo hacían kaito decidió algo.

Akeno-chan, que te parece tener nuestra cita después de la conferencia?-. Kaito pregunto.

Akeno le sonrió y asintió.

Bien, kaito-kun~-. Akeno dijo.

Y... Eso significa que eres mi novia?...-. Kaito pregunto nervioso.

Eh!-. Akeno.

S-si no quieres no!, esta bien, hehehehe,-. Dijo kaito moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

Ufufufufu... Kaito-kun... Eres lindo...-. Akeno dijo acercándose le riendo.

Que!?, no soy lindo, soy masculino!-. Kaito protesto.

Ufufufu... Bien, pero acepto... Me gustaría ser tu novia...-. Akeno lo miro sonrojada.

Kaito abrió los ojos, pero después sonrio y la abrazo.

Hihihi! Entonces seré tu novio!-. Kaito dijo.

Los dos se besaron cerrando el pacto.

Fiuu... La verdad me sentí un tanto raro al escribir las partes de akeno.. Pero bueno XD (si soy hombre, por si mi nombre no daba la idea :P) pero buen, subiré pronto el cap 17, gracias por leer :)

P.D: siento si hice vomitar a alguno que otro con mi estilo de narrar las escenas XD.

A.P.D: ya casi entramos en la 3 temporada! Siiiii! :D


	18. Chapter 17

The history of kaito Ep. 17

Este ya no es un lemmon, no se preocupen! :)

Después de pasar un tiempo juntos ;)... Kaito y akeno se encontraban platicando esperando que llegue issei para encontrarse con ese "alguien"...

Y bien?... Como se siente?-. Akeno pregunto.

Bueno... Veo por que le gusta a issei esto-. Kaito dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Kaito posaba su cabeza en las piernas de akeno, la verdad eran muy suaves además de que ella le acariciaba el cabello, le parecía espectacular.

Además... De que puedo apreciar a una diosa-. Kaito dijo sonriendo.

Ufufu...-. Akeno río.

Pasaron un tiempo así hasta que sintieron la presencia de issei llegar al santuario.

Bueno.. Creo que debemos ir a verlo-. Kaito se paro y se estiro.

Muy bien-. Akeno también se levanto.

Fueron a la entrada y vieron a issei llegar.

Hey issei!-. Kaito saludo.

Nii-san!, akeno también te invito aquí?-. Issei.

Si.. Bueno... H-hablamos de una que otra cosa, ehehehe...-. Kaito dijo rascándose la cabeza, un pequeño sonrojo.

Woo! Akeno-san!-. Issei se sorprendió por la vestimenta.

Ufufu, acompañenme los 2 que debe de estar por llegar-. Akeno dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Fueron por un corredor para llegar a la habitación principal, de repente, una voz se escucho.

Ahh, ese es el sekiryuutei y el avatar?.. Hmm..-. Se oyó.

Voltearon a ver a un hombre joven que vestía de una bata blanca con delineaciones extravagantes, pero lo mas notable, un halo flotaba encima de su cabeza.

Kaito abrió mucho los ojos.

Issei miraba confundido.

Viendo la condición, el hombre extendió 12 alas blancas de su espalda.

Mucho gusto, soy Michael, líder de los angeles-. Dijo sonriendo.

Después de pasar unos segundo en shock, los hermanos se presentaron para después ser dirigidos por akeno al santuario principal, ahí, empezaron a hablar...

Sekiryuutei, me alaga entregarte esto-. Michael dijo alzando una mano.

Una luz cegó momentáneamente para dejar ver a una espada larga, con delineaciones rojas en la hoja.

Issei lo vio muy sorprendido.

Esta es la espada del santo georges, es la espada legendaria, Ascalon, famosa contra dragones-. Michael explico.

Kaito la miraba y se sorprendió con eso de lo de los dragones.

Como una cortesía te la entrego, creo que tu boosted gear puede asimilarla aunque seas un demonio-. Michael.

Parecía que issei se encontraba hablando mentalmente con ddraig sobre eso, después asintió.

Pero... Por que darmela a mi?...-. Pregunto.

En esta conferencia, existe la posibilidad de cooperar con las demás facciones, se que ya han oído esto pero hemos perdido a nuestro creador... Dios, en la guerra, y me han informado que los demonios a los maous originales, los lideres de los ángeles caídos no están definidos y azazel ya ha dejado en claro que no quiere comenzar una guerra, esta es una oportunidad, oportunidad de acabar con peleas innecesarias, si seguimos asi, incluso peleas pequeñas acabaran con las facciones, también existe el riesgo de que poderes externos ataquen... Esta espada es un regalo de mi al lado de los maous, también he dado algo a los ángeles caídos y he recibido las llamadas espadas, sacras-demoníacas de los demonios, nuestro lado esta muy agradecido-. Michael dijo sonriendo.

Issei se encontraba pensando y kaito asintió.

También, hemos oído que nuestro lado opositor tiene al welsh dragon y avatar de fuego como demonios, ah!, se me olvidaba, también tengo algo para ti, Kaito-san-. Michael continuo.

Para mi?...-. Kaito.

Chasqueo los dedos y apareció un arco... Pero no uno simple, este estaba construido de forma que no se necesitaban flechas, sino energía, tenia una forma simple, solo que era de un color rojo oscuro con el metal de color azul.

Este es un arco celestial, con el seras capaz de utilizar tu energía para canalizar tus llamas en flechas, siento no darte una cosa que corresponda hacia tu estilo, pero no sabemos casi nada de avatares...-. Michael dijo.

No pasa nada... Gracias-. Dijo tomándolo y analizándolo.

(Imaginen el arco de zelda skyward sword, solo que la madera roja y el metal azul claro)

'Podre hacer el ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau de Hanzo...'-. Kaito pensó en su mundo.

Sekiryuutei, intenta asimilar a ascalon en tu sacred gear-. Michael dijo.

Hmm... Sera posible?-. Issei.

(El boosted gear corresponderá a tus intenciones, creo que es posible)-. Ddraig dijo.

Issei se acerco a la espada, activo su sacred gear y la tomo, se concentro... Un flash paso para dejar ver que la hoja de ascalon sobresalía de los nudillos, una sensación un tanto peligrosa se sentía. La espada había sido asimilada.

Es tiempo, debo de partir-. Michael dijo yéndose.

Hmm... Esto se pone interesante... Es momento de que tarro salte... -. Kaito murmuro, en su mundo.

Después de pasar un tiempo mas en el santuario, kaito se excuso de irse porque en esa tarde rika le comenzaría a entrenar, a lo que issei y akeno asintieron, después de caminar un tiempo llego a la misma arboleda y se adentro, llegando al claro espero a su maestra.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el mismo portal se abrió y salio rika, pero esta vez tenia una cosa diferente, un arnés?...

Rika-sensei!-. Kaito.

Uhumm Kaito-san, hoy empezaremos las bases de tu entrenamiento, pero como todo ejercicio, se debe empezar con un poco de entrenamiento físico-. Dijo rika yendo hacia el.

Kaito asintió, le parecía bien, en su viaje para llegar paso por su casa y se cambio en ropas mas ligeras, shorts negros y una camisa blanca de manga corta con tenis en vez de botas.

Ponte esto-. Rika ordeno pasándole el arnés.

El la miro extrañada pero hizo caso y se lo puso, sentía en la parte de atrás como una silla de cuerda.

Ahora... Subeme-. Rima dijo alzando los brazos.

... Eh?...-. Kaito dijo.

Así es, subeme-. Rika dijo de nuevo.

Pero... Bueno?..-. Kaito dijo no sabiendo hacia donde iba esto.

La cargo y la puso en su espalda, ella se acomodo en la silla y le explico la situación.

Canalizare tu llama para que no se salga de control, porque quiero que en estas 6 horas de entrenamiento no se apaguen ni una vez-. Dijo ella esternamente.

Que!?, 6 horas!-. Kaito exclamo.

Así es, empezaremos por correr algunas millas, vamos!-. Rika exclamo apuntando.

'Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que me creía'-. Kait pensó con una gota de sudor.

Y así fue, el entrenamiento que tuvo antes solo y con los demás no se comparaban con este y solo que era el primer día, rika si que lo molía cada vez mas y mas, pero kaito no se iba a rendir.

198... 199... 200.. Bien para-. Dijo rika parando la sesión de lagartijas.

Haa.. Haaa... Y.. Como lo hize... Haa...-. Kaito dijo respirando erráticamente.

Bueno... Es bueno que tengas esa energía, pero en varios momentos perdías el control de tus llamas, necesitas acostumbrarte mas a ellas, mi objetivo es que las uses como respiras-. Rika.

Ese era el caso, durante las 3 horas de entrenamiento físico, las llamas de kaito debían mantenerse activas, ella en su espalda, prevenía de que se apagasen.

Bien, ahora haremos meditación...-. Rika explico.

Se sentaron en posición zeisa y meditaron, rika comando que sus llamas estén activas todo el tiempo a lo que kaito asintió, pues ya practicaba este entrenamiento.

Ahora, te enseñare las bases para un nuevo movimiento llamado, Ryūsei no eikyō-. Rika dijo llegando al final del entrenamiento del día.

Un movimiento nuevo?!, wooou!-. Kaito exclamo.

Bien empecemos, primero condensa tus llamas en los puños-. Rika.

Kaito asintió y lo hizo, sus llamas amarillas vivamente encendiéndose.

Intenta dispararlas, una después de la otra-. Rika.

El las disparo, volaron hacia una roca pero no hicieron nada.

Uee!?-. Kaito.

Me lo temía, tu llama se volvió muy débil, tienes que concentrarte, recuerda el sentimiento de tus llamas anteriores, como causaban una pequeña explosión al contacto, recuerda!-. Rika.

Kaito tomo aire se calmo y exhaló, se concentro, el sentimiento de poder de sus llamas anteriores, como se sentían, como las usaba... De repente otra vez sus llamas aparecieron, pero se hicieron de un color mas oscuro, las marcas negras se extendía por sus 2 brazos.

Hmmm interesante...-. Rika murmuro.

Se concentro en condensarlas en sus puños, y disparo, esta vez de ser simples proyectiles, tomaron forma de sus puños que al impactar la roca la hicieron cenizas completamente.

Haaa... Eso es!-. Kaito exclamo.

Bien, recuerda ese sentimiento siempre y llegaras lejos, ahora solo necesitaras hacerlo consecutivamente. Rika explico.

En serio!?-. Kaito

Ella asintió, chasqueo los dedos y apareció una gran roca.

Te lo demostrare... Hmm... Ryūsei no eikyō!-. Rika exclamo.

Ella movió los brazos muy rápido, y de ellos salieron llamas que parecían balas de una ametralladora, lo que causaron varias explosiones para dejar ver que la gran roca estaba echa pedazos.

Woooo!-. Exclamo kaito.

Ohoho, eso es una de las pocas cosas que puedes hacer con tus llamas, pero te enseñare, además entrena duro y te ganaras el poder que tenias antes-. Rika.

Ganarme el poder...-. Kaito.

Así es... Kirai te ayudó en las peleas que tuviste, con los ángeles caídos... Riser... Kokabiel... Siempre que usabas el "fire mode"... Te ayudaba-. Rika dijo.

Kaito se sorprendió mucho por fin entendiendo.

Por eso me sentía así... Tan... Poderoso... No era mi poder propio... Sino de alguien mas!-. Kaito exclamó golpeando el piso.

Todas esas horas... Esos combates... Esas victorias no son mías... Son de kirai... Demonios!-. Siguio.

Rika lo miraba callada, entendiendo por lo que pasaba.

Pero... Ahora tengo una oportunidad...-. Se levanto del suelo.

Miro hacia las alturas y después a rika.

Rika-sensei... Le prometo que... Me esfuerzare mucho para honrar a kirai y hacerme un avatar de fuego propio!-. Kaito proclamo.

Rika sonrió, paso el ultimo reto que le puso kirai, el de aceptar su debilidad y querer hacer algo al respecto.

Y yo me alegro de guiarte en ese camino, ahora vete, que necesitas descansar para mañana-. Rika dijo.

Ok, nos vemos, rika-sensei-. Kaito dijo corriendo a su casa.

En ese momento, juro volverse alguien fuerte, alguien en que confiar...

'Y lo lograre!'-. Kaito pensó determinadamente.

Después de una merecida noche de sueño en donde kaito sonó con muchas mas técnicas, fue momento de levantarse, no sin antes revelar algo... Sino alguien revelo algo...

Que!?, kaito-san y akeno-san son novios!?-. Asia exclamo.

Eso no me sorprende tanto-. Kiba dijo sinceramente, koneko asintió.

Kaito se encontraba mirando hacia abajo sonrojado, se encontraban en su camino a la escuela en donde akeno menciono a los otros.

'Ojala me hubiera avisado antes de decirlo...'-. Kaito pensó avergonzado.

El y akeno se encontraban tomados de las manos, akeno llevaba esa sonrisa feliz y kaito también sonrió, aunque el sonrojo aun estaba ahí.

Si... Bueno, hablamos de algunas cosas y... Llegamos a la conclusión de tomar ese paso... Solo espero que nos sigan tratando igual, no cambiaran mucho las cosas-. Kaito dijo.

Ghuuuuu... Debes cuidarla nii-san!-. Issei exclamo celoso.

Hehe, por supuesto-. Contesto el abrazándola.

Ufufu, avancemos todos que se nos esta haciendo tarde...-. Rias dijo.

Hai buchou!-. Contestaron.

Y quiero detalles eh, akeno?-. Rias sonrió.

Ara, ara, esta bien buchou-. Akeno dijo tapándose la boca sonriendo.

La mañana paso con varios incidentes, rumores de que una de las 2 One-samas estaba comprometida con el hermano de uno de los 3 grandes pervertidos se expandieron solo por el hecho de que los vieron tomados de la mano caminando juntos, a lo que kaito respondió que si, era su novia, lo que lo convirtió en la envidia de muchos y, algunas chicas envidiaban a akeno.

En fin, pasaron las clases y los hermanos se encontraban entrenando a gasper en el bosque que cubría el orc.

Guuuu... Issei-senpai... Kaito-senpai... Estoy caansadoooo...-. Gasper dijo debilmente sentado en el suelo.

Se encontraban en un entrenamiento donde ellos le lanzaban pelotas de dodgeball y el las intentaba parar con sus poderes, era lento, como 1 de cada 20 tiros paraba, pero era un avanze, además, así se acostumbraba a estar mas tiempo afuera de su caja.

En digas eso gasper!, venga!, tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños!-. Issei animo.

Issei era el más emocionado de que gasper controlara sus poderes, claro, su perversidad lo controlaba.

'Me pregunto que razón es la mas alta de que este ayudando, por ese plan, por buchou o por que si... Hmmm...'-. Kaito pensó con una gota de sudor.

Issei-san, kaito-san, aquí hay mas pelotas-. Asia dijo empujando un carrito.

Gracias asia, vamos gasper que esta va mas rapido-. Kaito dijo poniéndose en posición de lanzamiento.

O-ok!-. Dijo el preparándose.

Kaito iba a lanzar pero sintió incomodidad en su brazo, volteo y vio que una energía morada lo cubría.

Eek!, l-lo siento!-. Gasper exclamo.

No pasa nada gasper-. Kaito aseguro.

A veces se le salia de control el asunto y congelaba a kaito o a issei.

Fuee... Siendo incompleto y no controlando lo que soy... *sob*-. Gasper dijo sollozando.

Gasper, no pasa nada si nos congelas, después de todo, es un entrenamiento así que en vez de preocuparte por eso, concentrate en parar las pelotas!-. Issei dijo dando pulgares arriba.

Si, como te dijimos anteriormente, eres parte de nuestro equipo, te ayudaremos!-. Kaito dijo.

*sniff* en serio... Gracias!, a-are lo que puedaaa!-. Gasper.

Tu puedes gasper-san!-. Asia animo.

La hora de la verdad se acercaba, poco a poco el tiempo para empezar una reunión que podría cambiar el rumbo de las 3 facciones, para bien o para mal, se acercaba, a pesar de llevar un tiempo mas corto sabiendo de lo sobrenatural y siendo demonios, los hermanos se encontraban tan nerviosos como los otros, ahora mismo, se encontraban en el orc, serios por lo que se avecina.

Muy bien... Vamos-. Comando rias.

Todos se levantaron siguiéndola, kaito miro por la ventana, una fuerte barrera mágica rodeaba a la academia, solo hasta el final de la conferencia se podría ir alguien, además, tropas de ángeles, caidos y demonios se encontraban listos para ayudar a sus respectivos lideres si se necesitara.

Esto va a ser muy serio huh...-. Kaito.

Así es, si algo pasara en esta reunión, la escuela podría convertirse en un campo de guerra-. Rias dijo seriamente.

Los demás asintieron nerviosos por lo dicho, nadie quería un conflicto masivo.

Buchouuu! Todoooos!-. Se oyó la voz de gasper, opacada.

El estaba dentro de su caja.

Gasper, como todavía no controlas tu sacred gear no podrás participar-. Rias informo gentilmente.

Se quedaría en el orc por las dudas de su control.

Gasper se un buen chico si?-. Issei dijo.

Kaito camino hasta la caja, la pateo ligeramente.

Ueeee!-. Exclamo.

Hehe, gasper, abre la tapa, tengo que darte algo-. Kaito dijo.

La abrió y se vio a ver a gasper, kaito saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ten, es mi consola de juegos, puedes entretenerte mientras estas en el orc-. Dijo sonriendo.

Haaah!, gracias kaito-senpai!-. Gasper dijo aceptándola.

Hehe cuidate eh?-. Kaito dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Se volteo y volvió con los otros.

Heh, kaito-kun si que es considerado-. Kiba dijo.

Bueno, no quería que se aburriese-. Kaito dijo rascándose la cabeza riendo.

Caminaron por lo pasillos en silencio hasta que llegaron a puerta que da lugar a la habitación de la conferencia, rias toco la puerta y entraron.

Disculpen-. Rias dijo entrando su guildo siguiéndole.

Un silencio sublime se encontraba en la habitación, todos los lados con caras serias alrededor de una hermosa y pomposa mesa redonda.

Del lado de los demonios se encontraban los maous sirzches lucifer y serafall leviathan junto a la maid, grayfia lucifige.

Del lado de los ángeles se encontraba el arcangel michael con una guardia angelical.

Por ultimo, del lado de los ángeles caídos estaba azazel y el hakuryuukou, vali.

Mi hermana y su guildo-. Anuncio sirzches mencionando que llegaron.

En el ataque de kokabiel, se encontraban activos durante el momento-. Siguió.

He oído los reportes y agradezco otra vez los esfuerzos-. Michael dijo.

Rias se inclino en respeto.

Ah, si el ataque, bueno, lo siento sobre eso-. Dijo azazel casualmente.

Sientense en lo asientos de ahi-. Sirzches dijo.

Grayfia los llevo, rias se centro al lado de sona, issei a su lado, después akeno, kaito, kiba y koneko.

Bueno, empecemos la conferencia-. Sirzches dijo centrándose, todos siguiéndole.

Y así empezó, la mayoría de las cosas que se dijeron fueron no muy entendibles para kaito ni issei, viendo que su historia como demonios tiene meses de larga, estaban todavía en la sombra de muchas cosas. Sirzches, serafall y michael eran los que mas hablaban, y ocasionalmente azazel comentaba alguna cosa que dejaba en silencio la habitación, pero se veía que el caído lo hacia a propósito y disfrutaba las reacciones.

Los demonios al lado izquierdo se encontraban nerviosos, mas en particularmente, uno.

Kaito se encontraba moviendo la pierna en forma nerviosa, manos cruzadas y actitud silenciosa.

Kaito-kun...-. Una voz lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos y volteo.

Vio que akeno le tomaba la mano e entre cruzó los dedos con ella.

Pasa algo?-. Akeno pregunto.

Es que... No te parece una ocasion perfecta?...-. Kaito.

Hm?...-. Akeno.

Se que existen demás fuerzas apartes de las facciones, y ahora que los lideres de cada una de ellas están aquí reunidos en un mismo lugar... No te parece que puedan atacarnos?...-. Kaito siguio.

Ya veo.. Eso es lo que te preocupa, no te preocupes kaito-kun, no pasara nada!-. Akeno dijo sonriendo.

Espero que tengas razón...-. Dijo kaito inconscientemente apretando mas la mano de akeno.

Después de hablar mas azazel dijo algo que ninguno se esperaba...

Si es así.. Por que no hacemos paz y ya esta, no era ese el principal motivo de esta conferencia?-. Azazel dijo casual.

Los demás lados se sorprendieron por la sugestión.

Wao, no pensaba que azazel fuera el que primero dijera eso-. Kaito murmuro.

Te comprendo...-. Issei murmuro.

Michael sonrió al cabo de un rato.

Si, yo tenia preparada la idea de ofrecer paz también a los dos bandos, demonios y grigori, por que la causa de la guerra antigua... Dios y los maous originales, ya no estan-. Michael dijo.

Azazel soltó una carcajada al oír sus palabras.

Hahahaha!, el compuesto michael empezó a hablar, incluso cuando estaba en el ámbito de "Dios, Dios y Dios" antes-. Azazel dijo sonriendo atrevidamente.

He perdido muchas cosas... Pero lo que importa es ayudar a las cosas que aun tenemos, nuestra tarea es guiar a los humanos, nosotros miembros del credo creemos que lo mas importante es velar a los hijos de dios y guiarlos en el proceso-. Michael explico.

Hey, hey, con tus palabras podrás "caer" sabes?..., es diferente de como nosotros "caimos"-. Azazel.

Pensamos lo mismo, incluso si los maous no están aquí, en orden para continuar las especies, nosotros demonios tuvimos que seguir adelante... Incluso nosotros no queremos otra guerra... Si ocurriera otra guerra seríamos exterminados...-. Sirzches dijo seriamente.

Azazel asintió con sus palabras.

Si, si hiciéramos otra guerra las 3 facciones serian mutuamente erradicadas, después afectaría al mundo humano para lograr el fin de este... No nos podemos permitir mas guerras-. Azazel dijo seriamente.

Crees que el mundo esta mal sin un dios?, fíjate tu, yo, estamos en perfecta saludo ybel mundo esta bien como esta, la vida sigue sin un dios...-. Azazel dijo abriendo los brazos.

'Hey, esa es mi linea'-. Kaito pensó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Y... Que dicen?-. Azazel finalizo.

Todos soltaron un suspiro que no sabian que tenían, grayfia, como la maíz, servía té a todos.

Bueno, ya que esta conversación fue para mejor, porque no oímos la opinión del sekiryuutei-. Michael dijo.

Todos voltearon a ver a issei.

Umm... Asia, esta bien si le pregunto sobre ti?...-. Issei dijo.

Asia se sorprendió pero asintió.

Si, confio en issei-san-. Asia dijo.

Bueno... Por que exiliaron a asia?...-. Issei pregunto serio.

Todos se sorprendieron por su pregunta, pero michael respondió.

Haa... Solo puedo disculparme por eso... Después de que dios muriera, hubo fallos en el sistema, básicamente se limito la cantidad de personas capases de ser salvadas...-. Michael dijo.

Después de disculparse con asia y xenovia por los fallos, a los que ellas dijeron que estaba bien, pasaron a preguntarle a valí que quería de este mundo, por supuesto, el hakuryuukou quería pelear con personas fuertes así que no tendrían problema.

Y por que no le preguntamos al avatar, hm?...-. Azazel dijo.

Yo?...-. Kaito.

Mhmm..-. Todos.

Yo!?...-. Kaito pregunto exclamando.

Mhmmm!-. Todos murmuraron.

Yo...-. Siguió serio.

Mhmmm...-. Todos aceptaron.

Yo... Yo tengo mucha hambre...-. Kaito respondió sonriendo.

La razón del porque todos no se cayeron de cara en ese momento fue por que estaban sentados, pero después azazel soltó una sonora carcajada.

Ahahahahahaaa! Chico, ya puedo ver que me agradas-. Azazel río.

Haaa... Tenias que decir eso kaito?...-. Rias dijo sonrojada.

Nii-san...-. Issei murmuro tapándose la cara.

Hmmm.. Kaito-kun...-. Akeno murmuro sonrojada, mas que rias.

Ehehehe, lo siento, pero no he comido nada!...-. Kaito se quejo.

Rieron, pero justo cuando iban a empezar otra vez a hablar, una energía los cubrió, que hizo parar el tiempo completamente...

Q-que paso?...-. Kaito dijo abriendo los ojos.

La sala se encontraba con ese tono purpura, michael se había levantado de su silla y se encontraba viendo por la ventana, sirzches y azazel se encontraban hablando serios. Issei al poco tiempo también reacciono.

Huh... Que?..-. Murmuro.

Parece que los hermanos volvieron...-. Azazel dijo notando que se movían.

Todo esta congelado?... Akeno-chan?...-. Kaito volteo a verla.

Akeno también reacciono.

Huh... Kaito-kun?...-. Akeno.

Se veía que las únicas congeladas eran koneko, asia y sona...

Parece que la razón que no estamos así fue por que ise es el sekiryuutei, kiba tiene un balance breaker, xenovia invoco a durandal antes de que pasara y kaito es un avatar...-. Rias explico.

Ya veo... Espera, acaso no es este...-. Kaito.

Un ataque terrorista?, si, lo es-. Azazel completo.

Demonios! Lo sabia!-. Kaito dijo yendo hacia la ventana.

Vio incontables personas en batas negras, flotaban y parecía que usaban magia.

Mientras hay personas que les agrada esto de hacer paz, existen personas que intentaran lo necesario para evitarlo, parece que su objetivo era nosotros desde un principio, estos llamados magos, nos atacan-. Azazel dijo acercándose junto a el.

Pero este poder..? No estarán usando a gasper!?-. Kaito exclamo volteando a verlo.

Que!?-. Issei llego junto con rias y akeno.

Si, parece que basicamente han transferido, con magia o con otro sacred gear, poder en el chico vampiro así forzando a que su sacred gear entre en el balance breaker, parece que fue mucho porque las tropas de demonios, ángeles y caídos están congeladas, claro que no nos afecto a nosotros-. Azazel explico.

Gasper se a convertido en una arma terrorista justo bajo mis narices, como han conseguido información sobre... Ghuu...-. Rias estaba enojada pero de verdad que irradiaba un aura carmesí.

Azazel apunto a un grupo cercano, muchas lanzas de luz aparecieron y penetraron por la barrera que los magos intentaron crear, sus cuerpos inertes cayendo al suelo.

'Waa!, tan fácil...'-. Issei pensó.

Pero un nuevo círculo de invocación apareció y de el salio incluso mas tropas que el grupo que fue destruido.

Están usando una táctica de repetición, invocaran mas y mas tropas cuando acabemos con las anteriores, parece que están muy bien preparados para la ocasion... Hay un traidor entre nosotros..-. Azazel dijo.

Traidor!?-. Kaito dijo.

No podemos escapar?-. Issei pregunto.

No, mientras la barrera de la academia este activa no podemos salir, pero si se destruye, daño podrá ocasionarse en el mundo humano... Lo mejor sera quedarnos aquí y esperar, quizá ellos se cansen y decidan mandar al jefe.. Quiero vieron quien es la mente maestra detrás de esto-. Explicó.

Eso dicho, nosotros no podemos salir así porque si, nuestro primer objetivo seria liberar a gasper del en el orc y hacer continuar el tiempo-. Sirzche dijo.

Yo iré oni-sama, gasper es un miembro de mis siervos, es mi responsabilidad-. Rias dijo.

Muy bien, pero como lograras entrar, la sala esta repleta de magos.

Hehe, yo iré también, tengo una técnica nueva capaz de ayudarnos!-. Kaito dijo confiado.

Hmm.. Bueno espero que sea asi-. Sirzches.

Yo también iré buchou!-. Issei dijo.

Sirzches se le quedo mirando, después volteo a azazel.

Azazel, se que estuviste investigando sobre los sacred gear, pero, no hay una manera de controlar el poder del sekiryuutei?..-. Sirzches pregunto.

Azazel estuvo callado unos momentos para después buscar en su bolsillo del pecho, de el saco unos pequeños anillos y se lo paso a issei.

Issei hyoodo, cuando llegues a ese chico, ponle uno en la muñeca, le ayudara a controlar su poder, mas o menos-. Azazel dijo.

Issei los vio, pero se sorprendió de que fueran 2.

El otro es para ti, no has masterizado el poder del welsh dragón verdad?, entonces ponte uno y por un periodo de tiempo seras capaz de entrar en balance breaker sin ningún precio-. Azazel explico.

E-en serio!?-. Issei exclamo.

Azazel asintió.

Como un efecto secundario, el brazalete desbloqueara el sello que tienes, tienes el poder del peón bloqueado verdad?-. Azazel siguió.

Bien sera momento de ponerse en marcha-. Kaito dijo yendo a la puerta.

Kaito hyoodo... Espera-. Michael dijo.

Hm?..-. Volteo.

Existe una presencia nueva cerca del club, una poderosa, ve con cuidado-. Dijo.

Ok! Me adelantaré chicos!-. Kaito dijo corriendo.

Salio y fue directo al orc, intentara eliminar a cuantos magos posibles antes de que rias y buchou llegaran, pero de repente... Una lanza de hielo casi lo empaló.

Q-que!?-. Exclamo.

Ufufu... Eres mas bueno de lo que me esperaba.. A que si?.. Sr. Avatar de fuego?..-. Una voz femenina se oyó.

Hmm... No será problema-. Murmuro otra voz masculina.

Volteo a ver y se sorprendió mucho... Eran 2 personas, una una chica un poco baja de estatura que vestía de ropas cortas dejando ver mucha piel, shorts azules oscuros y una chaqueta abierta, a su lado un hombre un poco mas alto que el con barba negra, vestía de una camisa cafe holgada sin mangas con pantalones grises y botas negras. Pero la cosa que mas le sorprendió eran las gemas que llevaban, la chica en el pecho y el hombre en sus 2 brazos...

Se relajo y se puso serio, sentía como issei y rias se acercaban.

Y... En que puedo ayudarles.. Avatares de agua y tierra?...-. Dijo seriamente invocando sus llamas y preparándose.

Oooouooo parece qur al fin mas avatares han encontrado a kaito!, que pasara!?, eso lo veremosss!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!

P.D: gracias a PinkieNeko09 por el movimiento ;)


	19. Chapter 18

The history of kaito Ep. 18

Heeeeeeeeee vueeeeeeltoooo, si, si, ya se, mucho, pero que mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que le avance a esta historia, pero ahora intentare continuarla, aunque no les prometo nada. Problemas de la vida real :,(

Sin más preámbulos, comencemos

Tensión se sentía en el aire mientras el último avatar de fuego se encontraba con los 2 avatares de los clanes que supuestamente lo odian…

Y bien?, que puedo hacer por ustedes, avatares de agua y tierra?-. Kaito dijo preparándose para pelear.

Parece que reconoces nuestras gemas huh?, me sorprendes, pensaba que serias un novato… dime, que estás haciendo en este lugar rodeado de demonios?-. Pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

Hmp, siento una energía además de su gema, parece que se ha convertido en medio demonio…-. Murmuro el tipo con cabello negro.

Huuuuuh?, o sea que el poderoso avatar de fuego se juntó con los demonios?... haha!-. Exclamo la avatar de agua riéndose.

Pero kaito no se inmuto

Lo que paso conmigo no les concierne, ahora seré más directo, que quieren?-. Pregunto kaito seriamente.

Nosotros nada, solo pasábamos por aquí pero de repente sentimos una gran aglomeración de energías que decidimos venir a investigar… aunque ahora que lo pones así, me gustaría…-. Dijo la chica entrando en posición de pelea

Pero el hombre la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Yakira, recuerda que tenemos una misión que terminar, no podemos quedarnos aquí jugando…-. Dijo.

Mouuu, pero Shokijo!, se ve débil, creo que ni siquiera sabe activar su mode, yo podría..-. Replico ella

Pero el hombre solo la miro esternamente.

Haaah… Esta bien, esta bien, nos vamos-. Se rindió ella abriendo un portal.

Se estaban yendo pero el Shokijo se quedó viendo a kaito.

Ten cuidado avatar de fuego, las noticias sobre ti ya se han esparcido por todos los clanes, no tardaran bastante en intentar mandar a alguien a por ti, sentimos tu poder contra ese ángel caído Kokabiel, será mejor que te vuelvas fuerte pronto-. Dijo el hombre también entrando al portal.

Se fueron y dejaron pensando a kaito sobre su situación

'Demonios.., son fuertes y yo con el poder de mi primera transformación hace algunos meses, guuu…'-. Pensó kaito enojado.

Pero de repente la luz que parecía parar el tiempo desapareció por completo dejando así siguiendo el curso…

'Heh, parece que issei y rias lo lograron'-. Pensó kaito corriendo hacia el orc.

-Momentos Antes-

[Issei POV]

Una luz me cegó momentáneamente mientras nos teletransportamos al orc, buchuou a mi lado. Cuando se disipo vimos a gasper atado en una silla mientras lo rodeaban magos…

Gasper!-. Exclame.

Issei-senpai, buchouuuu!-. Gasper exclamo llorando.

No te preocupes te rescataremos!-. Dije convencido

No.. *sniff* es mejor que me maten, solo soy un estorbo, por causa de estos ojos solo pongo en peligro a los demás…-. Gasper me dijo triste.

No digas eso, eres preciado para mí, cuando te reviví no te lo dije?, ahora eres parte de mi familia!-. Dijo buchou a mi lado.

Es cierto!, no te dejaremos!-. Exclame.

Issei-senpai, buchou…

*Ploff!* Gasper fue golpeado por una de las magas.

Que risa, solo eres mas que una carga para ellos, humpf, es como se dice, los gremory son unos estúpidos al tratar a sus ciervos de esa manera-. Dijo una maga disgustada.

Así es, si se acercan el muere, divirtámonos un poco-. Dijo otra maga disparando una bala mágica hacia nosotros.

Guoo…-. Gruñe un poco al sentir como rozaba un poco mi cuello.

No te preocupes, lo lograremos!-. Grite aventando 2 bolas de color negro que parecían tirar humo.

Qué demonios es eso!?-. Exclamaron las magas cuando de repente ocurrió unas explosiones de ellas.

Heh, gracias nii-san…-. Murmure.

-Flashback-

"Esperen!-. Paro kaito antes de salir de la sala de la conferencia."

"Huh?-. Rias e issei murmuraron."

"Casi se me olvida, este es el poder que les podría ayudar si hay alguien resguardando a gasper-. Dijo kaito flexionando los 2 brazos concentrándose."

"Sus llamas se condensaron en sus manos formando 2 pequeñas bolas de fuego, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando dejando en su lugar a un polvo negrizco de olor fuerte, de repente ese polvo se fue condensando mas y mas hasta que se formaron dos bolas del mismo tamaño"

"Ten issei-. Kaito dijo dándole las 2 a su hermano."

"Que, es esto nii-san?..-. Issei pregunto, los maous, azazel y Michael también tenían dudas."

"Son bombas de azufre, son fuertes poniendo a personas inconscientes o aturdidas, usalas con cuidado porque te afectaran a ti también si no sales de su rango de explosión-. Dijo kaito llendo hacia la puerta"

-Fin del flashback-

La mayoría de magas se encontraba desmayada, pero algunas se encontraban de pie, aunque un tanto aturdidas.

Maldito…-. Murmuraron

Boosted Gear!, Ascalon!-. Exclame sintiendo como el guantelete aparecía en mi brazo junto con la espada.

[Boost!][Blade!]

Nggg-. Me corte un poco la mano para dejar que la sangre fluyera.

Ise?...-. Buchou pregunto confundida.

Gasper, debes pelear por tu propia cuenta!, toma, bebe la sangre del Welsh Dragon! Y demuestra que eres un hombre!.

Avente un poco de sangre de la hoja de ascalon hacia gasper que me miraba sorprendido, De repente esa sorpresa se convirtió en una mirada de convicción.

Cuando gasper probo mi sangre, la temperatura de la habitación bajo un poco. De repente gasper desapareció y del techo bajaron muchos murciélagos que empezaron a atacar a las magas restantes.

Demonios, o sea que el maldito se transformó!-. Exclamo una maga.

Estos murciélagos está extrayendo nuestra energía mágica maldición!-. Exclamo otra intentando deshacerse de ellos.

Entonces, solo queda una opción-. Todas las magas nos apuntaron y dispararon muchas balas mágicas.

{Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimientos}-. Se oyó de la aglomeración de murciélagos, 2 ojos rojos se veían.

Las balas que iban hacia nosotros se detuvieron en el aire.

[Los detendré!]-. Exclamo gasper deteniendo a las magas.

[Ahora issei-senpai!]

Corrí al centro de la sala y poniendo una pose cool grite

DRESS BREAK!

TU Y YO GASPER, SOMOS INVENCIBLES!-. Grite con una hemorragia viendo a todas esas magas desnudas.

[SI!]

En serio?...-. Murmuro buchou tocando mi frente.

[Fin del POV]

-Presente-

Kaito se encontraba de camino a la entrada del orc cuando vio a issei, rias y gasper saliendo.

Chicos!-. Kaito dijo acercándose.

Kaito!, nii-san, kaito-senpai!-. Reaccionaron los tres.

Todo bien?-. Pegunto el serio.

Si, hey nii-san, tu ataque si que funciono, desmayo a casi todas las magas que estaban custodiando a gasper!-. Issei dijo aliviado.

Hehe, me alivio, venga, volvamos con los mao…-. Kaito paro cuando vio que alguien cayó del cielo.

Era Azazel y parecía que había tenido una ardua batalla por el estado de su ropa.

Tch, Incluso en estas circunstancias me traicionas, vali-. Azazel dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Ahí se veía a el Hakuryuukou junto a una mujer, esta era Cattleya Leviathan, descendiente del Leviathan original con una sonrisa desafiadora.

En el instante en que decidiste en la paz, acuerdos fueron hechos para invocar el Sacred Gear del mitad-vampiro y así empezar el ataque terrorista, Seria bueno deshacernos de uno de los lideres de las facciones-. Dijo Cattleya con una voz arrogante.

El ambiente se encontraba tenso por la traición del Hakuryuukou y la intervención de la descendiente del Leviathan, kaito miraba seriamente la situación… mientras que issei…

Hmm.., siento una mirada vulgar, acaso ese es el Sekiryuutei vali?-. Cattleya dijo mirando con disgusto a issei.

Lamentablemente si, es una lástima que sea una decepción como el portador…-. Vali dijo cerrando los ojos.

Issei se encontraba en su mundo viendo al traje que tenia catleya.

Concéntrate issei!-. Dijo kaito golpeándole la frente.

Azazel se mostraba un tanto decepcionado consigo mismo

Cuando decidiste en hacer esto vali?-. Azazel.

Tuve la oferta cuando estaba de regreso a la base con kokabiel, lo siento azazel, pero este bando se ve interesante-. Vali dijo.

Cattleya solo sonrió victoriosamente a azazel. Vali golpeo su pecho mirando a issei y kaito mientras hablo.

Me llamo Vali Lucifer, descendiente de la generación previa del Maou Lucifer , gracias a que soy medio humano pude obtener el Sacred gear del Vanishing Dragon-. Proclamo vali a la vez de extender pares de alas que salieron de su espalda junto con su sacred gear.

No puede ser…-. Rias murmuro sorprendida.

Entonces por eso es tan fuerte... y mi hermano debe pelear contra este tipo?..., no permitiré que le hagas daño a issei vali!-. Dijo kaito seriamente.

Hou?, quien es ese chico vali?, siento una energía que me recuerda a alguien…-. Dijo cattleya

El es kaito hyoodo, hermano del Sekiryuutei, y el ultimo avatar de fuego…-. Dijo Vali.

Cattleya lo miro sorprendido y después volvió a ver a kaito.

Avatar de fuego?..., hohohoho, parece que nuestros espías estaban en lo cierto, valla, valla…-. Cattleya dijo pensativa.

De repente se abrió un portal en el espacio tiempo y de el salió una chica alta de escultura voluptuosa de cabello azul marino atado en una coleta, una chaqueta de mezclilla, shorts y botas negras que llegaban a las rodillas, pero lo más importante, una gema en forma de rombo en su pecho que se veía por la chaqueta abierta….

Uo, ou…-. Pensó kaito tenso.

Ara?, que está haciendo selina, hija del líder del clan de avatares de agua aquí?-. Cattleya dijo, pero parecía que tenía una idea.

La llamada selina busco por el área hasta que sus ojos encontraron a kaito… Café claro y azul marino se veían hasta que la chica sonrió victoriosa.

O sea que tu eres el avatar de fuego que mi hermanita me conto…-. Dijo selina en un tono feliz

'Demonios tan rápido vinieron a por mi?...' Si… que es lo que quieres-. Pregunto kaito cauteloso

Oh, nada en especial solo… Pelear contigo!-. Respondió ella en un tono feliz.

*gulp*'Pelear?!, demonios parece que no tengo salida de esta…' Esta bien…-. Kaito acepto.

Kaito!/nii-san!-. rias e issei exclamaron.

No pasa nada… podemos ir a otra parte?...-. kaito dijo.

Viendo que selina acepto kaito se alejo de la zona no antes de decir…

No se preocupen, lo lograre!-. kaito dijo dando pulgar arriba.

Ya lejos de la zona kaito logro captar algo de cattleya…

Cattleya… tu misma dijiste que hiciste un trato con oppis-. Azazel.

En un campo baldío de la ciudad de khuo…

Dos avatares se encontraban ahí, fuego y agua, contrarios por naturaleza, mirándose fijamente…

Antes de empezar dime, porque quieres pelear conmigo?...-. kaito pregunto seriamente.

Ou?, pues simplemente quiero probarme a mi misma contra un avatar de fuego-. Respondió Selina.

Kaito se sorprendió.

Solo eso?, no me odias, venganza contra los avatares de fuego y esas cosas?-. Pregunto kaito sorprendido.

La chica empezó a reír mientras kaito salía de su estupor.

No me malentiendas, mi padre, líder de los avatares de agua, odia a los avatares de fuego, pero yo… digamos que estoy dispuesta a ver la razón de su odio-. Selina dijo sonriendo.

Kaito la miro un tiempo hasta que también sonrió.

Heh, pues entonces…-. Kaito dijo activando sus llamas.

Comenzemos!

COMIENZA SOUNDTRACK: *Fists blazing* (Fairy tail ost)

Me gusta tu estilo!-. Grito Selina saltando hacia el.

En el aire ella lanzo dos disparos de agua hacia kaito que el esquivo, viendo donde aterrizaría el salto envolviendo su puño en llamas para intentar golpearla, la avatar vio venir eso asi que creo un chorro de agua de sus pies que le levanto del piso haciendo que kaito se parara para esquivar el agua.

Todavía en el aire ella creo una burbuja de agua que canalizo en su mano.

Water bomb!-. Grito ella lanzándosela a kaito.

Al ver kaito esto encendió sus piernas en llamas y voló hacia el cielo así evitando la bomba, pero de repente sintió una presencia y se cruzó de brazos para bloquear una patada de selina. Había un poco de vapor ya que el fuego de kaito estaba peleando con el agua de selina.

Guouuuaaa!-. kaito grito dándose la vuelta e intentando pegar a selina con una patada llameante.

Esto selina no se lo esperaba y la patada conecto de lleno mandándola al suelo.

Ueee!-. selina callo fuerte desde el cielo.

Se paró y junto sus manos.

Toma esto!, wáter barrage!-. selina grito.

De sus manos lanzo una torrente de agua hacia kaito que el esquivo hacia un lado, mientras esquivaba hizo una bomba de azufre.

Toma esto!-. Grito kaito lanzándosela.

La bomba explota lo que dejo a la chica tosiendo y un tanto aturdida.

Kaito aprovecho ese momento para concentrar sus llamas.

'Como en el entrenamiento!'-. Pensó kaito concentrando llamas en un puño.

Fire Fist!-. Grito kaito lanzando lo que parecía ser un puño de fuego a grandes velocidades.

Selina salió de su tos incontrolable para ver como un puño de fuego se acercaba a grandes velocidades.

Guooo!-. Gruño ella creando un escudo de agua en el ultimo momento asi disipando el ataque.

Heh, para ser un avatar en tan poco tiempo no peleas nada mal… de hecho, eres la única persona a parte de mi padre que me ha obligado a pasar del calentamiento a la pelea de verdad-. Dijo ella haciendo una pose.

Manos juntas como en su pecho, agachada y cabeza hacia abajo, a eso kaito abrió mucho los ojos.

Oh, no…-. Kaito pensó

Water mode…

De repente, como si de un geiser se tratara, mucha agua eructo del suelo cubriéndola completamente, cuando se disipo se vio a selina con su cabello en 2 coletas, una pieza color celeste que cubría su pecho con armadura color azul oscuro en sus hombros, cinturón café con una falda que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, mallas de color negro se extendían hasta sus zapatos que ahora eran botas de combate con placas de metal.

'Tch, demonios… esto se volvió aún más difícil'-. Pensó kaito preparándose.

Aquí voy!-. exclamo selina.

Lo que no tenía en cuenta kaito es que la velocidad de selina subió drásticamente así lográndole golpear en el estómago.

Guooo-. Kaito.

Intento devolverle el golpe mas ella salto hacia atrás esquivándole a la vez de lanzarle un ataque

Water Stream!-. Grito ella lanzando dos corrientes de agua muy grandes hacia kaito.

El esquivo las dos saltando hacia arriba pero algo le atrapo el tobillo.

Water whip!-. Lo lanzo hacia el suelo de una manera muy dolorosa con un látigo de agua.

Kaito se levantó y respiraba un tanto agitado.

Vamos avatar!, por los reportes de nuestra gente se supone que tu lograste mantener una pelea contra kokabiel!, adonde se fue todo ese poder?-. Dijo selina.

Haaah.. eso, haaah… LO VEREMOS!-. Grito kaito activando más sus llamas.

'No puedo ganarle con fuerza bruta, necesitare un nuevo plan… si solo tuviera mi fire mode…., se que puedo lograrlo!, a ver examinemos lo que se..'-. pensó kaito.

'Por las veces que me a atacado y se ha retirado digo que ella no es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ese látigo puede ser problemático… además de que yo ahora solamente tengo 1 técnica…'

Hmm?, oh bueno, continuemos!-. dijo ella saltando hacia el.

'Entonces eso voy a hacer!'-. Pensó kaito decidido.

Espero hasta el último momento y se convirtió en partículas para esquivarla.

Huh?!-. Ella.

Lo logre!-. exclamo el apareciendo detrás de ella dándole una patada.

Uaaaaa!-. Volo.

Concentra el poder!... concéntralo!-. Se dijo a si mismo preparando sus llamas.

Cuando se Selina se levantó vio a kaito correr hacia ella, una mano con una bomba de azufre y la otra con una concentración de llamas muy preocupantes, pero no se esperó que las piernas de kaito se encendieran en llamas y que apareciera delante ella en un segundo

Uaaaa!, Water shie-. Intento cubrirse ella pero fue aturdida por la bomba de azufre.

Toma esto!, Fire Cannon!-. Dijo kaito haciendo su icónico ataque

Una explosión de fuego apareció en la área y cuando se disipo se vio a selina muy herida pero todavía en pie.

'Que?!... yo.. ha.. ya no puedo mas…'-. Pensó kaito cayéndose al suelo, sus llamas desapareciendo.

FIN DE LA SOUNDTRACK.

Uff… hahahaha!, ese último ataque si me dolió, pero parece que no puedes seguir mas huh?, que pena…-. Dijo selina pero de repente su celular vibro.

HUH?!, mouuuu, ya me tengo que ir, bueno nos vemos avatar-san!, vuélvete mas fuerte aun para nuestra próxima pelea si?-. Dijo ella yéndose por un portal.

Haah… haha… solo agradezco.. que no haya venido a matarme hahahahah!-. Dijo kaito aliviado.

Se levantó con dolores

'Ay!, ah, esto si que va a doler mañana…, pero bueno, es momento de regresar-. Penso el en su retorno a la escuela.

Llegaba a la zona cuando de repente se oyó…

NOOOO ME JODASAASSS VALIIIII!-. Grito issei lanzando su poder.

[Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost]

Huh?!, que esta pasando?!-. exclamo kaito haciendo que todos los demás volteen a verle.

Kaito!-. rias exclamo viendo su estado.

Kaito-kun!, que bueno que estés bien!-. Exclamo akeno abrazándolo.

Ay!, cuidado que estoy golpeado, no te preocupes solo son moretones pero, que esta pasando aquí?-. Kaito pregunto viendo que el poder de issei aumentaba todavía.

Akeno iba a hablar pero azazel la interrumpió.

Déjame resumirlo, derrote a cattleya y vali me venció, después vali amenazo a tu hermano con matar a tus padres para hacerlo pelear en serio pero… parece que lo que mas le enojo es esa habilidad-. Dijo azazel apuntando a una aura rodeando los árboles.

Hmmm…. Y que hace esa habilidad?-. Kaito.

Ufufufu, veras kaito-kun…-. Akeno le susurro.

Kaito se quedo con cara de "en serio?"

Haaaah…, no me sorprende-. Concluyo haciendo a azazel reír.

Hahahahahah!, Que risa!, Su poder fluye porque los pechos de su ama pueden ser reducidos, hahahahah!-. Azazel dijo.

Pfft, es un tanto divertido-. Kaito comento.

Durante ese tiempo issei le dio una paliza a vali gritando por los pechos…

Heheh, interesante…., que crees Albión?, el merece ver el Juggernaut Drive?.

{Vali, este no es un buen momento, si lo haces, la maldición de Ddraig será removida}

Albión se escuchaba enojado pero de repente una silueta bajo a la zona de combate.

Vali, es momento de irnos-. Dijo una voz masculina.

Era un joven vestido en ropas de monje.

Quien eres?-. Pregunto isse apuntándole.

Para decirlo correctamente, es un mono-youkai que tiene los poderes de Son Goku, el mono de "El viaje hacia el Oeste"-. Explico Azazel.

Hm.. bikou, ya es hora?-. Vali dijo.

El llamado bikou toco el suelo con su bo e hizo que los dos se hundirán en una zona negra en el suelo, se estaban retirando.

No te dejare escapar!-. Grito isse corriendo hacia el.

Pero su balance breaker desapareció e issei se encontraba agotado.

Hmp, Vuélvete mas fuerte Sekiryuutei, quiero que nuestra pelea sea digna de recordar-. Comento vali para después mirar a kaito.

También me quisiera medir contra ti, avatar de fuego, vuélvete como tus ancestros, los primordiales-. Le dijo vali.

'Primordiales?'-. Pensó kaito.

Termino de decir eso para desvanecerse en la oscuridad….

Entonces… de este momento en adelante, seré el Consejero del orc, llámenme Azazel-sensei-. Dijo azazel en un traje desgastado.

Porque estás aquí?...-. Pregunto rias exasperada.

Haha!, fui recomendado por la hermana de serafall, soy tan cool que hasta logro con colegialas lo ves?!-. Proclamo el.

Hmmm…, pero siendo serios, Porque Sona haría algo asi?-. rias se pregunto perpleja.

Si que preguntas mucho rias gremory, me dijo la hermana de serafall que sirchez pidió que fuera el consejero-. Dijo azazel.

'Pero por que consejero?...' De todas maneras, no perdiste ese brazo?-, Pregunto apuntándole a su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras que ellos se encontraban hablando dentro del orc, kaito se encontraba sentado afuera bajo la sombra de un árbol pensando en su pelea contra selina.

'Esa pelea me abrió los ojos… Necesito volverme mas fuerte en este tiempo… Fue una suerte que ella solo vino porque quería pelear conmigo, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera venido alguien que me quisiera eliminar… Tch!, este verano necesito sobrepasar el poder que tenia cuando pelee con kokabiel!, los protegeré a todos!-. Penso kaito cerrando un puño.

Hmm?, que pasa kaito-kun?-. Dijo akeno saliendo del club y sentándose a su lado.

No es nada… bueno si.., haaah, solo es que.. me siento desprotegido!, el padre de esa chica con la que pelee a la que solo le cause rasguños es supuestamente el líder del clan de los avatares de agua!, y supuestamente me odia!, su padre!, que pasara si el decide venir a por mi…-. Kaito explico apretando los puños.

Akeno puso un mano en su mejilla calmándolo.

No te preocupes kaito-kun, si eso pasara nos tienes a nosotros que te defenderemos!, tu nos has ayudado tanto que solo sería justo que te ayudáramos de regreso, y se que te volverás mas fuerte, solo tienes que concentrarte en tu entrenamiento…-. Akeno le dijo sonriendo.

Akeno-chan… heh, gracias!, me siento mucho mejor, lo lograre, ya veraz!-. Dijo kaito con resolución.

Ufufu-. Akeno rio.

Y ya que estoy pensando en cosas que quiero lograr… Sabes, por el ataque a la conferencia nunca fuimos a nuestra cita… que tal te parece algún fin de semana, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado por aquí?-. Pregunto kaito acercándose a ella.

Me encantaría salir contigo kaito-kun, pero necesito algo de comprobación en éste trato-. Dijo akeno abrazándole de los hombros y pegando su cuerpo.

Hm.., creo que tengo algo en mente-. Finalizo kaito cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas dándose un profundo beso.

Cortaron el beso y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

Sabes kaito-kun…, creo que estaremos más cerca de lo que crees si rias planea hacer su idea-. Akeno dijo.

Huh?, que idea-. Pregunto kaito.

Ufufu, tendrás que esperar pero te aseguro que te va a gustar-. Dijo akeno misteriosamente.

Hmm…-. Se quedo pensando kaito.

\- 1 DIA ANTES DE LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO-

Que?...-. kaito e issei se quedaron anonadados.

Asi es, akeno xenovia y koneko vivirán aquí de ahora en adelante-. Dijo rias.

Se encontraban en la puerta de la casa y las mencionadas se encontraban acercándose con grandes maletas.

Kaito-kun!-. Exclamo akeno corriendo y saltando hacia el abrazándolo.

Akeno-chan!, o sea que de esto se trataba esa "sorpresa"-. Dijo kaito feliz.

Sip, ahora dormiremos juntos!, pero, la verdad me gustaría…-. Dijo akeno seductoramente susurrándole en el oído.

Ante eso kaito se sonrojo mucho y se tapo la nariz cubriendo la sangre que trataba de escapar.

*cough, cough*, h-hablaremos de eso en ese momento, hehe…-. Dijo kaito nervioso.

Rias solo sonrio mientras issei se encontraba furioso.

Guuuu… ese maldito kaito ya hizo su movimiento...-. Issei murmuro viendo a rias.

Despues de una ardua pelea y momentos tenso, es momento de empezar las vacaciones de verano!.

Bueno, este fue el capítulo 18, siento no haber subido mas capitulo en un laaargo tiempo, pero problemas personales y poco tiempo disponible no me daban oportunidad, utilizare el tiempo libe que tengo para intentar subir mas capítulos, pero no les prometo nada.

Sin mas preámbulos, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
